A Finger Slip
by daleks-need-eggs
Summary: Traduction "Tu dois être la personne la plus intéressante que j'ai jamais rencontré." "On s'est jamais vu." "Un détail mineur." Un UA seulement composé de dialogues dans lequel John envoie un message au mauvais numéro par erreur. Il ne savait pas que la personne à qui il venait d'envoyer un message aura un impact sur sa vie encore plus qu'il n'aurait imaginé.
1. 16 octobre

A Finger Slip

**Résumé : **

« Tu dois être la personne la plus intéressante que j'ai jamais rencontré. »

« On s'est jamais vu »

« Un détail mineur »

Un UA avec seulement des dialogues dans lequel John envoie un message au mauvais numéro par erreur. Il ne savait pas que la personne à qui il venait d'envoyer un message aura un impact sur sa vie encore plus qu'il n'aurait imaginé.

**Note de l'auteur : **

Important : l'idée originale de cette fic n'est pas la mienne, iknowitainteasy sur Livejournal a écrit une Klaine fic appelée Little Number qui est géniale est dix millions de fois meilleure que celle-là. Vous devriez aller la lire, peu importe si vous aimez le Klaine ou pas. C'est juste une histoire super. Bref, elle m'a inspiré pour réfléchir à quoi ressemblerait la version Sherlock de Little Number et donc ceci a été créé. J'espère que c'est quelque peu divertissant.

**Note de la traductrice :**

Voilà je me lance dans ma première traduction. Youhou ! Cette fic est vraiment mon coup de cœur du moment. Si vous vous débrouillez un peu en anglais n'hésitez pas à aller la lire en version originale sur AO3. La fic fait 20 chapitres pour le moment et n'est pas finie.

Je n'ai pas de beta donc toutes les fautes sont les miennes. N'hésitez pas à me les signaler tout comme si vous trouvez certaines tournures de phrases bizarre, j'ai toujours tendance à vouloir rester trop près du texte original.

J'ai délibérément choisi d'ignorer la grammaire à certains moments (les « ne » des négations par exemple) pour rester plus proche de la langue parlée Si ça vous dérange pareil dites le moi.

...

Chapitre 1: 16 octobre

...

**Résumé** : Au moins je ne serai pas celui battu à mort avec une boite de Pétri cette nuit

John : _Sherlock_ : Greg 

...

**Vendredi 19 octobre 2012**

...

(Ven 15h24)

Je suis au magasin maintenant, tu veux que je ramène quelque chose pour ce soir ?

.

(Ven 15h25)

_Je n'étais pas au courant qu'il se passait quelque chose ce soir. Mais si tu dois venir amène quelques boites de Pétri. J'en ai plus._

_._

(Ven 15h27)

Boites de Pétri ? Quoi ? Je pensais qu'on allait regarder des films…

.

(Ven 15h27)

_Des films, Greg ? Sérieusement ? On n'est pas des filles de 12 ans._

_._

(Ven 15h30)

Oh, je ne suis pas Greg. Ça doit être un mauvais numéro, désolé !

.

(Ven 15h31)

_Je vois. Trop stupide pour vérifier le numéro auquel tu envoies des messages. Bourré peut-être ? _

_._

(Ven 15h32)

C'est parce que j'ai un nouveau téléphone en fait. Et j'ai dit désolé, pas besoin d'être un connard prétentieux.

.

(Ven 15h32)

_Bon, tu m'as fait perdre mon temps. _

_._

(Ven 15h33)

Mon Dieu. C'est bon, retour à t'es boites de Pétri.

.

(Ven 15h33)

_*Tes_

_._

(Ven 15h33)

Quoi ?

.

(Ven 15h35)

_J'ai corrigé ta grammaire. C'est ce que les gens qui ont peur du manquer de personnes intelligentes encore sur Terre font. _

_._

(Ven 15h36)

Je suis intelligent ! C'était le correcteur automatique.

.

(Ven 15h36)

_Quelqu'un est un peu sur la défensive._

_._

(Ven 15h38pm)

T'es toujours aussi chiant ?

.

(Ven 15h39)

_Seulement quand je parle à des idiots. Ce qui signifie avec presque tout le monde._

_._

(Ven 15h41)

Je parie que les gens t'adorent au travail, non ?

.

(Ven 15h41)

_Lycée_ (1)

.

(Ven 15h42)

Vraiment ?

.

(Ven 15h43)

_C'est tellement difficile à croire ?_

.

(Ven 15h43)

Juste la façon dont tu… Je sais pas

.

(Ven 15h44)

_Ben tu es de toute évidence toujours dans le système éducatif. En seconde au moins je dirais à en juger par tes connaissances grossières en grammaire. _

_._

(Ven 15h46)

Dernière année de lycée en fait, j'étudie la médecine.

.

(Ven 15h47)

_Charmant._

_._

(Ven 15h50)

Qu'est-ce que tu étudies ?

.

(Ven 15h53)

_En fait je ne suis pas au lycée. Plus maintenant en tout cas. Je fais du travail indépendant sur des choses qui m'intéressent. _

_._

(Ven 15h54)

Mais tu m'as dit que t'étais au lycée…

.

(Ven 15h55)

_Ouais, eh bien, je serais théoriquement encore au lycée. Il y a eu une… situation._

_._

(Ven 15h55)

Donc… tu t'es fait renvoyer ?

.

(Ven 15h57)

_Quelque chose comme ça. _

_._

(Ven 15h58)

Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

.

(Ven 16h00)

_C'est une histoire ennuyeuse et je suis un peu occupé. _

_._

(Ven 16h04)

Ouais. Je sais pas vraiment pourquoi je m'attendais à ce que tu partages ça. Je ne connais même pas ton nom.

.

(Ven 16h06)

_Sherlock._

_._

(Ven 16h06)

C'est quoi ça ?

.

(Ven 16h06)

_Mon nom. C'est Sherlock. _

_._

(Ven 16h07)

Ton nom est Sherlock ?

.

(Ven 16h07)

_Merci de répéter ce que je viens juste de te dire. _

_._

(Ven 16h09)

C'est inhabituel c'est tout.

.

(Ven 16h11)

_Et je suis sûr que ton nom est extrêmement commun et inintéressant. _

_._

(Ven 16h13)

... John.

.

(Ven 4h13)

_Affaire classée._

_._

(Ven 16h14)

Oh tais-toi.

.

(Ven 16h14)

_Je dois avouer que c'est drôle._

_._

(Ven 16h15)

Quoi ? M'embêter ?

.

(Ven 16h15)

_Oui._

_._

(Ven 16:15)

Charmant

.

(Ven 16h15)

_Ça doit être la première fois que quelqu'un utilise ce mot pour me décrire. _

_._

(Ven 16h16)

Je suis pas surprise pour être tout à fait honnête. Je m'y prends bien alors ?

.

(Ven 16h16)

_Je n'irais pas aussi loin que "bien". Tu te débrouilles._

_._

(Ven 16h17)

Je vois. Bon, merci de m'avoir tenu compagnie jusque chez moi.

.

(Ven 16h18)

_C'était tolérable. _

_._

(Ven 16h23)

Mais je dois dire que je suis à moitié en train d'espérer te trouver ce soir grimpant jusqu'à ma fenêtre avec un couteau entre les dents. Etranger, danger et tout ça.

.

(Ven 16h25)

_Mais tu vas chez quelqu'un ce soir pour une fête, comme les gens simple d'esprit le font les vendredis soirs._

_._

(Ven 16h26)

Ah, ouais.

.

(Ven 16h26)

_Mon couteau peut attendre_

* * *

(Sam 1h25)

SHeerrloooockkk. C'est vraiment ton nom ? Sherrrrrrlock. Ta maman l'a choisi pour toi ? Ha haha

.

(Sam 1h26)

_C'est John ? _

_._

(Sam 1h26)

Peut-être

.

(Sam 1h28)

_Il est 1h30 du matin._

_._

(Sam 1h30)

Est-ce que les gens t'appellent Sherly ? Haha ou Sherly Temple ! C'est excellent.

.

(Sam 1h31)

_Cette fois je suis sûr que tu es saoul_

_._

(Sam 1h37)

Désolé, c'était un ami

.

(Sam 1h38)

_Quel merveilleux goût en ami tu as. _

_._

(Sam 1h38)

Ils ont tous un peu trop bu

.

(Sam 1h38)

_Clairement._

_._

(Sam 1h40)

Ça t'a réveillé ?

.

(Sam 1h42)

_Non. Et pas besoin de continuer à m'envoyer des messages. Tu ne me connais même pas._

_._

(Sam 1h44)

Bien sûr que si, tu es le tueur en série qui assassine ses victimes avec des boites de Pétri

.

(Sam 1h45)

_Ton enthousiasme pour continuer notre conversation est inquiétante et à la limite de l'ennuyeux._

_._

(Sam 1h46)

Est-ce que tu romps avec moi ?

.

(Sam 1h46)

_Très drôle _

_._

(Sam 1h46)

J'essaye

.

(Sam 1h48)

_Pourquoi tu ne parles pas à ta petite-amie au lieu de l'éviter toute la soirée en m'envoyant des SMS ? _

_._

(Sam 1h48)

Comment tu sais si j'ai une petite-amie ?

.

(Sam 1h48)

_Petit-ami ? _

_._

(Sam 1h48)

Non

.

(Sam 1h49)

_Je sais c'est tout._

_._

(Sam 1h49)

T'es un peu flippant.

.

(Sam 1h49)

_J'essaye _

_._

(Sam 1h50)

Je ne l'évite pas.

.

(Sam 1h50)

_Bien sûr que non _

_._

(Sam 1h52)

Je ne l'évite pas. Elle est occupée à parler à d'autres gens de toute façon.

.

(Sam 1h52)

_Mhmm._

_._

(Sam 1h52)

S'il y a quoi que ce soit, c'est elle qui m'évite.

.

(Sam 1h53)

_Magnifique_

_._

(Sam 1h54)

Elle ne m'a même pas présenté à Abbie

.

(Sam 1h54)

_Impressionnant._

_._

(Sam 1h54)

Ou demandé si je voulais une bière.

.

(Sam 1h55)

_Qui est Abbie ?_

_._

(Sam 1h55)

Elle demande toujours si je veux une bière

.

(Sam 1h57)

_John, autant que j'adorerai regarder la chute de ta vie sentimentale révélée par une vague géante de réalisation soudaine ainsi que ton propre désespoir, j'en ai vraiment rien à faire._

_._

(Sam 1h58)

Premièrement, c'était bizarrement poétique. Deuxièmement va chier. Katy et moi allons parfaitement bien

.

(Sam 1h58)

_On ne dirait pas_

_._

(Sam 1h59)

Eh bien tu ne me connais pas ! Où elle pour ce que ça change.

.

(Sam 2h01)

_J'ai pas besoin. Je vais deviner qu'elle te trompe avec le gars avec qui elle parle juste en ce moment. Observe juste et regarde si sa main touche son bras…_

_._

(Sam 2h02)

Mon Dieu t'es vraiment un con.

.

(Sam 2h04)

_Et pourtant tu continues à m'envoyer des messages _

_._

(Sam 2h05)

Tu continues de répondre

.

(Sam 2h07)

_Au moins je ne serai pas celui battu à mort avec une boite de Pétri cette nuit _

_._

(Sam 2h08)

Tu es comme ça dans la vraie vie ?

.

(Sam 2h08)

_Et ça c'est pas la vraie vie ? _

_._

(Sam 2h10)

Tu sais ce que je veux dire.

.

(Sam 2h11)

_J'ai peur que non. C'est difficile de comprendre comment fonctionnent les étranges petits cerveaux appartenant à ceux moins intelligents qu'une fourmi. _

_._

(Sam 2h14)

Ha ! Je l'aime bien celle-là.

.

(Sam 2h15)

_Tu n'es pas censé l'aimer._

_._

(Sam 2h25)

Il est tard, tout le monde est en train de partir maintenant.

.

(Sam 2h26)

_Je pense que tu veux dire tôt._

_._

(Sam 2h27)

Je pense que je veux dire tais toi.

.

(Sam 2h28)

_Susceptible. Alors tu devrais me laisser tranquille maintenant non ? _

_._

(Sam 2h28)

Pas moyen.

* * *

(Lun 12h15)

Je devrais plutôt prendre le poulet tikka ou le thon ?

(Lun 12h19)

_Ah nous y voilà._

(Lun 12h24)

_Peu importe, j'ai pris le poulet _

(Lun 12h25)

_Est ce qu'il y a encore une raison à tes messages maintenant ? _

(Lun 12h28)

Hey, ma garniture de sandwich est une énorme affaire. Peu importe, j'ai juste fini les cours et je suis seul pour le déjeuner alors j'ai pensé que j'allais t'embêter pour passer le temps.

(Lun 12h30)

_Je ne suis pas surprise que tu sois seul après avoir passé ta soirée de vendredi à m'envoyer des messages plutôt qu'à discuter avec tes vrais amis. Les gens vont penser que tu caches quelque chose._

(Lun 12h31)

Tu proposes d'être mon amour secret ?

(Lun 12h33)

_Absolument pas_

(Lun 12h36)

Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais pour le déjeuner ?

(Lun 12h38)

_Je suis en train d'écrire une hypothèse. _

(Lun 12h40)

Tu ne vas pas manger ?

(Lun 12h45)

_Manger me ralentit _

(Lun 12h46)

Tu es un de ces vampires alors ? Ne mange pas, ne dort pas, un air de pédophile ? Ça ne me surprendrait pas.

(Lun 12h48)

_Tu n'as visiblement pas lu Dracula_

(Mon 12:49pm)

Tue-moi

(Lun 12h51)

_As-tu lu quelque chose de stimulant intellectuellement ? _

(Lun 12h55)

Tu me sous-estimes. J'ai lu quelques classiques.

(Lun 12h55)

_Comme quoi ? _

(Lun 12h57)

L'attrape-coeurs

(Lun 12h58)

_Ennuyeux_

(Lun 12h59)

Tu ne l'as pas aimé donc…

(Lun 1h01)

_Seulement un idiot l'apprécierait. _

(Lun 1h03)

Ah ok donc t'es le genre de personne qui pense que ses opinions est la chose la plus importante au monde.

(Lun 1h05)

_Juste parce que je ne tiens pas compte des opinions, juste les faits._

(Lun 1h07)

J'ai l'impression que je vois une nouvelle facette de toi

(Lun 1h10)

_Je n'étais pas au courant que j'avais une autre facette avant _

(Lun 1h12)

Je pense que tu ne sais pas tout alors

(Lun 1h14)

Bref, bien que j'adore nos petites conversations, j'ai un cours qui commence dans quelques minutes.

(Lun 1h17)

_Je prie pour que tu apprennes quelque chose _

* * *

(Mar 20h20)

Qui est John ? Je le connais ?

(Mar 20h25)

_Personne. Comment tu sais à propos de lui ? _

(Mar 20h27)

J'ai un troisième œil

(Mar 20h27)

_Greg._

(Mar 20h29)

J'ai en quelque sorte jeté un œil à ton téléphone hier…

(Mar 20h32)

_Tu as fouillé ma boite de réception ? _

(Mar 20h33)

Franchement je m'attendais pas à trouver quelque chose d'intéressant

(Mar 20h34)

Et tu mettais du temps dans la cuisine…

(Mar 20h37)

Alors... ?

(Mar 20h30)

_Alors quoi ? _

(Mar 20h33)

Ce John ? Il est "personne"

(Mar 20h36)

_Oui, personne. Il m'ennuie parfois quand il veut éviter sa copine ou s'amuser au déjeuner. On ne se connait pas. _

(Mar 20h38)

Mais vous devez vous connaitre d'une manière ou d'une autre.

(Mar 20h40)

_Il a envoyé un message au mauvais numéro, numéro qui était le mien. Je pensais que c'était toi qui l'avais envoyé. _

(Mar 20h41)

Pourquoi t'aurais pensé ça ?

(Mar 20h45)

_J'ai juste supposé… tu es le seul à avoir mon numéro. En dehors de Mycroft. _

(Mar 20h47)

Ah, oui

(Mar 20h49)

Alors, tu l'aimes bien ?

(Mar 20h50)

_Tu sais que je n'aime pas les idiots _

(Mar 20h52)

John n'est pas un idiot pourtant, si ?

(Mar 20h53)

_Discutable._

(Mar 20h57)

Il doit être la seule personne qui a véritablement fait un effort avec toi. Il doit vraiment penser que tu es intéressant s'il est encore en train de te parler après tes réponses arrogantes.

(Mar 20h59)

Combien de fois c'est arrivé ?

(Mar 21h11)

Sherlock ?

(Mar 21h14)

_Ça c'est juste avéré être une distraction. _

(Mar 21h15)

De quoi ?

(Mar 21h18)

_Il y a des choses plus importantes qu'un lycéen puéril me demandant quelle garniture de sandwich il doit choisir. _

(Mar 21h19)

Oh allez, c'est romantique. C'est comme si c'était écrit dans les étoiles !

(Mar 21h20)

_Tu fais chier Greg. C'est rien du tout dans ce genre-là. _

(Mar 21h21)

Ça pourrait, si tu lui laissais une chance.

(Mar 21h23)

_Tu as encore lu les magazines de ta sœur ? _

(Mar 21h24)

Chaque nuit ;-)

(Mar 21h25)

_Tu ne sais même pas si l'un ou l'autre de nous est gay. John a une petite-amie je te rappelle. _

(Mar 21h27)

Tu n'as pas besoin d'être gay pour aimer quelqu'un du même sexe que toi.

(Mar 21h28)

_Qu'est-ce que tu as besoin d'être alors ? _

(Mar 21h30)

Amoureux

(Mar 21h34)

_J'arrête cette conversation tout de suite, tu deviens ridicule_

(Mar 21h35)

Haha ! Je suis seulement en train de te taquiner.

(Mar 21h42)

Sherlock?

(Mar 21h47)

D'accord, à plus.

(Mar 21h56)

_Connard_

_..._

1 : College dans la version originale. J'ai eu un peu de mal à traduire ce passage, le système éducatif est pas exactement le même au Royaume-Uni. Pawtel m'a dit que Sherlock a 17 ans dans cette histoire et John 18 mais qu'ils étaient bien au lycée et pas à la fac.

Voilà j'espère que vous avez aimé ce premier chapitre. Je suis encore en partiel jusqu'au 16 mai mais après ça je vais essayer de poster un chapitre par semaine.


	2. 26 octobre

**Note de la traductrice** :

Le chapitre était prêt alors j'ai décidé de vous le poster avec un peu d'avance. J'ai eu quelques remarques sur le fait qu'on se perd parfois un peu sur qui est qui, mais c'est comme ça qu'est l'histoire originale et c'est vrai que ça m'est aussi déjà arrivé pendant la lecture de devoir remonter vérifier quel code correspond à quel personnage ^^'

Sinon j'ai galéré pendant une semaine avec cette mise en page que je trouve affreuse, le site refuse de me laisser sauter des lignes. Quand je fais une preview de mon chapitre les sauts de lignes sont là et une fois que j'enregistre, tout disparait. Alors je sais pas si c'est moi qui suis un peu une quiche et qui ne sais pas ce servir de ffnet ou si c'est le site qui n'autorise pas les sauts de lignes... Bref la seule solution que j'ai trouvé c'est de mettre des points entre les lignes, je trouve ça plus lisible, à vous de me dire.

Encore une petite chose avant de vous laisser à votre lecture ; merci beaucoup pour toutes les reviews ! Ça fait plaisir et ça booste vraiment à bosser sur cette traduction.

Chapitre 2 : 26 octobre

...

**Résumé** : Pourquoi on fait ça ?

John : _Sherlock_ : Greg

...

**Vendredi 26 octobre **

(Ven 16h29)

Salut =)

.

(Ven 16h32)

_Sérieusement John ? Un smiley ? _

.

(Ven 16h33)

Quelqu'un est un peu grincheux aujourd'hui ?

.

(Ven 16h33)

_Non._

.

(Ven 16h35)

Bon, je viens juste de passer les dix dernière minutes à essayer de penser à un début de conversation plein d'esprit mais j'ai abandonné, alors tu ferais mieux d'être reconnaissant.

.

(Ven 16h35)

_Pourquoi ? _

.

(Ven 16h36)

Pourquoi quoi ?

.

(Ven 16h38)

_Je veux dire pourquoi tu m'envoies des messages cette fois ? Tu t'ennuies ? Tu attends quelqu'un ? _

.

(Ven 16h39)

J'aime parler avec toi c'est tout.

(Ven 16h41)

Donc, c'est bientôt Halloween. Tu as prévu quelque chose ?

.

(Ven 16h42)

_Ne me dis pas que tu fêtes cette ridicule excuse pour avoir des vacances. _

.

(Ven 16h43)

Hey, la nuit d'Halloween à Londres est géniale ! On va faire la tournée des bars.

.

(Ven 16h45)

_C'est juste une autre nuit pour permettre aux ados d'être bourrés, de perdre quelques cellules cérébrales en plus et de me garder réveillé toute la nuit avec leurs cris. _

.

(Ven 16h46)

J'ai l'impression que t'aimes pas faire la fête.

(Ven 16h47)

Ni les gens.

(Ven 16h47)

Ni la ville.

.

(Ven 16h49)

_Correct. Correct. Faux. Je vis aussi à Londres. _

.

(Ven 16h49)

Vraiment ?

(Ven 16h50)

_Tu penses que je mens ? _

.

(Ven 16h50)

Non, non. C'est juste une heureuse coïncidence.

.

(Ven 16h51)

_Pour toi peut-être. _

.

(Ven 16h52)

Tu n'aimes pas Londres ?

.

(Ven 16h53)

_Non, __j'aime Londres. Je n'aime juste pas là où je vis, avec ma famille. _

.

(Ven 1654)

Et c'est où ?

.

(Ven 16h54)

_Tu crois que je vais te le dire ? _

.

(Ven 16h56)

Eh bien zut, mes conspirations d'homicides ont été déjouées. Je vais devoir repartir de zéro. J'espère que t'es content.

.

(Ven 16h56)

_Ravi_

.

(Ven 16h57)

En parlant de famille, à quoi ressemble la tienne ?

.

(Ven 16h58)

_Tu n'aurais pas pu choisir de sujet de conversation plus ennuyant. _

.

(Ven 16h59)

Ben, je ne t'ai pas vu proposer quelque chose. Tu as remarqué que c'est toujours moi qui t'envoie des messages en premier ?

.

(Ven 17h00)

_Oui, j'ai remarqué._

(Ven 17h10)

Katy est là. Je dois y aller.

.

(Ven 17h12)

_Donc tu attendais quelqu'un. _

* * *

(Sam 22h12)

Hey.

.

(Sam 22h14)

_Pourquoi __tu fais ça ? _

.

(Sam 22h15)

Faire quoi ?

.

(Sam 22h17)

_Ce truc de… messages _

.

(Sam 22h18)

Parce que tu as corrigé ma grammaire

(Sam 22h19)

Qui n'était pas auto-corrigé d'ailleurs. J'ai menti.

(Sam 22h21)

Donc techniquement tu as commencé.

(Sam 22h28)

Sherlock ?

.

(Mar 12h15)

C'est ce moment du jour à nouveau

.

(Mar 12h17)

_Ne demande même pas parce que je ne répondrais pas. _

.

(Mar 12h19)

D'accord, qui t'a énervé ce matin ?

.

(Mar 12h20)

_Personne_

.

(Mar 12h23)

Ok. Je ne te demanderai pas quel sandwich je dois choisir.

.

(Mar 12h24)

_Bien._

.

(Mar 12h25)

J'ai pris le jambon de toute façon.

.

(Mar 12h25)

_Tu essayes de m'énerver ? _

.

(Mar 12h26)

Ca marche ?

.

(Mar 12h27)

_J'ai vraiment pas besoin de ça en ce moment. _

.

(Mar 12h29)

Hey, je suis désolé. Tout va bien ?

.

(Mar 12h31)

_Tout est spectaculaire, si tu aimes soigner un nez en sang et un œil enflé pendant que tes parents et ton stupide, suffisant grand frère te crient dessus. _

.

(Mar 12h33)

Seigneur, désolé. J'ai oublié que tu n'es pas juste le mec qui vit dans mon téléphone. Ça a pas l'air bon. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe avec tes parents ?

.

(Mar 12h34)

_Presque chaque semaine on a une dispute à propos du lycée et d'autres choses et de à quel point ils ne savent absolument rien et du fait que je veux partir d'ici dès que possible. _

.

(Mar 12h35)

Oh. Alors comment tu as eu le nez en sang ?

.

(Tues 12:36pm)

_Ces ivrognes dans ma rue qui pensent qu'ils sont drôles. _

.

(Mar 12h38)

Ces gars dans ta rue t'ont frappé ? C'était une bagarre ou ils font ça seulement pour le plaisir ?

.

(Mar 12h39)

_Je ne parle pas de ça avec toi_.

.

(Mar 12h40)

Oh allez. Si tu ne peux pas parler au gars emmerdant qui vit dans ton téléphone, à qui tu peux parler ?

.

(Mar 12h41)

_Tu essayes d'être drôle ? __Arrête. _

.

(Mar 12h42)

Les gens font face aux choses pénibles de différentes manières.

.

(Mar 12h43)

_Ce n'est pas une "chose pénible" ok ? Tu n'as pas compris. _

.

(Mar 12h44)

Ne fait pas comme si je ne sais pas ce qu'on ressent avec un coup de poing dans la figure. Et je suis passé par des moments difficiles aussi. Katy et moi on s'est disputé hier soir.

.

(Mar 12h46)

_Génial, elle t'a finalement dit avec qui elle te trompait ? _

.

(Mar 12h47)

Tu sais, j'essaye d'être gentil. Tu devrais avoir quelqu'un à qui parler, même si tu es un con.

.

(Mar 12h48)

_Et tu penses que tu es cette personne ? On ne s'est jamais rencontré John ! Tout ça n'est qu'un accident, un glissement de doigt. _

.

(Mar 12h50)

Tu aurais pu arrêter de répondre à n'importe quel moment. Tu aurais pu supprimer mon numéro. Tu le peux toujours !

.

(Mar 12h52)

_Tu veux que je le fasse ? Si je suis tellement un con, pourquoi tu continues de m'envoyer des messages ? _

.

(Mar 12h53)

Parce que je ne peux pas te dé-connaitre.

.

(Mar 12h53)

_Quoi ? _

.

(Mar 12h54)

Oublie, je vais en cours.

* * *

(Jeu 00h13)

Sherlock.

.

(Jeu 00h15)

_John ?_

.

(Jeu 00h16)

Je voulais m'excuser.

.

(Jeu 00h17)

_J'essaye de dormir._

.

(Jeu 00h18)

Moi aussi. Mais j'y arrive pas.

(Jeu 00h20)

Écoute je suis désolé de t'avoir traité de con et désolé que tu sois préoccupé par des trucs et que je ne puisse pas t'aider.

.

(Jeu 00h22)

_En train de dormir._

.

(Jeu 00h23)

Tu avais aussi raison à propos Katy. J'en ai parlé aujourd'hui.

.

(Jeu 00h24)

_Bien sûr que j'avais raison. Et je pense que tu veux dire hier. _

.

(Jeu 00h25)

Fais pas ton malin avec moi maintenant, Sherlock.

.

(Jeu 00h25)

_Tu veux que je sois ennuyeux ? D'accord, je suis désolé que ça n'ait pas marché avec Katy_.

.

(Jeu 00h26)

Vraiment ?

(Jeu 00h26)

_Non._

.

(Jeu 00h27)

Compris

.

(Jeu 00h28)

_Tu l'as dit toi-même, je n'aime pas les gens. _

.

(Jeu 00h29)

Ouais, je sais.

.

(Jeu 00h30)

_Pourquoi ça ne te dérange pas ? Ça dérange les gens au lycée. _

.

(Jeu 00h31)

Je ne suis pas une de ces personnes qui frappe les autres parce qu'ils sont un peu différents… et odieux.

.

(Jeu 00h32)

_Tu ne sais pas pourquoi ils m'ont frappé. _

.

(Jeu 00h33)

C'est pas difficile à deviner.

.

(Jeu 00h34)

_Tu n'as aucune idée._

.

(Jeu 00h35)

Alors dis-moi.

.

(Jeu 00h35)

_Je dors. _

* * *

(Jeu 19h47)

Comment est ton frère ?

.

(Jeu 20h04)

_Pourquoi ? _

.

(Jeu 20h05)

Je demande juste.

(Jeu 20h06)

Et tu sais, tu peux poser des questions en retour.

.

(Jeu 20h10)

_Mycroft est un con, faux-cul qui pense qu'il sait tout ; il est en ce moment à son douzième régime et a été, sans surprise, célibataire toute sa vie. A ma grande contrariété, il a trouvé du travail au sein du gouvernement, ce qui veut dire que mère le traite comme s'il avait éradiqué la faim dans le monde. __C'est suffisant ? _

.

(Jeu 20h12)

Je suppose que vous ne vous entendez pas ?

.

(Jeu 20h13)

_J'aime manger des gâteaux devant lui. La douleur dans ses yeux est plaisamment pitoyable. _

.

(Jeu. 20h14)

Ok. Et Mycroft ? Les prénoms inhabituels se transmettent dans la famille ?

.

(Jeu 20h15)

_Généralement pas. Tu as des frères et sœurs ? _

.

(Jeu 20h17)

J'ai une soeur qui s'appelle Harry. Elle était plutôt saoule à Halloween et s'est évanouie dans un buisson. J'ai dû la chercher et la conduire à la maison à 3 heure du matin.

.

(Jeu 20h18)

_Elle a l'air charmante. Tu t'es déguisé ? S'il te plait dit moi que tu ne t'ais pas déguisé. _

.

(Jeu 20h19)

J'avais un masque. J'ai pas fait tout le truc avec le costume. Katy voulait que je sois en hérisson mais j'avais pas envie de me faire frapper…

.

(Jeu 20h22)

_Je ne suis pas vraiment sûr de savoir comment répondre à ça. _

.

(Jeu 20h23)

Je ne te le reproche pas. Tu vas probablement m'imaginer comme un hérisson à partir de maintenant, oh mon Dieu.

.

(Jeu 20h24)

_Je pourrais aussi bien parler à un hérisson, la conversation en serait tout aussi stimulante. _

.

(Jeu 20h25)

C'est ça ta tentative à l'humour ?

.

(Jeu 20h26)

_A peu près_

.

(Jeu 20h27)

Joli

* * *

(Ven 00:36)

_Greg, j'a__i un problème. _

.

(Ven 00h41)

Et qu'est-ce que ça pourrait être ?

.

(Ven 00h42)

_J'aime bien John._

.

(Ven 00h43)

Whoa, hey. Tu sais que tout ce que j'ai dit mardi dernier était une blague, hein ?

.

(Ven 00h45)

_Je ne veux pas dire romantiquement, espèce d'idiot. _

.

(Ven 00h48)

Bien sûr. Depuis quand le grand Sherlock Holmes "aime bien" quelqu'un ?

.

(Ven 00h49)

_Je sais, tais toi. J'allais l'obliger à arrêter de m'envoyer des messages, mais il a dit quelque chose._

.

(Ven 00h51)

Quoi ?

.

(Ven 00h52)

_Il a dit qu'il ne peut pas me "dé-connaitre"_

.

(Ven 00h52)

… Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?

.

(Ven 00h56)

_Je ne peux pas le dé-connaitre, Greg ! C'est entièrement sa faute ! Ça ne fait rien si je ne lui parle plus à nouveau. Sa garniture de sandwich et sa stupide sœur alcoolique et cette tête de hérisson seront toujours dans un coin de ma tête ! _

.

(Ven 00h57)

Je suis plus qu'un peu confus. Qu'est-ce que les hérissons ont à voir avec ça ?

.

(Ven 00h59)

_Peu importe, je vais faire un tour. _

.

(Ven 01h02)

A minuit ? Tu vas te faire poignarder .

(Ven 01h07)

Très bien alors, content d'avoir pu aider.


	3. 3 novembre

**Note de l'auteur :**

Je n'ai absolument aucune idée s'il y a un feu d'artifice à Regents Park le 5 novembre, alors faisons comme s'il y en avait un.

**Note de la traductrice :**

Merci beaucoup pour les reviews, vous êtes géniaux ! Je sais que j'ai du retard mais promis je répondrai à toutes les reviews.

...

Chapitre 3 : 3 novembre

...

**Résumé :**

Alors merci d'être une utile, arrogante distraction.

John : _Sherlock _ : Greg

…

**Samedi 3 novembre**

(Sam 18h42)

Sherlock, mon vieil ami, comment ça va ?

.

(Sam 18h45)

_Passe les débuts de conversations inutiles, ça devient répétitif. Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? _

.

(Sam 18h47)

Tu déconnes pas toi. Droit au but, j'aime ça.

.

(Sam 18h48)

_Je peux voir que cette conversation va prendre un chemin fascinant. _

.

(Sam 18h50)

Ok, je voulais voir si je pouvais te poser quelques questions.

.

(Sam 18h51)

_A propos de quoi ? _

.

(Sam 18h51)

Toi

.

(Sam 18h52)

_Et pourquoi je suis soudainement le centre de ton samedi soir ? _

.

(Sam 18h54)

Tu ne te pose jamais de questions à propos de moi ? Tu n'as jamais le besoin de découvrir des trucs sur la personne à qui tu envoies constamment des messages ?

.

(Sam 18h54)

_Non_

(Sam 18h55)

_Et c'est à peine constamment, John_

.

(Sam 18h57)

Je vais faire comme si ça ne m'avait pas offensé.

.

(Sam 18h59)

_Qu'est-ce que tu peux vouloir savoir à propos de moi ? Ma taille de chaussure ? Ce n'est pas vraiment des données pertinentes _

.

(Sam 19h00)

Je fais du 41.

.

(Sam 19h01)

_Tu n'abandonnes pas._

.

(Sam 19h04)

La plupart des gens verrait ça comme une qualité :-)

.

(Sam 19h04)

_Oui…_

.

(Sam 7h05)

Alors je peux demander ?

.

(Sam 19h06)

_Je suppose que je ne peux pas t'en empêcher._

(Sam 19h20)

_John ?_

.

(Sam 19h22)

Je réfléchis juste. Je ne veux pas demander quelque chose de trop personnel

.

(Sam 19h24)

_Ce n'est pas comme si tu faisais une demande en mariage. _

.

(Sam 19h27)

Non tu as raison. Je garde ça pour quelque chose de spécial.

(Sam 19h30)

Je déconne !

(Sam 19h34)

Sherlock?

.

(Sam 19h34)

_Evidement._

_._

(Sam 19h36)

Ok, tu vis où à Londres ?

.

(Sam 19h37)

_Ça, c'est un peu personnel._

.

(Sam 19h39)

Je ne demande pas ton adresse

(Sam 19h40)

Pour le moment.

(Sam 19h45)

…je blague ! A nouveau, sincèrement.

.

(Sam 19h46)

_Hilarant. _

.

(Sam 19h49)

Ok, tu n'as pas besoin de me dire où tu habites, mais tu connais Baker Street ?

.

(Sam 19h52)

_J'ai mémorisé la carte de Londres à six ans. Je connais toutes les rues. Mais oui, j'étais déjà à Baker Street._

.

(Sam 19h53)

Bien, super.

.

(Sam 19h54)

_C'est là où tu habites ? _

.

(Sam 19h55)

Non, mais j'habite pas loin.

.

(Sam 19h56)

_Alors quelle est l'importance de Baker Street ? _

.

(Sam 19h58)

Je sais pas, c'est simplement que tu sembles plus réel si je sais qu'on a marché dans les mêmes rues.

.

(Sam 20h00)

_Mais il doit y avoir quelque chose d'important à propos de Baker Street, sinon tu ne l'aurais pas choisi. _

.

(Sam 20h02)

Il y a un café là-bas appelé Speedy's. C'est là que j'ai rencontré Katy en fait.

.

(Sam 20h03)

_Sentiment. C'est toujours les sentiments. Combien de temps vous avez été ensemble ? _

.

(Sam 20h05)

10 mois.

.

(Sam 20h06)

_Et comment tu as célébré ? _

.

(Sam 20h07)

Célébré quoi ?

.

(Sam 20h07)

_La rupture. _

.

(Sam 20h10)

Ah ! Mes amis m'ont entrainé dehors et m'ont payé des verres toute la nuit, puis je me suis endormi dans le salon d'un ami derrière le canapé.

.

(Sam 20h11)

_Très classe. _

.

(Sam 20h13)

Ok, ma prochaine question. Tu as une petite-amie ?

.

(Sam 20h14)

_Petite-amie ? Non, pas vraiment mon domaine. _

.

(Sam 20h16)

Oh.

(Sam 20h19)

Tu as un petit-ami ?

(Sam 20h20)

Ce qui n'est pas grave…

.

(Sam 20h21)

_Je sais que ce n'est pas grave._

_._

(Sam 20h27)

Alors ?

(Sam 20h29)

Tu as un copain ?

.

(Sam 20h30)

_Non._

.

(Sam 20h33)

Ok. Célibataire alors, comme moi maintenant. Bien.

.

(Sam 20h36)

_Si c'est comme ça que tu as conquis Katy, je serai tenté de dire que tu as besoin de repenser tes méthodes. _

(Sam 20h37)

_Et tes cibles._

.

(Sam 20h42)

Non… ne commence pas. Je ne proposais pas quoi que ce soit.

.

(Sam 20h44)

_Si tu le dis. Tu as d'autres questions ? _

.

(Sam 20h47)

Tu étudiais quoi au lycée avant… quoi qu'il se soit passé.

.

(Sam 20h49)

_Chimie, biologie, maths et physiques._

.

(Sam 20h52)

Bon sang, c'est des matières plutôt intenses.

.

(Sam 20h53)

_Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de suggérer ? _

.

(Sam 20h55)

Rien. Question suivante, quelle est ta chanson préférée ?

.

(Sam 20h57)

_Si tu parles des musiques du top 50, je n'en ai pas. Je ne les supporte pas._

.

(Sam 20h59)

Ouais, c'est assez juste. Qu'est-ce que tu aimes ?

.

(Sam 21h02)

_J'ai été seulement réellement exposé à la musique classique. Je joue du violon et j'ai une préférence pour la Chaconne de Bach._

.

(Sam 21h04)

Tellement majestueux, je me sens comme si je devais faire la révérence à l'écran de mon téléphone ;)

.

(Sam 21h06)

_J'interdis le clin d'œil. _

.

(Sam 21h08)

Ou quoi ? Tu vas me jouer du violon de manière agressive ?

.

(Sam 21h10)

_Je ferai exactement ça si c'est efficace. _

.

(Sam 21h11)

;)

.

(Sam 21h13)

_Rappel moi pourquoi j'ai engagé cette conversation avec toi ? _

.

(Sam 21h14)

Parce que mes messages sont le meilleur moment de ta journée et que je suis plein de charme ?

(Sam 21h28)

Ton silence parle de lui-même

...

(Dim 00h45)

_Je n'ai pas répondu parce que j'étais un peu distrait plus tôt. Mycroft mettait encore son gros nez dans mes affaires._

.

(Dim 00h51)

C'est pas grave.

.

(Dim 00h53)

_Je t'ai réveillé ? _

.

(Dim 00h58)

Un peu.

.

(Dim 1h01)

_Tu n'envoies pas souvent des messages au gens pendant les premières heures du matin ? _

.

(Dim 1h04)

Occasionnellement, ouais. C'était surtout Katy cependant.

(Dim 1h06)

Je ne dors pas très bien la nuit de toute façon.

.

(Dim 1h07)

_Je vois. _

.

(Dim 1h10)

Plus tôt, je voulais dire merci. Je me sentais un peu mal ces derniers temps à cause de ce qui s'est passé…

(Dim 1h13)

T'envoyer des messages a aidé d'une certaine façon, ça a gardé mon esprit ailleurs pendant un moment. Alors merci pour être vraiment une utile, arrogante distraction.

.

(Dim 1h16)

_C'est plutôt toi la distraction. _

(Dim 1h24)

_De rien en tout cas. _

* * *

(Dim 16h10)

Comment vont les choses avec John ?

.

(Dim 16h15)

_Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire, ça ? _

.

(Dim 16h17)

Tu sais ce que ça veut dire. Tu lui envoies encore des SMS ?

.

(Dim 16h19)

_Tu sais que je lui envoie toujours des messages, je t'ai encore vu fouiller mon téléphone. Tu devrais vraiment apprendre à être plus discret. _

.

(Dim 16h22)

J'y travaille.

(Dim 16h24)

On dirait que vous vous entendez très bien pour deux étrangers. C'est bizarre ?

.

(Dim 16h30)

_Parler à John n'est pas bizarre. Un peu épuisant parfois, mais il n'est pas complètement insupportable. _

.

(Dim 16h33)

Tu as pensé à le rencontrer ?

.

(Dim 16h35)

_Non_

.

(Dim 16h37)

Pourquoi pas ?

.

(Dim 16h39)

_Une meilleure question est, pourquoi je devrais ? _

.

(Dim 16h42)

Vous vivez tous les deux à Londres et vous êtes tous les deux assez cinglés pour construire toute une relation seulement par message.

(Dim 16h45)

Je dirais que c'est un exploit. Alors pourquoi ne pas le rencontrer ?

.

(Dim 16h47)

_Tu oublies que je connais cet "étranger" depuis seulement deux semaines. _

.

(Dim 16h50)

Je croyais que tu aimais un peu de danger ? Au moins s'il s'avère que c'est un quarantenaire vierge ça fera une histoire drôle un jour.

(Dim 16h52)

"Sherlock Holmes et la fois où il s'est lié d'amitié avec un pédophile". Ça se vend tout seul.

.

(Dim 16h54)

_Tu n'as pas du travail à faire ? Tu es celui de nous deux qui est au lycée._

.

(Dim 16h57)

Hey, c'est la nuit du feu d'artifice demain ! Tu peux le rencontrer à Regents Park. Il y aura beaucoup de monde là-bas au moins et tu peux prendre ton spray au poivre juste au cas où ;)

.

(Dim 16h59)

_Non. Je ne prévois pas de quitter la maison demain soir pour un feu d'artifice inutile. Et John ne serait pas d'accord. _

.

(Dim 17h02)

Comme tu veux

* * *

**Lundi 5 novembre**

(Lun 14h05)

Tu fais quelque chose ce soir ?

.

(Lun 14h12)

_Pourquoi ? _

.

(Lun 14h14)

Je me demandais simplement. Je ne te propose pas un rendez-vous.

.

(Lun 14h16)

_Non. Je ne vais pas aller voir le feu d'artifice ce soir. _

_._

(Lun 14h20)

En réalité j'y vais seulement pour le cidre chaud

(Lun 14h22)

Et les châtaignes grillées…

.

(Lun 14h27)

_Ca à l'air plutôt ennuyant pour être à mon gout. Et je n'aime pas les grandes foules, ça fait trop d'idiots au même endroit. _

.

(Lun 14h33)

C'est aussi un truc vraiment bizarre à fêter, tu ne trouves pas ?

.

(Lun 14h36)

_Quoi ? _

.

(Mon 2:41pm)

Guy Fawkes qui a presque fait sauter le parlement ? Tu connais la vraie raison de cette soirée ?

.

(Lun 14h46)

_Oh, c'est ça qui s'est passé ? _

.

(Lun 14h50)

Tu n'as jamais entendu parler de Guy Fawkes ?

.

(Lun 14h53)

_Non, je devrais ? _

.

(Lun 14h57)

On apprend ça à l'école primaire, on fait une réplique de lui pour jeter dans le bucher… tu n'as pas fait ça ? Poudre à canon, trahison et complot ?

.

(Lun 15h00)

_Si on l'a fait j'ai dû le supprimer. Bien que tout ça à l'air sans but pour moi. Qu'est-ce que bruler un réplica apporte ? _

.

(Lun 15h05)

…attends, "supprimé" ?

.

(Lun 15h07)

_Oui, supprimé. Tu vois mon cerveau est comme un disque dur. Je sauvegarde seulement les données qui seront utiles ou importantes. Ce Guy Fawkes n'était évidemment ni l'un, ni l'autre. _

.

(Lun 15h19)

Jésus, c'est dingue. Je suis plutôt sûr que les cerveaux ne marchent pas comme ça.

(Lun 15h22)

Et c'était un évènement majeur dans l'histoire de l'Angleterre ! Comment ça ne peut pas être important.

.

(Lun 15h29)

_Profite de ta soirée John. Ne t'endors pas derrière d'autres canapés. _

_..._

(Lun 21h12)

Tu rates quelque chose.

.

(Lun 21h27)

_J'en doute vraiment._

_._

(Lun 21h34)

Les feux d'artifices à Londres sont toujours les meilleurs :) C'est la seule photo décente que j'ai réussi à avoir :

(Lun 21h35)

www. whtimes. co. uk/ polopoly_fs/0610sw1012_1_1_1677356!image/140144515 0. jpg_gen/derivatives/landscape_630/1401445150. jpg

.

(Lun 21h38)

_Tu es à Regents Park ? _

.

(Lun 21h42)

Yep.

(Lun 21h45)

Attend, pourquoi ? Tu es ici ?

.

(Lun 21h49)

_Oui._

.

(Lun 21h53)

Oh. Donc tu es parmi cette foule quelque part ? Une de ces têtes est la tienne ?

.

(Lun 21h56)

_Non, probablement pas. Je ne suis pas au milieu de la foule._

.

(Lun 21h58)

C'est vraiment bizarre. Pourquoi j'ai la soudaine impression qu'on m'observe ?

.

(Lun 22h01)

_Ne te flatte pas toi-même, je ne t'espionne pas. Je ne sais même pas à quoi tu ressembles. _

.

(Lun 22h11)

Si tu le dis.

(Lun 22h13)

Qu'est ce qui t'as fait changer d'avis à propos de venir ?

.

(Lun 22h18)

_M'ennuyais. _

.

(Lun 22h22)

Tu as testé le cidre ?

.

(Lun 22h24)

_Oui, en fait. Un garçon de sept ans m'a aussi lancé des châtaignes à la tête, alors je vais renter. _

.

(Lun 22h27)

Haha ! Pauvre chou.

(Lun 22h45)

Bonne nuit !


	4. 11 novembre

**Note de l'auteur :**

Molly entre en piste.

**Note de la traductrice :**

Ça y est je suis en vacances et j'ai donc officiellement fini ma première année à la fac \o/. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira toujours autant.

...

Chapitre 4 : 11 novembre

...

**Résumé :**

Dis lui que je suis à Hawaii en train de manger un gâteau au fromage de la taille de l'Europe

John : _Sherlock_ : Greg : **Molly**

...

**Dimanche 11 novembre**

**...**

(Dim 12h34)

_M'ennui_

.

(Dim 12h44)

Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'y fasse ?

.

(Dim 12h46)

_Rends-moi non-ennuyé._

.

(Dim 12h47)

C'est un mot ça ?

.

(Dim 12h48)

_Ça l'est maintenant._

.

(Dim 12h50)

Tu n'as pas un animal que tu peux embêter ? Un chat, un chien ?

.

(Dim 12h52)

_Non, Mère est allergique à la fourrure. _

.

(Dim 12h56)

Alors fait toi une tasse de thé.

.

(Dim 12h57)

_Thé ? __Pourquoi du thé ? Que va accomplir le thé ? _

.

(Dim 12h58)

Le thé rend tout meilleur.

.

(Dim 13h00)

_Oh vraiment. Je n'ai jamais bu du thé avant. _

.

(Dim 13h02)

C'est une blague ? Raison de plus pour en faire un ! Tu préfères t'ennuyer ou t'ennuyer avec une bonne tasse de thé ?

.

(Dim 13h04)

_On dirait qu'il y a une réponse évidente. _

(Dim 1h10)

_Je viens juste de vérifier dans le placard, on n'en a plus. _

.

(Dim 13h12)

Oh mon Dieu plus de thé ? Tu es vraiment dans une impasse.

.

(Dim 13h13)

_M'ennuiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii._

.

(Dim 13h16)

Sors et vas en acheter. Je l'exige. C'est ridicule d'avoir vécu aussi longtemps sans avoir expérimenté les joies du thé.

(Dim 13h20)

En fait, va chez Speedy' !

.

(Dim 13h22)

_Tu penses que je devrais aller à Baker Street pour boire une tasse de thé ? _

.

(Dim 13h23)

Oui. J'insiste.

.

(Dim 13h24)

_Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? _

.

(Dim 13h26)

Rien, j'essaye juste de soigner ton ennui.

(Dim 13h28)

Va chez Speedy's !

.

(Dim 13h30)

_Est-ce que c'est une sorte d'expérience ? _

.

(Dim 13h31)

Oui, exactement, une expérience.

(Dim 13h36)

J'essaye de découvrir combien de tasses de thé doivent être bues avant que l'étudiant moyen ne souffre d'un empoisonnement au thé.

(Dim 13h40)

Les résultats vont changer la vie des consommateurs de thé à travers le monde.

.

(Dim 13h42)

_Est-ce que tu viens juste de m'appeler "moyen" ? Je n'ai jamais été autant offensé. _

(Dim 13h43)

_Et l'empoisonnement au thé n'existe pas. _

.

(Dim 13h45)

Va chez Speedy's.

(Dim 13h46)

Maintenant.

.

(Dim 13h50)

_Bien. Mais je sais que tu prépares quelque chose._

.

(Dim 13h52)

:)

* * *

(Dim 14h05)

S'il te plait dis-moi que tu travailles là, maintenant ?

.

(Dim 14h14)

**Oui :)**

.

(Dim 14h17)

Parfait. Bientôt un mec appelé Sherlock va rentrer. Sers-lui ce qu'il veut, gratuit. Je te rembourse demain.

.

(Dim 14h22)

**Je ne comprends rien, pourquoi je fais ça ? Et comment je vais savoir qui est Sherlock ? ****Il ressemble à quoi ? **

.

(Dim 14h23)

Je t'expliquerai plus tard. Et je ne sais pas à quoi il ressemble, je ne l'ai jamais rencontré.

.

(Dim 14h24pm)

**Tu… ne l'as jamais rencontré ? Qui est ce mec ? **

.

(Dim 14h26)

C'est pas important, c'est un homme, d'environs 17-18 ans. Speedy's n'est pas exactement un lieu fréquenté par les étudiants, je pense que tu sauras qui il est.

.

(Dim 14h37)

**Uh, ok…**

.

(Dim 14h38)

Merci ! Je t'appellerai, quand est ta prochaine pause ?

.

(Dim 14h40)

**15h15**

* * *

(Dim 14h58)

_Ce thé a intérêt à être la meilleure foutue boisson que j'ai jamais bu. _

.

(Dim 14h59)

Haha, je suis sûr que tu ne seras pas déçu.

.

(Dim 15h00)

_On verra. _

* * *

Dim 15h16

*Appel sortant*

.

**- Salut, John ! Pou- **

.

- Comment ça s'est passé ?

.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?**

.

- Je veux dire Sherlock, comment il était ?

.

**- Oh il était très… intéressant.**

.

- Intéressant ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

.

**- Non je veux dire… je veux dire un très bon intéressant. Par exemple quand il est rentré, il avait cette… je sais pas, prestance.**

.

- Une prestance ?

.

**- Ouais, j'étais tellement attirée par lui- **

.

- Et quoi d'autre ?

.

**- Oh, uhm. Il est plutôt grand et il porte un long manteau avec une écharpe. Et il a ces boucles noirs, sauvages et des yeux bleus/gris perçant et- oh, il est merveilleux, vraiment.**

.

- Molly, reste concentrée. Quoi d'autre s'est passé ?

.

**- Bah, il est venu au comptoir et j'ai demandé 'je peux vous aider ?' et il a dit qu'il voulait une tasse de thé. Et, oh mon Dieu, il a cette incroyable voix profonde qui-**

.

- Molly.

.

**- Désolé, j'ai juste… Il m'a fait ce petit sourire. Je pourrais… Je sais pas… Peut-être que je pourrais-**

.

- Peut-être que tu pourrais quoi ?

.

**- Lui donner mon numéro ?**

.

- …

.

**- John ? … John tu es là ? Tu sais s'il est célibataire ?**

.

- Ouais, désolé Molly. Il est célibataire. Ça s'est aussi bien passé ? Il n'était pas impoli ou quoi que ce soit ?

.

**- Hmmm, non je ne crois pas. Il a fait une petite remarque à propos de mon rouge à lèvre, mais il semble bien. Un peu intense, cependant. Je me sentais comme s'il me scrutais, tu sais.**

.

- Tu… tu penses qu'il s'intéresse à toi ?

.

**- Ben, il y qu'un seul moyen de le savoir, pas vrai ?**

.

- … Ouais. Ouais je suppose. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait maintenant ?

.

**- Juste une seconde, laisse-moi vérifier… Il est assis à la fenêtre avec son téléphone. On dirait qu'il envoie des messages à quelqu'un.**

.

- Envoyer des messages… quelqu'un-

.

**- Tu vas me dire qui il est maintenant ? Et pourquoi tu lui offres du thé ?**

.

- Il est juste un… un… Je sais pas, il est juste… C'est un ami, je suppose.

.

**- Ah, ok. Ça te dérange pas, si ?**

.

- Hmm ?

.

**- Si je lui donne mon numéro.**

.

- Oh. Uhm, non Molly, vas-y. Je pense juste qu'il ne cherche pas quelque chose pour le moment. Je veux dire, il m'a dit que les petites-amies ne sont pas vraiment son… domaine.

.

**- Oh. Oh. Tu penses qu'il est… gay ?**

.

- Non ! Je veux dire, je ne sais pas il n'a jamais-

.

**- Oh mince, je dois y aller John, Mrs H est—**

.

*Déconnexion*

* * *

(Dim 15h20)

Où es-tu ?

.

(Dim 15h22)

_Pourquoi tu veux savoir ? _

.

(Dim 15h23)

C'est ton frère. Il se demande où tu es passé.

.

(Dim 15h24)

_Oh, pour l'amour de Dieu. _

.

(Dim 15h26)

Il passe par moi maintenant parce qu'il sait que tu ne lui répondras pas.

(Dim 15h27)

Sérieusement, vous deux, vous agissez comme si vous aviez encore cinq ans.

.

(Dim 15h28)

_Dis-lui que je suis à Hawaii, en train de manger un gâteau au fromage de la taille de l'Europe. __Ça va le rendre jaloux. _

.

(Dim 15h29)

Contrairement à toi, j'aimerai rester dans les bonnes grâces de ton frère.

.

(Dim 15h30)

_Il n'a pas de bonnes grâces. _

.

(Dim 15h32)

Dis-moi juste où tu es. Apparemment tu as de la famille qui arrive et il veut que tu sois là.

.

(Dim 15h33)

_Ce n'est pas ses affaires, où je suis. Je suis malade qu'il me baby site. Je ne suis pas un enfant. _

.

(Dim 15h35)

Physiquement, non. Mais mentallement…

(Dim 15h37)

D'accord, dis-moi juste où tu es. Je suis curieux.

.

(Dim 15h37)

_Baker Street._

.

(Dim 15h38)

Faisant quoi ?

.

(Dim 15h39)

_En train de boire du thé. _

.

(Dim 15h41)

… Tu es allé à Baker Street juste pour une tasse de thé ?

.

(Dim 15h43)

_Ce n'est pas "juste" une tasse de thé. C'est ma première tasse de thé. _

(Dim 15h44)

_Est-ce que c'est bizarre ? _

.

(Dim 15h45)

Un peu, ouais.

.

(Dim 15h45)

_C'était gratuit. _

.

(Dim 15h46)

Comment ça ?

.

(Dim 15h49)

_J'ai le sentiment que John a payé. La fille au comptoir me regardait comme s'il m'avait poussé un troisième bras. __Une amie à John, évidement. _

.

(Dim 15h50)

Je regrette de ne pas avoir de cyber ami qui m'offre des tasses de thé. Où je peux en avoir un ?

.

(Dim 15h52)

_Je crois que j'ai eu le dernier. _

.

(Dim 15h55)

Je peux te l'emprunter ?

.

(Dim 15h55)

_Non. _

.

(Dim 15h56)

Radin.

.

(Dim 15h59)

_Et tu dis que c'est moi l'enfant. _

* * *

(Dim 16h32)

Alors ? Comment était ta première tasse de thé ?

.

(Dim 16h40)

_C'était trop laiteux et pas assez fort pour moi. Cependant, c'était rafraichissant et le sucre était bien dosé. __7/10._

.

(Dim 16h44)

Il n'y a que toi pour répondre avec un vrai résumé. ''Bon'' ou ''horrible'' aurait suffi, tu sais.

.

(Dim 16h46)

_J'ai répondu à ta question, non ? _

.

(Dim 16h47)

Je ne me plains pas. Je suis content que tu aies aimé, cependant.

.

(Dim 16h49)

_Je suppose que je dois te dire merci pour l'avoir payé, même si ce n'était pas nécessaire. _

.

(Dim 16h53)

Bah, c'est un peu comme payer la première pine à quelqu'un, non ? Je me sens responsable pour ce grand changement dans ta vie.

.

(Dim 16h55)

_En effet, boire du thé a révolutionné la façon dont je vis. _

.

(Dim 16h56)

Ne te moque pas du pouvoir de l'eau bouillante combinée avec des feuilles aromatisées. C'est mon remède contre les gueules de bois.

**…**

(Dim 17h10)

_J'ai peur que m'est parents ne m'obligent à interagir avec les gens dans notre maison maintenant, et je préfèrerai me jeter par la fenêtre. _

.

(Dim 17h12)

Repas de famille ?

.

(Dim 17h16)

_Plutôt soirée insultons-Sherlock_

.

(Dim 17h18)

Tu survivras, on se parle plus tard.

.

(Dim 17h20)

_Si __je suis toujours là. _


	5. 19 novembre

**Note de la traductrice :**

Merci beaucoup pour tous vos messages, ça fait énormément plaisir.

...

Chapitre 5 : 19 novembre

...

Résumé : Merci. Maintenant dégage.

John : Sherlock : **Molly**

...

**Lundi 19 novembre**

(Lun 12h18)

Je déjeune à nouveau seul, alors… moment de poser des questions ?

.

(Lun 12h22)

_Bonjour, John. J'ai peur que Sherlock ne soit pas à la maison pour le moment. _

.

(Lun 12h27)

Qui c'est ? Pourquoi tu as le téléphone de Sherlock ?

.

(Lun 12h29)

_Je pense qu'une meilleure question serait : qui es-tu ? _

.

(Lun 12h30)

… John.

.

(Lun 12h32)

_J'avais compris ça moi-même, merci. Comment connais-tu mon frère ? _

.

(Lun 12h35)

Attends, c'est Mycroft ?

.

(Lun 12h38)

_Je vois que Sherlock a parlé de moi. _

.

(Lun 12h40)

Ouais. Une ou deux fois.

.

(Lun 12h43)

_Tu vas répondre à ma question ? _

.

(Lun 12h45)

Pourquoi tu ne réponds pas à la mienne en premier ? Pourquoi as-tu le téléphone de Sherlock ?

.

(Lun 12h47)

_J'aime prendre sur moi pour m'assurer que mon petit-frère est tout le temps en sécurité. Il semble s'attirer des ennuis partout où il va. _

.

(Lun 12h48)

Ça ne répond pas vraiment à ma question.

.

(Lun 12h50)

_J'ai remarqué qu'il envoyait des SMS beaucoup plus fréquemment que d'habitude. Je trouve ça impolie qu'il ne m'ait pas présenté à son nouvel… ami. _

.

(Lun 12h52)

Je ne le connais pas vraiment depuis longtemps…

(Lun 12h53)

Donc, tu lui as volé son téléphone ? Pour envahir sa vie privée ?

.

(Lun 12h54)

_Avec de bonnes intentions, John. S'il te plait n'en pense pas moins de moi. Je sais ce qui est le mieux pour lui. _

.

(Lun 12h56)

Comment penses-tu qu'il se sente à propos de nous deux en train de parler là maintenant ?

.

(Lun 12h58)

_Oh, je suis sûr qu'il serait mortifié et il me jetterait surement quelque chose dessus. Il adore être dramatique. C'est pourquoi je supprimerai ces messages quand on aura fini. _

.

(Lun 12h59)

Mais je peux toujours lui raconter.

.

(Lun 13h01)

_Tu peux. Ou tu peux m'aider. _

.

(Lun 13h02)

Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

.

(Lun 13h04)

_Que tu poses à mon frère certaines questions que je t'aurai communiquées, puis que tu me rapportes ses réponses. _

.

(Lun 13h10)

… Tu plaisantes, hein ?

.

(Lun 13h12)

_Et qu'est ce qui te donnerait cette impression ? _

.

(Lun 13h13)

Tu es un foutu malade.

.

(Lun 13h14)

_Je serais heureux de t'envoyer un petit salaire en retour. _

.

(Lun 13h16)

Tu veux me payer pour trahir la confiance de Sherlock ? Pourquoi tu ne peux pas lui poser tes questions toi-même ?

.

(Lun 13h18)

_Malheureusement, il n'a jamais été disposé à s'ouvrir à moi. Cependant, pour certaines raisons, il semble t'apprécier. Si tu m'aides, ça serait comme m'autoriser à voir son journal intime. _

.

(Lun 13h20)

Et pourquoi tu veux ça ?

.

(Lun 13h21)

_Je m'inquiète pour lui. Constamment. _

.

(Lun 13h23)

Qu'y a-t-il à s'inquiéter ?

.

(Lun 13h26)

_Oh, John. Si seulement tu savais. On dirait qu'il ne t'a pas tout dit. _

.

(Lun 13h27)

Je ne m'attends pas à ce qu'il le fasse. Contrairement à toi, je respecte sa vie privée.

.

(Lun 13h28)

_L'offre est maintenue. Ça serait une aide immense si tu acceptais. __Mon numéro est 0766738519_

.

(Lun 13h29)

Merci. Maintenant dégage.

* * *

(Mar 12h05)

_John, j'ai d'excellentes nouvelles._

.

(Mar 12h07)

Et qu'est-ce que c'est ?

.

(Mar 12h10)

_J'ai fait des expériences._

(Mar 12h11)

_Avec du thé. _

.

(Mar 12h12)

… Quoi ?

.

(Mar 12h13)

_Je suis sorti acheter plus de thé hier, et j'ai fait des expériences avec depuis. _

.

(Mar 12h14)

Haha ! Tu es devenu fou à cause de l'ennui ?

.

(Mar 12h15)

_Tu rigoles, mais sais-tu quelle quantité de lait est trop de lait, au millimètre près, pour une tasse de 250ml ? _

.

(Mar 12h16)

Ça ne dépend pas des préférences ?

.

(Mar 12h17)

_En général, mais l'avis des autres personnes est stupide. _

.

(Mar 12h20)

Alors c'est comme ça que tu passes tes journées ? En faisant d'innombrables tasses de thé pour tester les quantités appropriées de lait ?

.

(Mar 12h21)

_Et de sucre._

(Mar 12h23)

_Et combien de temps le sachet doit infuser pour les différents types de thé. _

(Mar 12h26)

_Sais-tu que le thé vert est meilleur quand il est infusé à une température comprise entre 60 et 85 degrés Celsius ? _

.

(Mar 12h30)

C'est mignon.

.

(Mar 12h31)

_Mignon ? Qu'est-ce qui est mignon ? _

.

(Mar 12h32)

Tu sembles vraiment excité à propos de ça, est c'est seulement pour du thé. C'est plutôt mignon.

(Mar 12h34)

Oh mon Dieu. Mignon n'était peut-être pas le bon mot à utiliser.

(Mar 12h38)

Ouaip, mauvais mot. Oublie que je l'ai dit.

.

(Mar 12h40)

… _C'est bon._

(Mar 12h42)

_Cependant, je ne suis pas un petit chien._

.

(Mar 12h43)

Oui, je sais, désolé.

(Mar 12h46)

Je vais en cours.

.

(Mar 12h47)

_Ton prochain cours ne commence pas avant 42 minutes._

.

(Mar 12h49)

Comment tu sais ça ?

.

(Mar 12h50)

_Je ne le sais pas, je l'ai remarqué. _

.

(Mar 12h53)

Bien sûr.

.

(Mar 12h54)

_Tu es énervé ? _

.

(Mar 12h55)

Non. Retourne à ton thé.

* * *

(Mer 18h58)

J'ai oublié de te dire, l'autre jour ton frère m'a parlé.

.

(Mer 19h12)

_Quoi ? Comment ? _

(Mer 19h13)

_Il sait à propos de toi ? _

(Mer 19h14)

_Insupportable gros crétin. Bien sûr qu'il a découvert._

(Mer 19h15)

_Alors ? Raconte-moi ! _

.

(Mer 19h18)

Tu fais comme si j'étais un grand et précieux secret.

.

(Mer 19h19)

_John !_

.

(Mer 19h21)

Il m'a envoyé des messages avec ton téléphone, puis les a supprimé.

.

(Mer 19h23)

_Je vais lancer tout ce qu'il possède par la fenêtre et ensuite le gaver de tous les trucs gras que je peux trouver. Comment ce bâtard suffisant ose voler mon téléphone. _

.

(Mer 19h25)

Ouais, il a dit que tu aimes être dramatique.

.

(Mer 19h26)

_Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit d'autre ? Dis-moi tout ! Ne laisse rien de côté. _

.

(Mer 19h29)

Il m'a demandé qui j'étais et comment je te connaissais, mais je ne lui ai pas dit comment on… en est arrivé là. Puis il a proposé de me payer pour te poser des questions spécifiques et de lui transmettre les réponses.

.

(Mer 19h31)

_Tu as accepté ? _

.

(Mer 19h32)

Non, bien sûr que non.

.

(Mer 19h33)

_Dommage. Tu aurais pu gagner un peu d'argent et j'aurais pu humilier mon frère. __Penses-y la prochaine fois. _

.

(Mer 19h35)

… Tu es… rempli de surprises.

.

(Mer 19h36)

_Tu préfèrerais que je sois ennuyeux ? Comme ton amie qui m'a servis chez Speedy's ? _

.

(Mer 19h38)

Molly ?

.

(Mer 19h40)

_Oui. Elle est tellement facile cerner que c'était un peu embrassant. _

.

(Mer 19h42)

Je crois que tu oublies qu'elle est mon amie

.

(Mer 19h43)

_Non, je n'ai pas oublié._

(Mer 19h44)

Est-ce qu'elle… t'a donné son numéro ?

.

(Mer 19h45)

_Pourquoi elle ferait ça ? _

.

(Mer 19h46)

Je ne sais pas. Je me demandais juste.

.

(Mer 19h48)

_Non. Elle ne l'a pas fait. _

(Mer 19h50)

_Me faire aller chez Speedy's, ce n'était pas une sorte de coup monté, si_ ?

.

(Mer 19h52).

Non ! Non pas du tout.

.

(Mer 19h53)

_Toi et Molly vous avez déjà été… ensemble ? _

.

(Mer 19h55)

Non, on est de bons amis. On s'est rencontré au lycée.

.

(Mer 19h59)

_Tu as des nouvelles de Katy ? _

.

(Mer 20h03)

Non. Je veux dire on ne se parle pas mais je la vois au lycée. On a cours de bio ensemble.

.

(Mer 20h05)

_Et les petites-amies précédents ? Qui sont-elles ? _

.

(Mer 19h10)

Pourquoi tu fouilles dans ma vie privée ?

.

(Mer 20h12)

_C'était toutes des filles ? _

.

(Mer 20h14)

Sherlock !

.

(Mer 20h15)

_J'exprime simplement de la curiosité pour ton passé. _

.

(Mer 20h17)

Et bien ne le fait pas !

.

(Mer 20h20)

_Je vois que c'est un sujet tendu pour toi. _

(Mer 20h35)

_John ?_

* * *

(Jeu 18h13)

**John, où es-tu ? **

.

(Jeu 18h22)

Chez Mike. Pourquoi ?

.

(Jeu 18h24)

**Tu dois rentrer à la maison. **

.

(Jeu 18h27)

Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Et pourquoi tu es chez moi ?

.

(Jeu 18h30)

**Quand as-tu vu Harry pour la dernière fois ? **

.

(Jeu 18h33)

Hier soir, je crois. Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

.

(Jeu 18h35)

**On ne sait pas où elle est, rentre vite. Ta mère est en train de pleurer et je ne sais pas quoi faire quand les gens pleurent. **

.

(Jeu 18h40)

Merde. Ok, je suis en chemin.

* * *

(Jeu 19h15)

_John. Je peux te demander quelque chose ? _

.

(Jeu 19h18)

C'est pas le moment.

.

(Jeu 19h20)

_Oh. Pourquoi pas ? _

.

(Jeu 19h22)

J'ai dit pas maintenant.

.

(Jeu 19h23)

Et je demande pourquoi.

.

(Jeu 19h26)

On ne sait pas où est ma sœur et je dois me concentrer sur d'autres chose en ce moment.

.

(Jeu 19h30)

_Ta soeur a disparu ? _

.

(Jeu 19h32)

Je ne sais pas Sherlock. Arrête les SMS.

.

(Jeu 19h33)

_Je peux aider._

.

(Jeu 19h34)

Non tu ne peux pas.

.

(Jeu 19h35)

_Quel peu de foi tu as en moi._

.

(Jeu 19h37)

Comment pourrais-tu savoir où elle est ?

.

(Jeu 19h40)

_Dis-moi juste son nom de famille et exactement ce qu'elle faisait avant de partir. _

.

(Jeu 19h42)

Vraiment, je ne le sens pas…

.

(Jeu 19h43)

_Fais-moi confiance. _

(Jeu 19h50)

_John ?_

.

(Jeu 19h53)

Watson. C'est notre nom de famille.

.

(Jeu 19h54)

_Et qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait la dernière fois qu'elle a été vue ? _

.

(Jeu 19h55)

Elle se disputait avec ma mère, apparemment.

.

(Jeu 19h56)

_A propos de ? _

.

(Jeu 19h57)

Heu, quelque chose à propos de son amie Ingrid.

.

(Jeu 19h58)

_J'ai besoin de plus que ça. _

.

(Jeu 20h01)

C'est assez difficile de parler à ma mère en ce moment ! Elle est hystérique, elle pense que tout est de sa faute.

.

(Jeu 20h02)

_Ça l'est probablement. _

.

(Jeu 20h03)

Sherlock, je te jure !

.

(Jeu 20h05)

_D'accord, j'ai besoin du mot de passe de son Facebook. _

(Jeu 20h06)

_Et arête de demander pourquoi, c'est une perte de temps._

.

(Jeu 20h08)

Je ne le connais pas.

.

(Jeu 20h10)

_Quel est le nom de famille d'Ingrid ? _

.

(Jeu 20h11)

Michaels.

.

(Jeu 20h12)

_Et aucune des deux filles ne répond à son téléphone ? _

.

(Jeu 20h13)

Non, je ne crois pas…

.

(Jeu 20h15)

_Oh, allez John. C'est vraiment pas sorcier. _

.

(Jeu 20h17)

Tais-toi. Tu es supposé aider.

.

(Jeu 20h19)

_Oh, j'ai aidé. Ça m'a pris 6 minutes pour deviner le mot de passe de ta sœur et je sais d'après ses messages récents qu'elle et Ingrid sont en fait en couple. _

.

(Jeu 20h22)

Non. Tu as tort.

.

(Jeu 20h23)

_Je pense que tu découvriras que j'ai raison. Comme d'habitude. _

.

(Jeu 20h26)

De toute façon ça n'aide pas à la retrouver !

.

(Jeu 20h28)

_Ouvre les yeux John ! Ces filles ont 16 et 17 ans et elles pensent tout savoir. C'est évident qu'elles se sont enfuies. _

(Jeu 20h29)

_Ou au moins elles ont essayé_.

.

(Jeu 20h30)

C'est ridicule. Harry est hétéro pour commencer et elle n'est vraiment pas aussi stupide. Où diable iraient-elles ?

.

(Jeu 20h32)

_En fait, j'ai accès à ses messages et je sais qu'elle a dormi chez Ingrid la nuit dernière et est en ce moment à Kings Cross. A en juger par l'endroit où habite Ingrid c'est l'endroit le plus probable. _

(Jeu 20h34)

_Comme Ingrid vit vraisemblablement loin de chez vous, Harry se disputait avec ta mère pour aller la voir, et puis elle a décidé qu'elle ne se souciait pas de l'opinion de votre mère et a pris les choses en mains. Beaucoup sont rebelles à cet âge. _

(Jeu 20h36)

_Pour ce qui est du fait que tu crois Harry hétéro, je dirais que c'est toi qui es complètement aveugle et seulement légèrement stupide. _

_._

(Jeu 20h40)

Je ne peux pas te croire.

.

(Jeu 20h42)

_J'ai dit seulement légèrement stupide._

(Jeu 20h43)

_La plupart des gens devrait le prendre comme un compliment. _

.

(Jeu 21h02)

Mes parents sont en chemin pour Kings Cross. J'ai dû être convainquant cependant.

(Jeu 21h03)

Si tu as tort, je jure que je vais te tuer.

.

(Jeu 21h05)

_Ooh des menaces de mort. N'es-tu pas plein de surprises ? Et je n'ai pas tort. _

.

(Jeu 21h07)

Tu sembles vraiment sûr de toi.

.

(Jeu 21h10)

_La plupart des gens verrait ça comme une bonne qualité. _

(Jeu 21h12)

_:)_


	6. 23 novembre

**Note de la traductrice** : Encore un grand merci pour toute vos reviews, ça encourage vraiment. Pour ce chapitre, le retour en force de Greg, je suis sûre qu'il vous a manqué.

...

Chapitre 6 : 23 novembre

...

**Résumé** : Depuis quand tu bois du thé ?

Depuis John.

John :_ Sherlock_ : Greg

...

**Vendredi 23 novembre**

**...**

(Ven 1h12)

Tu avais raison.

.

(Ven 1h16)

_Bien sûr que j'avais raison. _

.

(Ven 1h18)

Tais-toi

(Ven 1h20)

Je voulais te dire merci pour ton aide. J'apprécie beaucoup. Et je sais que ma famille aussi.

(Ven 1h22)

Ils ne savent pas, d'ailleurs. Ils pensent qu'on est en classe ensemble au lycée.

.

(Ven 1h23)

_Ok_

.

(Ven 1h28)

Tu es supposé dire de rien.

.

(Ven 1h30)

_De rien, John Watson. _

.

(Ven 19h15)

Tu es occupé en ce moment ?

.

(Ven 19h17)

_Non._

.

(Ven 19h20)

Où es-tu ?

.

(Ven 19h22)

_Dans ma chambre, en train d'éviter ma famille_

(Ven 19h25)

_Tu ne prévois pas de me rendre visite, si ? _

(Ven 19h28)

_Si c'est le cas, n'oublie pas les boites de Petri_

(Ven 19h38)

_John ?_

…

(Ven 19h40)

*Appel sortant*

.

- … _Allo ? _

.

- Salut.

.

_- Tu m'as appelé _

.

- Ouais

.

- …

.

- J'aurai dû… demander d'abord ? Est-ce que c'est… ok ?

.

_- Je préfère les messages. _

.

- Oh, je devrai raccrocher ? Je pensais que peut-être-

.

_- Non, c'est bon. _

.

- …

.

_- Tu sembles nerveux._

.

- Merci de le souligner.

.

_- Est-ce que ma voix ressemble à ce que tu attendais ? _

.

- Je n'ai aucune idée de ce à quoi je m'attendais pour être honnête. C'est… vraiment bizarre.

.

_- Pourquoi ? _

.

- Parce que… Je sais pas. Tu es réel.

.

_- Quelle merveilleuse observation, John. Tu pensais que j'étais un robot ? _

.

- Non mais, Sherlock, tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre que j'ai réussi à te connaitre en un peu plus d'un mois sans vraiment te connaitre ?

.

_- Un peu, je suppose. Mais c'est le vingt-et-unième siècle. _

.

- …

.

_- Il y avait une raison pour que tu appelles ? _

.

- Ouais. Heu… Je trouvais que te dire merci par textos n'était pas suffisant. Ce que tu as fait était vraiment intelligent et… peut-être qu'Harry ne serait pas à la maison en ce moment si tu n'avais pas été là et je voulais dire… merci d'être obstiné. C'était… génial ce que tu as fait et comment tu as tout découvert. Je t'en dois une.

.

- …

.

- Sherlock ?

.

_- Je suis juste… Je suis content que ta sœur aille bien. _

.

- Ouais. Bon heu. Je crois que je vais te laisser tranquille maintenant.

.

_- Ok._

.

- Salut.

.

_- John ? _

.

- Ouais ?

.

_- C'est bon d'entendre ta voix. _

.

- … Toi aussi, Sherlock.

.

*Déconnexion*

* * *

**Samedi 24 novembre**

.

(Sam 11h32)

_Il m'a appelé _

.

(Sam 11h34)

Qui t'a appelé ?

.

(Sam 11h35)

_Qui tu crois ? _

.

(Sam 11h38)

Le prince Philip ?

.

(Sam 11h40)

_John._

.

(Sam 11h45)

J'étais pas loin.

(Sam 11h47)

Attends, ça veut dire que tu as entendu sa voix !

.

(Sam 11h48)

_Bravo, Greg, tu as saisi le concept d'un appel téléphonique. _

.

(Sam 11h50)

Tu sais, je ne suis pas fan de Sherlock l'Impertiant

(Sam 11h54)

Comment ça s'est passé ? C'était bizarre ?

.

(Sam 11h56)

_C'était bien. _

.

(Sam 11h58)

Sherlock, je te connais depuis des années. Tu ne m'envoie pas un message pour me dire que c'était « bien ».

.

(Sam 12h02)

_Je viens de le faire. _

.

(Sam 12h06)

C'est bon, je viens chez toi. Et on va boire du chocolat chaud et parler de John comme deux adolescentes et tu ne peux rien faire pour empêcher ça.

.

(Sam 12h07)

_Je préfère le thé. _

.

(Sam 12h09)

Depuis quand tu bois du thé ?

.

(Sam 12h12)

_Depuis John._

.

(Sam 12h15)

Oh, on a beaucoup de chose à se dire.

* * *

**Lundi 26 novembre**

**.**

(Lun 17h45)

Est-ce que tu dirais que je te connais assez bien maintenant pour que je puisse te demander ton nom de famille ?

.

(Lun 17h50)

_Ça va conduire à l'inévitable recherche Google. Je ne prends pas le risque._

.

(Lun 17h54)

As-tu peur que je trouve ton blog secret dédié au tricot ?

.

(Lun 17h58)

_Tricoter est très viril. _

.

(Lun 18h03)

Tu connais mon nom de famille, je trouve que c'est juste si tu me dises le tiens.

.

(Lun 18h05)

_C'est différent. J'avais besoin de le connaitre pour accéder au Facebook de ta sœur et découvrir ses e mails. _

.

(Lun 18h07)

Tu ne me fais pas confiance ? Après tout ce qu'on a traversé ?

.

(Lun 18h10)

_Oui, un mois entier de garniture de sandwich et de drôles de frères et sœurs est suffisant pour créer un lien à vie. _

.

(Lun 18h12)

Maintenant tu es juste impertinent.

.

(Lun 18h15)

_Pourquoi tout le monde me traite d'impertinent ces derniers temps ? _

.

(Lun 18h17)

Tu es sûrement une femme noire indépendante au fond de toi.

.

(Lun 18h19)

…

.

(Lun 18h22)

Dis-moi ton nom de famille !

.

(Lun 18h24)

_C'est bon. C'est Holmes. _

.

(Lun 18h28)

Holmes.

(Lun 18h29)

Sherlock Holmes.

(Lun 18h33)

Ça sonne comme le nom d'un méchant dans un James Bond ou quelque chose comme ça.

.

(Lun 18h36)

_C'est une insulte ? _

.

(Lun 18h38)

Non…

(Lun 18h39)

As-tu déjà vu un James Bond ?

.

(Lun 18h40)

_Je ne peux pas dire oui._

.

(Lun 18h43)

Oh là là, M. Holmes. Il faut que j'arrange ça.

.

(Lun 18h46)

_Est-ce que c'est le moment où tu annonces que tu es un immense fanboy et que tu possèdes tous les produits dérivés James Bond ? _

.

(Lun 18h48)

Pas tout à fait M. Holmes.

.

(Lun 18h49)

_Arrête de m'appeler M. Holmes._

.

(Lun 18h53)

Qu'est-ce que tu penses de Mr White ?

(Lun 18h54)

Auric Goldfinger?

(Lun 18h54)

Franz Sanchez?

(Lun 18h55)

Raoul Silva?

.

(Lun 18h57)

_Es-tu en train de parler une autre langue ? _

.

(Lun 19h00)

Pauvre âme inculte.

.

(Lun 19h02)

_Je n'apprécie pas d'être traité avec condescendance. _

.

(Lun 19h04)

Dis-moi ce que tu aimes alors, si ce n'est pas les films exceptionnels.

.

(Lun 19h07)

_Faire des expériences. _

.

(Lun 19h10)

J'avais compris ça avec le truc du thé plus tôt. Quoi d'autre ?

.

(Lun 19h12)

_La médecine légale. Les livres. Ennuyer Mycroft. _

.

(Lun 19h14)

La médecine légale, hein ? C'est dans ça que tu veux te lancer ?

.

(Lun 19h16)

_Je ne prévois pas de me "lancer" dans quelque chose. Cependant mes parents veulent que je trouve un autre lycée puis que j'aille à l'université et d'autres trucs sans intérêt._

.

(Lun 19h18)

Donc comment trouveras-tu un travail sans bac ou un diplôme ?

.

(Lun 19h20)

_Les meurtres et les crimes m'ont toujours intéressé, je sais déjà pratiquement tout ce qu'i savoir. Les gens viendront me voir pour de l'aide. _

.

(Lun 19h22)

Donc tu vas juste inventer on propre métier ?

.

(Lun 19h25)

_Précisément. _

.

(Lun 19h25)

Et ne rien faire, espérant que des gens te donnent du travail parce que tu es infiniment plus intelligent que tout le monde ?

.

(Lun 19h26)

_Je n'aurais pu dire mieux. _

.

(Lun 19h27)

Je ne sais pas si je te trouve fou ou brillant.

.

(Lun 19h30)

_J'aime penser que ça va ensemble. _

.

(Lun 19h33)

Je ne peux pas argumenter contre toi.

.

(Lun 19h35)

_Tu perdrais de toute façon. _

.

(Lun 19h39)

C'est un défi, M. Holmes.

.

(Lun 19h40)

_Si tu veux que ça en soit un, oui, je suppose. _

.

(Lun 19h43)

;)

.

(Lun 19h45)

_Oh mon Dieu. Le retour du smiley clin d'œil. _

.

(Lun 19h48)

Il arrive à des moments inattendus.

.

(Lun 19h50)

_Tu es sûr d'avoir 18 ans ? D'être légalement un adulte ? _

_. _

(Lun 19h54)

… C'est un peu suggestif ça, vous ne pensez pas M. Holmes ?

.

(Lun 19h57)

_Assez avec le M. Holmes, John. Sérieusement. Je préfèrerai même un nom de méchant d'un James Bond._

_. _

(Lun 19h59)

…

(Lun 20h00)

;)


	7. 1er décembre

**Note de la traductrice : **

Et voilà, on en est déjà au chapitre 7 ! Encore et toujours merci pour vos commentaires, ça fait énormément plaisir.

...

Chapitre 7 : 1er décembre

...

Résumé : C'est décembre ! Joyeux, joyeux, joueuse merde.

John : _Sherlock_ : **Greg**

...

**Samedi 1er décembre **

...

(Sam 1h24)

Tu te rappelles du jour où tu m'as envoyé des messages quand Harry s'est enfuie ?

.

(Sam 1h26)

_Oui, évidement. _

.

(Sam 1h27)

Tu m'as demandé si tu pouvais me poser une question et j'ai dit pas maintenant.

.

(Sam 1h28)

_Oui_

.

(Sam 1h29)

Quelle était la question ?

.

(Sam 1h30)

_Tu relis nos anciennes conversations ? _

.

(Sam 1h31)

Parfois

.

(Sam 1h33)

_Pourquoi ? _

.

(Sam 1h34)

Pourquoi est-ce important ?

(Sam 1h35)

Qu'est-ce que tu allais me demander ?

.

(Sam 1h36)

_Ce n'est plus important. _

.

(Sam 1h37)

Allez, Sherlock !

.

(Sam 1h37)

_Non_

.

(Sam 1h38)

Dis-moi !

.

(Sam 1h39)

_Non_

.

(Sam 1h40)

C'est quelque chose d'embarrassant ?

.

(Sam 1h42)

_Comment quelque chose que je te demande peut être embarrassant ?_

.

(Sat 1:43am)

Sais pas, peut-être que tu voulais une deuxième opinion sur une éruption cutanée discutable.

.

(Sam 1h44)

_Tu es ridicule._

(Sam 1h45)

Mais tu m'aimes bien :)

.

(Sam 1h46)

_Tu es très sûr de ça. _

.

(Sam 1h48)

C'est pas le cas ?

.

(Sam 1h48)

_Quoi ? _

.

(Sam 1h49)

Que tu m'aimes bien.

.

(Sam 1h49)

_On ne se connait pas. _

.

(Sam 1h50)

Vraiment ? Tu penses toujours qu'on est des étrangers ?

.

(Sam 1h52)

_Techniquement, oui. _

.

(Sam 1h53)

Ben, je crois que je te connais.

.

(Sam 1h54)

_Oh, vraiment._

.

(Sam 1h54)

Ouais, probablement pas très bien… mais on est ami, hein ?

.

(Sam 1h55)

_Ami ? _

.

(Sam 1h56)

Ça va trop loin ?

.

(Sam 1h57)

_Possible. _

.

(Sam 1h58)

Les amis ne s'envoient-ils pas des SMS à 2h du matin ?

.

(Sam 1h59)

_J'en sais rien._

.

(Sam 2h01)

Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

.

(Sam 2h02)

_Ça ne veut rien dire. _

.

(Sam 2h04)

Je suis la seule personne à qui tu envoies des messages ?

.

(Sam 2h05)

_Non_

.

(Sam 2h06)

Tu es doué pour changer de sujet.

(Sam 2h07)

Tu ne peux pas me dire à propos de quoi était ta question ? Ça me dérange.

.

(Sam 2h08)

_C'est toi qui me dérange._

_. _

(Sam 2h09)

Dur.

.

(Sam 2h11)

_Tu ne peux rien faire sortir de force de ma bouche si tu essayes. _

.

(Sam 2h13)

Ça serait plus facile si j'étais là avec toi.

.

(Sam 2h15)

… _Dans mon lit. _

.

(Sam 2h17)

Non, mon Dieu non. Je ne pensais pas ça comme ça.

(Sam 2h18)

Tu l'as fait exprès, enfoiré.

(Sam 2h19)

Écoute, je suis fatigué. Je ne pense pas correctement.

.

(Sam 2h20)

_Tu deviens agressive quand tu es confronté à ta sexualité. _

.

(Sam 2h21)

Tu ne m'as pas confronté ! Tu as pris quelque chose dans le mauvais sens. Je ne voulais pas dire que j'aimerai être au lit avec toi.

(Sam 2h21)

Oublie

.

(Sam 2h22)

_Peut-être que tu devrais dormir._

.

(Sam 2h24)

Tu es un cauchemar parfois.

.

(Sam 2h26)

_Dors, ou tu seras fatigué pour le match de rugby. _

.

(Sam 2h30)

Comment diable tu sais à propos du match ?

(Sam 2h32)

Peu importe. Je ne veux pas savoir.

(Sam 2h33)

'nuit.

* * *

**Dimanche 2 décembre. **

...

(Dim 15h45)

Tu m'as cherché sur Facebook ?

.

(Dim 15h48)

_Étrange moyen de débuter une conversation_.

.

(Dim 15h50)

Mais tu l'as fait ? Comme tu as mon nom complet et tout.

.

(Dim 15h52)

_Tu oublies qu'il y a plus d'un John Watson dans le monde. _

.

(Dim 15h53)

Ah ouais.

.

(Dim 15h59)

_Ça t'inquièterait si j'avais fait des recherches sur toi ? _

.

(Dim 16h02)

Pas sérieusement, je suppose.

.

(Dim 16h04)

_Dans ce cas, oui. J'ai fait des recherches sur toi. _

(Dim 16h05)

_Et je t'ai trouvé _

.

(Dim 16h07)

Mon Dieu

.

(Dim 16h08)

_Tu disais que ça t'était égal. _

.

(Dim 16h10)

Je sais. C'est quand même bizarre.

(Dim 16h12)

Comment tu as su quel John Watson était moi ?

.

(Dim 16h14)

_Localisation, formation, âge, Molly Hooper inclue dans la liste d'amis, il suffit d'avoir du bon sens. _

_. _

(Dim 16h15)

…

.

(Dim 16h16)

_J'envisagerais vraiment de modifier les paramètres de sécurité. _

.

(Dim 16h17)

Putain de merde.

.

(Dim 16h18)

_S'il te plait, John. Ce n'est pas vraiment une réponse adéquate pendant une conversation. Tu recevras peut être un dictionnaire de ma part à Noël. _

.

(Dim 16h21)

Tu m'as espionné.

.

(Dim 16h24)

_A peine. Et tu aurais fait la même chose. _

.

(Dim 16h27)

Mais ça veut dire que tu sais à quoi je ressemble.

.

(Dim 16h30)

_Ça te fait peur ? _

.

(Dim 16h32)

Ça me ferait moins peur si tu avais également Facebook.

.

(Dim 16h33)

_Donc tu as vérifié ? _

.

(Dim 16h35)

Peut-être

.

(Dim 16h37)

_Tu es un menteur terrible. _

.

(Dim 16h39)

Je ne mentais pas. Il y a une chance que je t'ai peut-être cherché sur internet.

.

(Dim 16h42)

_Trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant ? _

.

(Dim 16h45)

J'ai trouvé ton site.

(Dim 16h46)

Donc, non.

.

(Dim 16h47)

_Et tu me traite d'enfoiré. _

.

(Dim 16h50)

C'est ludique ;)

.

(Dim 16h52)

_Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne suis pas un petit chiot. _

.

(Dim 16h54)

Exact, la plupart des chiots ne sont pas obsédés par les variétés de cendre de tabac.

.

(Dim 16h55)

_Je ne suis pas obsédé. _

.

(Dim 16h56)

Ton fascinant site parle de lui-même.

.

(Dim 16h58)

_Je dois te rappeler lequel d'entre nous peut débiter les noms des méchants dans chaque James Bond ? _

.

(Dim 17h03)

…

(Dim 17:06)

Tu as gagné cette partie.

.

(Dim 17h07)

_Je gagne chaque partie. _

* * *

**Mardi 4 décembre **

...

(Mar 20h19)

21 jours !

.

(Mar 20h28)

_Oh joie. _

.

(Mar 20h30)

Détend-toi ! C'est le meilleur moment de l'année.

.

(Mar 20h33)

_Non ça ne l'est pas. __C'est Noël. _

.

(Mar 20h36)

Tu n'as pas eu de câlins étant enfant ?

.

(Mar 20h39)

_Je ne réponds pas à ça. Et je n'ai pas besoin d'une raison pour ne pas aimer Noël. _

.

(Mar 20h42)

Tu dois avoir une raison, les gens ne naissent pas avec une haine pour le plus joyeux jour de l'année.

.

(Mar 20h45)

_Pas une que je suis dispose à partager avec toi. _

.

(Mar 2047)

Ouch.

(Mar 20h50)

Ça veut dire que je ne vais pas recevoir le dictionnaire que tu m'as promis ?

.

(Mar 20h53)

_Désolé de briser tes espoirs, mais je suis sûr que tu vas te débrouiller avec les autres cadeaux extraordinaires que tu vas recevoir._

.

(Mar 20h58)

L'argent est un peu juste en fait. On va essayer un Noël « fait maison » cette année.

.

(Mar 21h03)

_Oh._

.

(Mar 21h10)

Tu sais, juste parce que j'aime Noël ne veut pas dire que je m'attends à une nouvelle voiture de luxe ou quelque chose comme ça. Il y a d'autres choses à apprécier.

.

(Mar 21h13)

_Comme ? _

.

(Mar 21h16)

La famille

.

(Mar 21h18)

_Sans intérêt._

.

(Mar 21h21)

La tienne l'est peut-être.

(Mar 21h23)

C'est pour ça que tu n'aimes pas Noël ? A cause de ta famille ?

.

(Mar 21h27)

_J'ai dit que je ne voulais pas discuter de ça. _

(Mar 21h30)

Bien, ok. Mais il y a des choses pires dans la vie que de prétendre s'entendre avec sa famille pour une journée.

.

(Mar 21h33)

_Je sais _

* * *

**Vendredi 7 décembre.**

**...**

(Ven 00h10)

Comment tu vas ?

.

(Ven 00h15)

_Bien. _

.

(Ven 00h17)

Non vraiment, ça va ? Je peux passer si tu veux.

.

(Ven 00h20)

_Je ne te veux pas dans les environs._

.

(Ven 00h23)

Très bien.

(Ven 00h26)

Rappel toi juste que je suis heureux d'être là, si tu as envie de parler.

.

(Ven 00h30)

_Greg, je jure que je vais te faire mal. _

.

(Ven 00h33)

J'essaye juste d'être… je sais pas. Un soutien.

.

(Ven 00h36)

_N'essaye pas. _

.

(Ven 00h38)

T'es foutrement chanceux en réalité d'avoir quelqu'un qui en a quelque chose à foutre de toi tu sais. En dehors de ta famille. Arrête de ma rejeter et… dis juste merci.

(Ven 00h39)

Pour une fois.

.

(Ven 00h43)

_Il y a John. _

.

(Ven 00h46)

Bordel de merde. Tu préfèrerais lui parler à lui de ça et pas à moi ?

.

(Ven 00h49)

_Il n'y a rien à parler. _

.

(Ven 00h52)

Génial. Appelle-moi si tu as besoin de moi.

(Ven 00h53)

Je sais que tu ne le feras pas, mais tu peux.

.

(Ven 00h54)

_Arrête les messages._

.

(Ven 00h56)

Bien

(Ven 00h56)

Souris ? :)

.

(Ven 00h57)

_Non_

.

(Ven 00h59)

Ok


	8. 12 décembre

**Note de la traductrice : **

C'est parti pour le chapitre 8. Mais avant ça place aux mauvaises nouvelles. Je ne sais pas quand je pourrais poster le prochain chapitre, je suis en vacances jusqu'à fin juin puis je travaille en juillet. Je pense pouvoir retrouver un rythme normal pendant que je travaille, mais n'attendez donc pas de chapitre avant juillet. Je réfléchis aussi à bouger cette histoire vers AO3, parce que les possibilités de mise en page de ffnet sont quand même très limités et comme Pawtal ajoute beaucoup d'images à son histoire ça pourrait devenir un problème. En attendant pour voir les liens enlever les espaces et remplacer le 0 de com par un o. Sinon comme d'habitude un grand merci pour les reviews, je vous aime !

...

Chapitre 8 : 12 décembre

...

**Résumé** : Je deviens investi là-dedans.

John :_ Sherlock_ : Greg

...

**Mercredi 12 décembre **

...

(Mer 17h30)

Devine ce que j'ai acheté ce week end.

.

(Mer 17h39)

_Une nouvelle copine ? _

.

(Mer 17h43)

Non…

(Mer 17h47)

Elles sont un peu chères de toute façon.

.

(Mer 17h49)

_Un guide pour une relation réussie ? _

.

(Mer 17h53)

Je suis un peu offensé. Ça a duré 10 mois tu sais.

.

(Mer 17h56)

_Vas-y alors. Qu'est-ce que tu as acheté qui est si important. _

.

(Mer 17h59)

25. media. tumblr. c0m/d4212695a815f7ac371191d542a43fd1 /tumblr_mgu7toENO51r9zalco1_500 .jpg

.

(Mer 18h02)

…

(Mer 18h03)

_Je ne m'attendais pas à ça. _

(Mer 18h05)

_Mais j'admets que ça m'a fait sourire. _

_._

(Mer 18h07)

Hypnopompiques – Adjectif : Qui concerne l'état de réveil incomplet qui fait suite au sommeil.

.

(Mer 18h10)

_Tu n'es pas comme les autres personnes de ton âge. _

.

(Mer 18h17)

Servile – Adjectif : Avoir ou montrer une volonté excessive à server ou à faire plaisir aux autres.

.

(Mer 18h19)

_Tu as fait ça parce que tu pensais que ça m'amuserait ? _

.

(Mer 18h25)

Vrai – Adjectif : Conforme à la réalité ou aux faits; pas faux.

.

(Mer 18h31)

_Maintenant serait le bon moment pour me dire si tu es en fait un harceleur d'âge mûr. _

.

(Mer 18h34)

Pourquoi ça ?

.

(Mer 18h38)

_Je deviens investi là-dedans. _

.

(Mer 18h42)

Là-dedans…

.

(Mer 18h45)

_Toi. _

_._

(Mer 18h48)

Je ne te blâme pas, je suis irrésistible.

(Mer 18h50)

Attends, c'est ça qui te séduit ? Les dictionnaires ?

.

(Mer 18h52)

_Non, pas les dictionnaires. _

(Mer 18h54)

_Les idiots qui achètent des dictionnaires dans le seul but d'amuser quelqu'un qu'ils n'ont jamais vu et dont ils ne devraient pas se soucier. _

.

(Mer 18h58)

Je t'ai dit que j'étais charmant.

.

(Mer 18h59)

_D'autres preuves que tu relies nos vieux messages. _

.

(Mer 18h59)

Je pourrais juste avoir une excellente mémoire.

.

(Mer 19h00)

_Mais tu n'as pas une excellente mémoire, n'est-ce pas ? _

.

(Mer 19h00)

…Non.

.

(Mer 19h02)

_J'avais prévu d'arrêter tout ça avant que ça ne devienne trop significatif. _

.

(Mer 19h05)

Significatif – Adjectif : Se rapportant à des observations qui sont peu susceptibles de se produire par hasard et qui indiquent donc une cause systématique; important de conséquence.

.

(Mer 19h07)

_Et si j'arrêtais juste de répondre à tes SMS ? _

.

(Mer 19h09)

Alors je mangerais un sandwich à une heure du matin avec personne à qui parler. Et un homme seul avec un sandwich comme compagnie est à peine un homme.

.

(Mer 19h13)

_Te parler peut être déroutant parfois tu sais. Je ne sais pas si je dois rire ou mettre le feu à mon téléphone. _

.

(Mer 19h15)

Dirais-tu que tu es… décontenancé ?

.

(Mer 19h17)

_Peut-être que le dictionnaire n'était pas vraiment une bonne idée après tout. _

.

(Mer 19h19)

Putain de branleur de merde.

.

(Mer 19h22)

_Ca ça m'est plus familier. _

.

(Mer 19h24)

:)

* * *

**Vendredi 14 décembre **

.

(Ven 16h12)

Raconte-moi quelque chose d'intéressant.

.

(Ven 16h15)

_Pourquoi ? _

_._

(Ven 16h18)

24 .media .tumblr .c0m /662343b7a463cd186c6f3d6239aa2e55 /tumblr_mgu7qohgAd1r9zalco1_500 .jpg

(Ven 16h22)

Voilà pourquoi. Je me les gèle, alors distrais-moi.

.

(Ven 16h23)

_Il y a 13 espèces de loutre dans le monde. _

.

(Ven 16h27)

… C'est tout ce à quoi tu peux penser ? Des loutres ?

.

(Ven 16h30)

_Tu voulais une distraction. _

.

(Ven 16h33)

Une distraction /intéressante/. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là tout de suite ?

.

(Ven 16h35)

_Tu penses que je suis intéressant ? _

.

(Ven 16h36)

Tu es plus intéressant que la neige sous mes putains de chaussures.

.

(Ven 16h37)

_Je suis actuellement dans ma cuisine. Greg est là._

.

(Ven 16h38)

Greg est… un petit-ami ?

.

(Ven 16h39)

_Non. Mon Dieu non. _

.

(Ven 16h40)

Donc il est… ?

.

(Ven 16h40)

_Une personne. _

.

(Ven 16h42)

Sans blague.

.

(Ven 16h43)

_Bah, ça aurait pu être un chien. _

.

(Ven 16h44)

Greg est le pire nom possible pour un chien.

(Ven 16h45)

En plus tu as dit que ta mère était allergique aux poils d'animaux.

.

(Ven 16h45)

_Ta mémoire doit s'améliorer_.

.

(Ven 16h47)

Je suppose que Greg est un ami ? Pas un oncle ou un voisin.

.

(Ven 16h49)

_Tu peux dire ça. _

.

(Ven 16h50)

Tu es parfois mystérieux sans raison.

.

(Ven 16h52)

_Je préfère le terme énigmatique. _

.

(Ven 16h54)

Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans la cuisine ?

.

(Ven 16h55)

_Greg est en train de boire du café en me lançant des regards bizarres. _

.

(Ven 16h56)

Peut-être qu'il y a quelque chose sur ton visage.

(Ven 16h58)

Ou peut-être qu'il a juste réalisé son amour inconditionnel pour toi.

.

(Ven 17h01)

_Je n'aime pas la direction qu'a prise cette conversation. _

.

(Ven 17h03)

C'est bon, je suis à la maison maintenant.

.

(Ven 17h05)

_As-tu été distrait avec succès ? _

_._

(Ven 17h07)

8/10. Je te recommanderais à mes amis.

.

(Ven 17h10)

_Ne le fais pas s'il te plaît. _

**…**

(Ven 19h10)

Tu vas me dire ce qu'il s'est passé avant ?

.

(Ven 19h15)

_Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avant ? _

.

(Ven 19h17)

Quand j'étais chez toi ? Tu as reçu un message et tu t'es précipité sur ton portable tellement vite que tu as failli renverser du café partout.

.

(Ven 19h18)

_Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est une question qui a besoin d'être discuté. _

.

(Ven 19h20)

Combien de temps ce truc avec John va-t-il durer ?

.

(Ven 19h22)

_Comment tu veux que je le sache _

.

(Ven 19h24)

Tu …ne …sais pas ? Sherlock Holmes ne sait pas quelque chose ?

(Ven 19h25)

Dieu merci cela a été écrit noir sur blanc.

.

(Ven 19h30)

_John pourrait facilement perdre son intérêt pour moi à n'importe quel moment ou trouver une nouvelle petite-amie. _

.

(Ven 19h33)

C'est ce que tu penses être pour lui ? Un remplaçant pour son ex ?

(Ven 19h34)

Et viens-tu juste de te désigner comme sa petite-amie ?

.

(Ven 19h35)

_Je ne sais pas. _

(Ven 19h36)

_Et non. _

.

(Ven 19h37)

…

.

(Ven 19h39)

_Tais-toi. _

.

(Ven 19h40)

Je n'ai rien dit !

.

(Ven 19h42)

_Tu penses. C'est chiant. _

.

(Ven 19h45)

Tu me le reproche ? Sherlock, tu te comportes… je sais pas.

.

(Ven 19h47)

_Comme d'habitude ? _

.

(Ven 19h50)

Comme un être humain. Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi contente de voire ton téléphone vibrer et afficher le nom d'un autre gars.

.

(Ven 19h53)

_C'est stupide._

.

(Ven 19h55)

Non, ça ne l'est pas. Je pense que c'est super.

.

(Ven 19h56)

_Je pense que tu devrais te mêler de ce qui te regarde. _

.

(Ven 19h37)

…

(Ven 19h37)

Très bien.

.

(Ven 19h40)

_Tu vas à nouveau me dire que je devrais le rencontrer. _

.

(Ven 19h42)

Non, je reste en dehors de ça.

(Ven 19h45)

Mais tu devrais définitivement le rencontrer.

(Ven 19h48)

En partie parce que j'ai aussi envie de le rencontrer.

.

(Ven 19h50)

_Pas moyen que tu t'approches de lui. _

.

(Ven 19h53)

Un peu sur protectif, non ?

.

(Ven 19h:56)

_Je t'emmerde._

.

(Ven 19h56)

Je ressens tout ton amour.

.

(Ven 19h58)

_Et ne débarque plus chez moi sans prévenir. Je t'ai dit que j'allais bien. _

.

(Ven 20h00)

Tu m'as aussi dit une fois que John n'était « personne ».

.

(Ven 20h03)

_C'était il y a presque un mois. _

_._

(ven 20h05)

… Ok c'est vrai. Les choses ont changé depuis alors ?

.

(Ven 20h07)

_Evidement._

* * *

**Dimanche 16 décembre**

**.**

(Dim 1h23)

C'est bizarre si je te dis que je suis tenté de t'appeler ?

.

(Dim 1h27)

_A cette heure-ci ? _

.

(Dim 1h30)

Ouais.

.

(Dim 1h32)

_Je peux demander pourquoi ? _

_._

(Dim 1h34)

Je sais pas.

.

(Dim 1h36)

… _Bonne raison. _

.

(Dim 1h40)

*Appel sortant*

.

- Sherlock ?

.

_- Bonjour, John. _

.

- Ta voix est vraiment basse.

.

- … _En hauteur ? _

.

- Non, comme si tu parlais vraiment discrètement.

.

_- Ben, tout comme toi. _

.

- …

.

_- Pourquoi tu rigoles ? Tu as bu ? _

.

- J'ai pris un verre ou deux au pub. Je ne suis pas bourré, espèce d'idiot.

.

_- Alors pourquoi l'appel à … deux heures moins le quart ? _

.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Je vis dangereusement.

.

_-Oui, c'est pour cela qu'on est tous les deux en train de murmurer dans notre téléphone couché dans nos lits, vivant dans la crainte d'être entendu. _

.

- Ne ruine pas tout. (1)

.

_- J'aime la pluie. _

_. _

- Tu aimes la pluie ?

.

_- Ne répète pas les choses, John. _

.

- La pluie est comme une mort froide et glaçante qui nous tombe du ciel. Comment tu peux aimer ça ?

.

_- Le bruit est relaxant. _

.

- Je suppose.

.

- …

.

- …

.

_- Tu n'as vraiment pas appelé pour une raison spécifique, n'est-ce pas ?_

.

- Bah…

.

_- A moins que tu voulais juste m'écouter respire de l'autre côté du téléphone. Dans quel cas je devrais cesser toute communication avec toi et déménager en France. _

.

- On a tous un coté flippant.

.

_- Es-tu en train de dire- ? _

.

- Non, non je… non.

.

- …

.

- Qu'est-ce que je dis maintenant ?

.

_- Je sais pas, tu es celui qui m'a appelé. Tu crois que je fais ça souvent ?_

.

- Tous les gens cool le font.

.

- …_John._

.

- Je rigole. Il est tôt, je suis fatigue.

.

_- Si tu es fatigué, pourquoi tu n'es pas allé dormir ? _

.

- Parce que je t'ai appelé, évidement.

.

_- Oui. Pour des raisons toujours inconnues. _

.

- Oh—J'avais mes raisons, ok ?

.

_- Qui sont ? _

.

- J'avais besoin d'entendre ta voix. Je voulais parler à quelqu'un. A propos de n'importe quoi.

.

_- Ok_

.

- Tu peux raccrocher si tu veux. Je sais que c'était stupide-

.

_- C'est bon. Je ne dors pas beaucoup. Parfois reste debout jusqu'à cinq heure du matin. Il y a des choses vraiment plus importantes que je peux faire au lieu de de dormir. _

.

- Mhm.

.

_- Je lis beaucoup. Des trucs scientifiques la plupart du temps et je cherche des crimes sur Internet et je lis à propos des condamnés – ce qu'ils ont fait, ce que la police a oublié… la police oublie toujours quelque chose. _

.

- Mm.

.

_- Je ne sais pas pourquoi les gens place autant leur confiance dans la police. __Ceux dans notre quartier sont ridicules._

.

- …

.

_- Quand j'avais sept ans, j'ai fait des recherches sur un serial killer jusqu'à trois heure du matin. Je ne pouvais pas dormir. J'étais tellement excité, j'essayais de tout découvrir, comment il a fait, comment il a évité de se faire attraper… Puis Mycroft a vérifié mon historique Internet et a trouvé toutes ces pages où j'étais. C'était ridicule. Il en a parlé à ma mère parce qu'il pensait que quelque chose n'allait pas avec moi. Comme si quelqu'un ne pouvait pas trouver quelque chose intéressant sans vouloir commettre son propre meurtre… _

.

- …

.

- _John ?_

.

- …

.

- _John ?_

.

- …

.

- …

.

*Déconnexion*

* * *

(1) "Don't rain on our beautiful parade." En VO. D'où la réplique de Sherlock qui enchaine sur la pluie. Mais je ne savais pas comment traduire cette expression en utilisant le mot pluie, alors je me suis dit que ça reste très Sherlock de balancer des choses sorties de nul par dans une conversation.


	9. 16 décembre

**Note de la traductrice** : Voila, voila, je suis de retour. On devrait donc revenir à un chapitre par semaine. Merci de votre patience, de vos reviews, vous êtes génialaux !

...

Chapitre 9 : 16 décembre

...

**Résumé** : Les salopes adorent les dictionnaires

John :_ Sherlock_ : Greg

...

**Dimanche 16 décembre **

...

(Dim 9h18)

Je me suis réveillé avec mon téléphone collé à la joue gauche.

.

(Dim 9h34)

_Bien fait._

.

(Dim 9h37)

Pour… ?

.

(Dim 9h40)

_Pour être un idiot. _

.

(Dim 9h43)

Un idiot que tu apprécies assez pour lui parler à2h du mat'.

.

(Dim 9h47)

_C'est pas comme si j'allais dormir._

.

(Dim 9h50)

C'est vrai, j'avais oublié. Vampire.

* * *

**Lundi 17 décembre**

**...**

(Lun 17h18)

Tu as déjà tricoté une écharpe avant ?

.

(Lun 17h27)

_Noël fait maison ? _

.

(Lun 17h30)

Ouaip.

.

(Lun 17h34)

_Je t'avais dit que le tricot était viril. _

.

(Lun 17h38)

Et maintenant qui est-ce qui relie nos vieux messages ?

.

(Lun 17h40)

_Ma mémoire est meilleure que la tiennes. _

.

(Lun 17h44)

Ouais, ok. Alors, ma question ?

.

(Lun 17h47)

_Je ne peux pas dire que je me sois déjà approché d'une paire d'aiguilles à tricoter. _

.

(Lun 17h49)

J'avais l'espoir d'obtenir des conseils d'un expert.

.

(Lun 17h52)

_Tu en es où ? _

.

(Lun 17h54)

Je t'enverrais bien une photo mais c'est trop horrible.

(Lun 17h56)

Je devrais peut-être tout recommencer.

.

(Lun 17h57)

_Pourquoi tu n'essaies pas autre chose ? _

.

(Lun 17h59)

C'est pour ma mère. C'était soit ça soit un bijou. Et je suis pas du genre créatif.

.

(Lun 18h02)

_Je vois. Je dois admettre que penser à toi en train de tricoter est assez hilarant. _

.

(Lun 18h05)

Attends voir. Ce sera la plus viril des putains d'écharpes qui existent. Elle va tirer des lasers et boire de la bière et frapper des requins en pleine face.

.

(Lun 18h10)

… _Je n'avais jamais eu une conversation à propos d'une écharpe qui frappe les requins en pleine face avant. _

.

(Lun 18h13)

C'est pour cela que je rends ta vie meilleure.

.

(Lun 18h15)

_C'est inquiétant à plusieurs niveaux. _

(Lun 18h16)

_8, pour être précis. _

.

(Lun 18h18)

Partage-les.

.

(Lun 18h20)

_Je préfère les partager avec le requin. _

.

(Lun 18h22)

Attention, je vais porter la plus fabuleuse écharpe que tu n'auras jamais vu

* * *

**Mardi 18 décembre **

...

(Mar 20h02)

Donc, on a parlé de mes tentatives de cadeaux de Noël loupé. Et toi comment tu te débrouilles ?

.

(Mar 20h14)

_Je laisse l'achat des cadeaux à Mycroft. _

(Mar 20h17)

Comme c'est touchant.

.

(Mar 20h20)

_J'aime pas les gens, tu te souviens ? _

.

(Mar 20h23)

Ce n'est pas des gens, c'est la famille.

.

(Mar 20h27)

_Les deux sont insupportables. _

.

(Mar 20h32)

Tu es un sacré bâtard

.

(Mar 0h34)

_Je t'ai complètement séduit, n'est-ce pas ? _

.

(Mar 20h37)

Non, je t'ai séduit. J'ai acheté un dictionnaire.

(Mar 20h38)

Les salopes adorent les dictionnaires.

.

(Mar 20h42)

_Tu viens de ma traiter de salope. _

.

(Mar 20h44)

C'est vrai ?

(Mar 20h46)

Je pense que notre relation est passée au niveau supérieur.

.

(Mar 20h48)

_Relation ? _

.

(Mar 20h50)

J'ai peut-être bu quelques verres.

.

(Mar 20h52)

_Rien de nouveau là-dedans. Je ferais attention à ta place John, ou ta descente deviendra aussi bonne que celle de ta sœur. _

.

(Mar 20h55)

Je ne vais pas demander comment tu sais qu'Harry boit de trop. Ça va juste me faire flipper.

.

(Mar 20h57)

_Internet est une invention géniale. _

.

(Mar 21h00)

Là. C'est comme ça que t'as fait.

(Mar 21h02)

Je suis littéralement mort de rire. Tu ressembles à un pédophile.

.

(Mar 21h04)

_Vampire, tu te souviens ? _

.

(Mar 21h06)

Pareil.

* * *

**Mercredi 19 décembre **

...

(Mer 15h20)

On vient d'acheter notre sapin de Noël.

24. media. tumblr. c0m/f245abec37e085b51ac3dd60901c3392 /tumblr_mgy88aPNX11r9zalco1_500 .jpg

.

(Mer 15h28)

_C'est pas un peu tard ? Noël est dans 5 jours. _

.

(Mer 15h30)

Mieux vaut tard que jamais. On ne savait même pas si on allait avoir un sapin.

.

(Mer 15h33)

… _Il est aussi assez petit._

.

(Mer 15h35)

Ne déteste pas notre sapin !

.

(Mer 15h36)

_Je ne déteste pas, j'observe._

.

(Mer 15h39)

Je vais à mon entrainement de rugby.

.

(Mer 15h42)

_Je peux observer ça aussi ? _

.

(Mer 15h45)

…?

(Mer 15h48)

Être drôle ne te réussit pas. Tu devrais te contenter d'être glacial.

* * *

**Jeudi 20 décembre**

(Jeu 12h13)

Comment se passe les choses dans le foyer Holmes ?

.

(Jeu 12h15)

_Pas différemment des autres jours de l'année. Tu n'as pas besoin de demander tous les jours. _

.

(Jeu 12h17)

Je vérifie c'est tout tu sais. Cette partie de l'année est dure pour toi.

.

(Jeu 12h20)

_Tu n'étais pas aussi chiant l'année dernière. _

(Jeu 12h23)

_C'est Mycroft qui t'as demandé de faire ça ? _

.

(Jeu 12h25)

Non.

.

(Jeu 12h27)

_Mensonge. _

.

(Jeu 12h30)

Je ne t'ai jamais menti Sherlock.

.

(Jeu 12h32)

_Oh regarde, encore des mensonges. _

.

(Jeu 12h34)

On s'inquiète tous les deux à propos de toi, d'accord ?

.

(Jeu 12h36)

_Alors vous perdez tous les deux votre temps. _

.

(Jeu 12h38)

En parlant de perdre son temps, comment va John ?

.

(Jeu 12h40)

_John n'est pas une perte de temps. _

.

(Jeu 12h43)

As-tu déjà regardé son entrainement de rugby ?

.

(Jeu 00h59)

…

(Jeu 13h00)

_Je te méprise vraiment parfois. _

.

(Jeu 13h02)

Tu laisses trainer ton téléphone à des endroits tentants.

.

(Jeu 13h04)

_Je ne ferai plus cette erreur. _

.

(Jeu 13h06)

Tu sais, je te taquine. Tu peux flirter avec qui tu veux.

.

(Jeu 13h10)

_Je. Ne. Flirtais. Pas. _

.

(Jeu 13h12)

Oh aller ! Shorts de rugby ? Tacler?

.

(Jeu 13h15)

_Tu as vu les messages. C'était une blague. _

.

(Jeu 13h17)

Tu ne fais pas de blagues.

.

(Jeu 13h20)

_Peut-être que tu es juste trop demeuré pour les comprendre. John ne l'est pas. _

.

(Jeu 13h23)

Peut-être, mais ce que je sais c'est que tu es sur la défensive quand tu es embarrassé.

.

(Jeu 13h25)

_Je ne le suis pas._

.

(Jeu 13h26)

Tu l'es.

.

(Jeu 13h27)

_Ne le suis pas. _

.

(Jeu 13h30)

Tu es juste en train de prouver que j'ai raison.

(Jeu 13h33)

Tu sais, ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose.

.

(Jeu 13h37)

_Tu as dit que tu ne t'en mêlerais pas. _

.

(Jeu 13h40)

Un autre mensonge.

* * *

(Ven 00h56)

Devine ce que je fais là, maintenant.

.

(Ven 00h59)

_Tu manges un sandwich ? _

.

(Ven 1h02)

Tu es doué

.

(Ven 1h04)

_Tu es prévisible._

.

(Ven 1h10)

Noël se rapproche. Tu vas me dire pourquoi tu n'aimes pas cette fête maintenant ?

.

(Ven 1h12)

_Je sais pas, vas-tu me dire pourquoi tu tiens tellement à savoir ce genre de chose à mon propos ? _

.

(Ven 1h14)

Aller ! Je poserai même mon sandwich pour toi.

.

(Ven 1h16)

_Touchant._

.

(Ven 1h18)

Je le fais toujours à cette heure-ci.

.

(Ven 1h20)

_Toucher les gens ? _

.

(Ven 1h25)

… Je pourrais emmener cette conversation dans différentes directions.

(Ven 1h27)

Je vais revenir à Noël

(Ven 1h30)

As-tu été mentalement effrayé étant petit par un acte du Père Noël qui s'est mal déroulé ?

.

(Ven 1h33)

_Si je te raconte, tu vas à nouveau t'endormir ? _

.

(Ven 1h35)

Je ne peux rien promettre

(Ven 1h40)

…

(Ven 1h45)

Sherlock?

(Ven 1h53)

Hello ?

(Ven 2h00)

Espèce de bâtard.

(Ven 2h07)

Tu ne t'en sortiras pas comme ça.

(Ven 2h10)

Voyons comment tu vas dormir avec ton téléphone qui vibre chaque minute.

(Ven 2h11)

Mwahahahaha

(Ven 2h12)

Mon côté noir émerge à cette heure-ci.

(Ven 2h13)

Je suis le chevalier noir.

(Ven 2h14)

Et j'ai ressuscité.

(Ven 2h15)

Encore une fois.

(Ven 2h16)

Mon sandwich me manque

(Ven 2h17)

Un sandwich ne m'aurait pas fait ça.

(Ven 2h18)

Et parce que je sais que tu vas demander plus tard, je ne suis pas bourré.

(Ven 2h19)

J'adore juste te faire chier.

(Ven 2h20)

Mon nom est Bond.

(Ven 2h21)

Ionique Bond.

(Ven 2h22)

Tu as compris ? J'ai fait une blague scientifique.

(Ven 2h23)

Tu aimes la science, Sherlock.

(Ven 2h24)

Science.

(Ven 2h25)

Mon Dieu. Ok, tu as gagné. Mais seulement parce que je pense qu'en fait l'écran de mon téléphone est en train de me rendre aveugle.

(Ven 2h26)

Ce n'est pas fini.


	10. 24 décembre

**Note de l'auteur** : Désolé pour le retard de ce chapitre ! Mais devinez ce que j'ai reçu l'autre jour... Un message d'un numéro inconnu. Heheheheheh j'étais tenté de continuer la conversation pour voir la réaction de l'autre personne mais je ne l'ai pas fait.

Vous pouvez aussi me trouver sur tumblr à l'adresse pawtal . tumblr . c0m comme ça on pourra devenir ami et parler. Je suis une pauvre âme seule et vous êtes géniaux. Venez dire bonjour ! ^.^

**Note de la traductrice** : J'ai reçu encore plus de reviews que d'habitude pour le chapitre précédent. Merci pour tous vos gentils mots et d'être toujours encore là à suivre cette histoire. Malheureusement je n'ai pas le temps de vous répondre mais ça devrait aller mieux dans deux semaines. Et puisqu'on en est à partager les tumblr vous pouvez me retrouver là-bas sous le même pseudo. Passez dire bonjour j'adorerai parler avec vous !

...

Chapitre 10 : 24 décembre

...

**Résumé** : J'aime mes mecs comme ma dinde. Couvert de sauce à la canneberge.

**Lundi 24 décembre**

...

(Lun 12h20)

Joyeuse veille de Noël ?

.

(Lun 12h27)

_Pourquoi le point d'intérogation ? _

.

(Lun 12h30)

Parce que ce n'est peut-être pas un joyeux réveillon là où tu es.

.

(Lun 12h34)

_Tu es très réfléchi pour quelqu'un qui m'a envoyé 23 messages en moins d'une heure la nuit dernière. _

.

(Lun 12h40)

Ah, mais je ne suis pas celui qui les a compté.

(Lun 12h44)

Tu me fais passer pour une petite-amie collante.

(Lun 12h44)

Et qu'est-ce que j'étais sensé faire ? Tu t'es endormi.

.

(Lun 12h45)

_Je ne me suis pas endormi. _

.

(Lun 1h45)

Bâtard.

.

(Lun 12h47)

_Vengence. _

.

(Lun 12h49)

Pour quand je me suis endormi ?

.

(Ln 12h50)

_Ton intelligence est stupéfiante à cette heure de la nuit. _

_._

(Lun 12h54)

C'est comme ça que tu montres de l'affection ? En insultant les gens ?

.

(Lun 12h55)

_Je ne montre pas d'affection. _

.

(Lun 12h59)

Je suppose que je suis une exception alors.

**…**

(Lun 14h05)

Ça me bouffe.

.

(Lun 14h08)

_Quoi ? Le requin ? _

.

(Lun 14h10)

Non, ne pas te comprendre.

.

(Lun 14h13)

_Et… ? _

.

(Lun 14h15)

Je veux que tu sois capable de me raconter des choses. Comme pourquoi tu n'aimes pas Noël.

(Lun 14h18)

J'y ai pensé toute la journée.

.

(Lun 14h20)

_Tu te fais passer toi-même pour une petite-amie collante sans avoir besoin de mon aide. _

.

(Lun 14h23)

Sérieusement Sherlock, je veux savoir.

(Lun 14h25)

Es-tu occupé ? Tu peux aller chez Speedy's ?

.

(Lun 14h26)

_Oui._

.

(Lun 14h27)

Ok.

.

(Lun 14h30)

_Maintenant ? _

.

(Lun 14h32)

Oui.

…

(Lun 15h05)

_Qu'est-ce que s'est ? _

(Lun 14h06)

Un thé, je suppose. A moins que tu n'étais d'humeur pour un Sambuca flambé.

.

(Lun 15h07)

_Je veux parler de la chose qui est arrivée avec le thé. _

.

(Lun 15h10)

Un cadeau de Noël en avance ?

.

(Lun 15h11)

_Je vois pourquoi tu as dû recommencer. _

(Lun 15h12)

L'autre rend beaucoup mieux, crois-moi.

.

(Lun 15h13)

_J'espère bien. _

.

(Lun 15h14)

C'est le geste qui compte de toute façon.

.

(Lun 15h15)

_Ca ressemble plus à un moyen de me soudoyer pour être honnête. Un très pauvre moyen de me soudoyer. _

.

(Lun 15h15)

Pauvre ? Plutôt charmant. Ça a marché ?

.

(Lun 15h18)

_Oui. Juste. Mais seulement parce que c'est tellement ridicule que ça m'a fait rire. _

(Lun 15h20)

_Mère avait une tante nommée Eliza. Le seul membre de note misérable famille que je ne méprisais pas. Elle était honnête, intelligente et la seule qui ne me traitait pas comme un enfant. Elle a étudié la médecine légale et est devenue très respectée des forces de police. _

(Lun 15h23)

_Malgré le fait que j'étais très jeune, elle m'invitait toujours à venir l'aider avec les enquêtes et expériences. On partageait une passion pour les meurtres et les crimes que personne d'autre de pouvait comprendre. _

(Lun 15h26)

_Je pouvais rester dans le laboratoire des heures d'affilées après l'école, regardant tout se révéler. Ca me rendait très fier de voir les autres la consulter, ayant besoin de son approbation avant de prendre une décision. Elle était la meilleure. _

(Mon 3:33pm)

_C'était il y a 10 ans. J'avais refusé d'acheter un cadeau de Noël à Mère parce qu'elle m'avait dit que je ne pouvais plus aller dans le laboratoire. Alors la veille de Noël ma tante Eliza m'a fait sortir pour essayer de me convaincre. Inutile, vraiment. Pas même elle ne pouvait me faire changer d'avis. On marchait sur Great Portland Street quand elle s'est fait tirer dessus. _

(Lun 15h36)

_Maintenant je sais comment tu vas réagir mais comme je l'ai dit, c'était il y a 10 ans. _

.

(Lun 15h49)

Je ne sais pas quoi dire.

(Lun 15h53)

Non, je veux dire, je sais ce que je veux dire, je ne sais juste pas comment le dire

.

(Lun 15h54)

_Tu as toujours était très éloquent avec les mots _

.

(Lun 15h56)

Mon Dieu

(Lun 15h58)

Je veux te dire que je suis là pour toi mais ce n'est pas vrai.

(Lun 16h00)

Non, je veux dire, je veux être là pour toi mais je ne peux pas.

(Lun 16h02)

Pas physiquement. Pas proprement.

.

(Lun 16h05)

_John, je vais bien. _

.

(Lun 16h08)

Et je te dirais que je suis désolé mais quel bien ça peut faire ?

.

(Lun 16h10)

_J'adore ta façon de penser, parfois. _

(Lun 16h11)

_J'avais peur que tu ne te transformes en une version un peu moins ennuyeuse de Greg_.

.

(Lun 16h12)

Ok, alors. Je ne demanderai qu'une fois.

(Lun 16h13)

Y a-t-il quelque chose dont tu as besoin ?

.

(Lun 16h14)

_Non. _

.

(Lun 16h17)

Tu n'es pas bouleversé ?

.

(Lun 16h19)

_Je ne deviens pas triste. Je deviens énervé_

.

(Lun 16h20)

Et tu n'es pas en colère que j'ai insisté pour que tu me raconte ça le jour qui se trouve être l'anniversaire ? Ce dont je suis vraiment désolé, soit dit en passant.

.

(Lun 16h22)

_Non. _

.

(Lun 16h25)

Je vais continuer à me sentir comme une merde de toute façon. Si j'avais su ce que c'était, je ne t'aurais pas embêté autant à ce propos.

.

(Lun 16h27)

_C'est la veille de Noël, pas le Sherlock A Une Tante Morte Jour. Ne laisse pas ça gâcher tes vacances. _

.

(Lun 16h30)

Merci de me l'avoir raconté.

**…**

(Lun 17h03)

Où es-tu ?

.

(Lun 17h05)

_A la maison, malheureusement. _

(Lun 1706)

_Pourquoi ? _

.

(Lun 17h08)

Pour rien.

* * *

**Mardi 25 décembre**

...

(Mar 9h43)

_Joyeux Noël, John._

.

(Mar 10h33)

Joyeux Noël, Sherlock.

.

* * *

**Jeudi 27 décembre **

...

(Jeu 00h12)

J'aime les lendemains de Noël.

.

(Jeu 00h15)

_Et pourquoi ça ? _

.

(Jeu 00h17)

Je suis en train de tenir en main le plus glorieux des sandwiches à la dinde pour honorer à jamais ma cuisine.

.

(Jeu 00h19)

_Tes parents ne se demandent jamais pourquoi tu es debout et fais des sandwiches à cette heure-ci ? _

.

(Jeu 00h21)

Nope, je suis comme un hobbit. Je peux passer en ne faisant pratiquement aucun bruit.

.

(Jeu 00h25)

_Alors ils se réveillent juste et trouvent le frigo à moitié vide ? _

.

(Jeu 00h26)

A moitié vide ? Je parais tellement gros sur ma photo de profil ?

.

(Jeu 00h28)

_Non. Tu sembles… bien._

.

(Jeu 00h30)

Je crois que tu vas devoir nous donner un peu d'intimité maintenant, à moi et ce sandwich.

.

(Jeu 00h32)

_Tu choisis un sandwich plutôt que moi ? _

.

(Jeu 00h35)

Je suis désolé, mais es-tu actuellement couvert de sauce à la canneberge ?

.

(Jeu 00h36)

…

.

(Jeu 00h38)

Je ne crois pas.

* * *

**Jeudi 1er janvier **

**...**

(Jeu 00h33am)

*Appel sortant*

- Vous avez joint Sherlock Holmes. Je suis visiblement au milieu de quelque chose de plus important que ce que vous avez à dire, alors laissez un message, mais seulement si ce n'est pas abêtissant et ennuyant. Et si s'est Mycroft, oui, c'était moi qui ai caché le moule à gâteau. Non je ne te dirais pas où il est.

- Décroche ton téléphone espèce de couillon ! Je voulais te souhaiter une bonne année et te dire que tu es… une personne géniale. Et je sais que tu es génial sans jamais t'avoir rencontré. Complètement fou. Comme ça marche ? Je ne sais même pas à quoi tu ressembles. Ha ! Tout ce que Molly m'a dit c'est que tu avais une voix sexy… non elle a vraiment dit sexy ? Je ne me souviens plus. Mais tu mérites de l'amour. Tout le monde mérite l'amour dans le monde, pas vrai ? Amour et… et paix. Mon Dieu. Ça sonne comme John Lennon. Et ne me dis pas que tu e sais pas qui s'est ! Guy Fawkes est déjà suffisant. Peu importe… Qu'est-ce que je disais ? Amour ! Merde tu veux savoir ce que je pense ? Je pense… que tu as vraiment besoin de quelqu'un. Tu sais ? Quelqu'un. Comme quand j'avais Katy. Mon Dieu, c'était quand même une sacrée connasse. Tu mérites mieux que Katy… ne sors pas avec Katy. Elle va te niquer comme elle l'a fait avec moi. Parce que tu es peut être un con parfois, mais t'envoyer des messages est le meilleur moment de la journée et – non Mike attend—je ne suis pas-

*Déconnexion*

**…**

(Jeu 11h12)

_Bonne année. _

.

(Jeu 11h17)

Non.

.

(Jeu 11h19)

_Tout va bien ? _

.

(Jeu 11h22)

Je me sens comme si je m'étais fait frappe à la tête par un cheveu.

(Jeu 11h23)

*Chevaux

(Jeu 11h24)

*Cheval oh mon Dieu.

.

(Jeu 11h24)

_Une comparaison impressionnante pour quelqu'un qui a bu quelques verres en trop hier soir. _

.

(Jeu 11h28)

Quelques ? Ma sonnerie ressemble à un putain de mégaphone.

.

(Jeu 11h30)

_Tu m'as laissé un message intéressant. _

.

(Jeu 11h32)

Oh merde.

(Jeu 11h33)

Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

.

(Jeu 11h35)

_Pas grand chose._

.

(Jeu 11h37)

Juste dis-moi comme ça je peux regretter ça proprement pour le reste de ma vie.

.

(Jeu 11h40)

_Tu as juste divagué à propos de choses pas importantes. John Lennon a été mentionné. _

.

(Jeu 11h43)

Ok. Je peux vivre avec ça. J'ai déjà connu pire.

.

(Jeu 11h45)

_Oh?_

.

(Jeu 11h48)

J'ai appelé Katy en étant bourré une fois. J'ai accidentellement laissé échapper que je me suis barré de notre rendez-vous pour aller jouer aux jeux vidéo chez Mike. Il m'a fallu deux semaines et 13 boites de chocolats pour qu'elle me pardonne.

.

(Jeu 11h50)

_On dirait que ta relation avec Katy n'était pas très stable. _

.

(Jeu 11h56)

En regardant en arrière, je suppose qu'elle ne l'était pas. Mais n'est-ce pas le but ? Je sais maintenant qu'il fait éviter de sortir avec quelqu'un qui a une légère obsession pour les Furbys.

.

(Jeu 12h02)

_Je viens de taper Furbys sur Google et je suis surpris que tu n'aies pas été traumatisé. _

.

(Jeu 12h06)

Elle adorait également regarder l'émission de Jeremy Kyles. Ce qui devait probablement être le signal d'alarme.

.

(Jeu 12h09)

_Je n'ai jamais vu ça. _

.

(Jeu 12h12)

Tu veux que ça reste comme ça.

.

(Jeu 12h14)

_Ne me dis pas ce que je veux. _

.

(Jeu 12h17)

On va faire ça maintenant ?

.

(Jeu 12h20)

_Quoi ? _

.

(Jeu 12h23)

Ce flirt.

.

(Jeu 12h27)

_Je pense que tu es toujours soul. _

.

(Jeu 12h30)

Je n'étais pas tellement mal !

.

(Jeu 12h33)

_Tu semblais très loin d'ici. _

.

(Jeu 12h35)

C'est pas important. Je rigolais.

(Jeu 12h36)

Pour le flirt.

.

(Jeu 12h37)

_Tu devrais être plus clair la prochaine fois. _

(Jeu 12h40)

Tu es le plus intelligent.

.

(Jeu 12h44)

_Et tu as une gueule de bois. _

.

(Jeu 12h46)

En plein dans le mille

.

(Jeu 12h50)

_Je vais te laisser récupérer. _

.

(Jeu 12h54)

Tchao.


	11. 2 janvier

Chapitre 11 : 2 janvier

...

**Résumé** : Je t'apprécie. Ainsi que ton côté narquois et agaçant.

John :_ Sherlock_ : Greg : **Molly**

**...**

**Mercredi 2 janvier**

…

(Mer 16h30)

Comment était la famille cette année ?

.

(Mer 16h37)

_Comme d'habitude. Insupportable. _

.

(Wed 16h40)

Je serais bien passé dire bonjour, mais j'avais des choses à faire, des gens à voir.

.

(Mer 16h42)

_Menteur, tu les détestes autant que moi. _

.

(Mer 16h46)

… Ouais ok. Au moins ça nous fait un trait commun.

(Mer 16h47)

Et je ne déteste pas toute ta famille, seulement ceux qui te traitent mal.

.

(Mer 16h50)

_Donc, tous ? _

.

(Mer 16h53)

Aller, Mycroft n'est pas aussi terrible que ton père.

.

(Mer 16h54)

_Ne le mentionne même pas. _

.

(Mer 16h56)

Les choses vont mal alors ?

.

(Mer 16h57)

_Les choses vont toujours mal. _

.

(Mer 17h00)

Tu es rempli d'ondes positives, comme toujours.

.

(Mer 17h04)

_Et tu te demandes pourquoi je ne te raconte jamais rien. _

.

(Mer 17h08)

C'est vrai, désolé. Il est où maintenant ? Il a déménagé ?

.

(Mer 17h13)

_Non, malheureusement. Je m'attends à ce que ça arrive prochainement, cependant. _

.

(Mer 17h17)

Je suis désolé d'entendre ça.

.

(Mer 17h22)

_Ne le sois pas. J'ai hâte que ça soit fini. L'atmosphère entre lui et Mère est agonisante. J'ai envie de m'arracher les cheveux quand je suis forcé d'être avec eux. _

.

(Mer 17h34)

Tu peux venir chez moi pour un temps si tu veux ? Je suis sûr que ça ne dérangeraient pas mes parents

(Mer 17h35)

Temps qu'il n'y a pas d'expériences bizarres dans la cuisine.

.

(Mer 17h37)

_Ce n'est pas possible._

.

(Mer 17h40)

Même juste une nuit te ferait du bien, pas vrai ?

.

(Mer 17h41)

_Je ne peux pas. _

.

(Mer 17h44)

Écoute, si c'est à propos de ce à quoi je pense, alors ça te ferait du bien d'en être éloigné pendant un certain temps. Je pourrais t'aider.

.

(Mer 17h46)

_Je ne veux pas d'aide, je sais ce que je fais. _

.

(Mer 17h48)

Je ne pense vraiment pas.

.

(Mer 17h50)

_Pour l'amour de Dieu, on croirait entendre Mycroft. _

.

(Mer 17h55)

Tu sais que ce que tu fais est dangereux.

.

(Mer 17h56)

_Je vis dangereusement. _

.

(Mer 17h59)

…?

.

(Mer 18h02)

_C'est… quelque chose que John a dit. Ne Fais pas attention. _

.

(Mer 18h04)

John est au courant ?

.

(Mer 18h07)

_Bien sûr que non. _

.

(Mer 18h13)

Ok. Il faut que j'y aille maintenant. Réfléchis-y ok ? Si tu t'inquiètes pour Rocky je peux le faire dormir dans une autre pièce que toi.

.

(Mer 18h15)

_Je n'ai pas peur de ton stupide chien._

.

(Mer 18h17)

Il n'est pas stupide ! Tout ça parce qu'il a pris ta jambe pour sa petite-amie.

.

(Mer 18h18)

_Ne revenons pas là-dessus. C'était presque aussi embarrassant que la tentative de Mycroft de se faire pousser une moustache. _

.

(Mer 18h20)

Je crois que je n'oublierai jamais ta tête.

* * *

**Jeudi 3 janvier**

...

(Jeu 20h15)

J'ai envie de parler avec toi, mais je ne sais pas comment démarrer la conversation.

.

(Jeu 20h23)

_Tu viens de la démarrer._

.

(Jeu 20h26)

Maintenant qu'est-ce que je dis ?

.

(Jeu 20h29)

_Je suis probablement la dernière personne de laquelle tu veux recevoir des conseils sur le plan social._

.

(Jeu 20h33)

Tu pourrais me donner des conseils sur comment faire pousser des pastèques là maintenant et ça me serait égal. J'ai juste besoin de penser à quelque chose d'autre que mes exams.

.

(Jeu 20h39)

_Les pastèques poussent mieux dans un sol avec un pH entre 6.0 et 6.8. _

.

(Jeu 20h43)

Tu n'avais vraiment pas besoin de chercher ça sur Google.

.

(Jeu 20h45)

_Tu as déjà mangé un sandwich à la pastèque ? _

.

(Jeu 20h48)

… Ça semble assez mouillé

(Jeu 20h50)

Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

.

(Jeu 20h54)

_Je te donne ta distraction_.

.

(Jeu 20h58)

Je ne t'envoie pas des messages seulement pour me distraire, Sherlock

(Jeu 21h04)

Je t'apprécie. Ainsi que ton côté narquois et agaçant.

**…**

(Jeu 23h17)

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi. _

.

(Jeu 23h23)

Moi non plus, curieusement.

* * *

**Vendredi 4 janvier**

…

(Ven 16h09)

**Hey, tu veux faire une autre séance de révision chez moi ? 17h ? **

.

(Ven 16h13)

Ouais, ça à l'air bon.

.

(Ven 16h14)

**Peut-être que tu pourrais inviter ce mec, Sherlock, également ? :) **

.

(Ven 16h16)

Oh. Et bien Sherlock n'habite pas vraiment dans les environs.

.

(Ven 16h18)

**Oh… où est-ce qu'il habite ? **

.

(Ven 16h22)

Je sais pas.

.

(Ven 16h24)

… **Je pensais que vous étiez amis. J'espérais en apprendre plus sur lui. Quand je t'ai demandé il y a quelque temps en chimie tu ne m'as pas vraiment répondu.**

(Ven 16h26)

**Désolé si ça semble impoli ! Je suis juste curieuse. **

.

(Ven 16h30)

Ouais, on est ami.

.

(Ven 16h33)

**Tu as découvert s'il était… tu sais. ****Gay ? **

.

(Ven 16h35)

Non.

.

(Ven 16h37)

**Je te dérange ? Je suis désolée John, je ne réfléchis pas vraiment. **

.

(Ven 16h40)

C'est bon Molly, je suis en chemin. Prépare la bouilloire, j'ai une longue nuit devant moi.

.

(Ven 16h42)

**Je vais le faire :)**

**…**

(Ven 23h14)

Je me noie dans mes manuels scolaires.

(Ven 23h17)

Envoie de l'aide.

.

(Ve 23h19)

_Tu ne peux pas te noyer dans un livre, ils t'écrasent à la place. _

.

(Ven 23h22)

Très bien alors. Je t'envoie des messages sous une montagne de livres de sciences qui sont actuellement en train de fracturer chaque fibre de mon âme.

(Ven 23h23)

Mieux ?

.

(Ven 23h25)

_Es-tu par hasard un peu stressé par les exams à venir ? _

.

(Ven 23h26)

Un peu.

(Ven 23h29)

Et pour rendre le tout pire Molly s'est endormi. Et je suis chez elle.

.

(Ven 23h32)

_Et c'est un problème parce que ? _

.

(Ve, 23h34)

Ceci est une crise majeure parce que sa famille dort également et je suis dans un débat entre maintenir mon statut de gentleman et faire mon fameux sandwich du soir.

.

(Ven 23h36)

_Oh John. Tes problèmes sont tellement ridicules. C'est presque risible si ça ne m'irritait pas autant._

.

(Ven 23h40)

Là. Tu as entendu ça ? Le son de mon estomac qui gronde assez fort pour réveiller le poisson rouge d'à côté.

.

(Ven 23h43)

_Les poissons ne dorment pas._

.

(Ven 23h45)

Tu es sérieux ? Ils ne dorment pas ?

(Fri 11:45pm)

Putain de merde. Les poissons sont tellement intenses.

.

(Ven 23h46)

_Rentre chez toi. _

.

(Ven 23h48)

Je n'ai pas de voiture et je ne vais pas réveiller Molly.

.

(Ven 23h50)

_Il y a ces choses attachées au bout de tes jambes qu'on appelle pied. Drôle de chose, odeur généralement mauvaise, utilisés pour se rendre dans certains lieux._

.

(Ven 23h52)

Jamais entendu parler.

.

(Ven 11:53)

_Maintenant tu te moques de moi._

.

(Ven 23h55)

Moi ? Tes celui qui suggère que je marche à travers Londres à minuit et que je risque d'avoir le visage lacéré par un homme d'un gang en colère.

(Ven 23h59)

Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer si je tombe sur un groupe de poissons menaçants ? Ils ne dorment pas tu sais.

(Sam 00h01)

Un groupe de death métal de poissons.

(Sam 00h02)

Merde, maintenant j'essaye de ne pas réveiller Molly parce que je rigole.

.

(Sam 00h03)

_Rire à tes propres blagues. __Adorable._

.

(Sam 00h05)

C'est comme ça que je traite avec les situations difficiles.

.

(Sam 00h07)

_Je ne sais pas de quoi tu as peur, je marche à travers Londres tout le temps quand il est tard. _

.

(Sam 00h10)

Pourquoi ?

.

(Sam 00h12)

_C'est inhabituellement tranquille et calme et la noirceur est réconfortante. Ça me donne le temps idéal pour réfléchir._

.

(Sam 00h14)

Même si je n'en doute pas, je pense que je me suis décidé à dormir sur le canapé de Molly cette nuit.

.

(Sam 00h18)

_Bonne nuit_

_._

(Sam 00h20)

'nuit.

* * *

**Dimanche 6 janvier**

…

(Dim 12h30)

*Appel sortant*

.

_- Allo._

- Salut.

- … _Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ? _

- J'ai juste décidé de t'appeler.

_- Pourquoi ? _

- Je suis en pause. Et je n'avais pas de… donc je… je sais pas.

_- En pause de quoi ? On est dimanche. _

- J'ai trouvé un boulot.

_- Pas étonnant._

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

_- Ça veut dire que je ne trouve pas ça étonnant, évidement. _

- Je n'aime pas la façon que tu as de penser que tu sais tout de moi.

_- Tu es celui qui n'arrête pas d'insister comme quoi on est ami. Les amis ne remarquent-t-ils pas ces choses ? _

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu as bien pu remarquer à partir de texto ?

_- Tu me sous-estimes, John Watson. _

- Eclaire-moi alors. Si tu connais ma vie mieux que moi, pourquoi c'est tellement peu étonnant que j'ai eu un boulot ?

_- Ta famille a des problèmes financiers, bien sûr que tu as cherché un emploi. Noël fait maison ? Ca a vraiment besoin d'être dit ? Plus le fait que tu sembles toujours choisir l'option sandwich pas cher plutôt qu'un repas chaud pendant le déjeuner au lycée. Déjeuner que tu passes d'ailleurs le plus souvent seul parce que tu déteste perdre tu temps pour réviser. Tu sais que la fac de médecine sera chère. Trop chère. Le repas du soir ne te cale pas parce que les portions deviennent de plus en plus petites, ce qui a surement à voir avec la perte d'emploi récente d'un de tes parents, ce qui a pour conséquence le fameux sandwich à 1h du matin. Je pourrais continuer, mais par expérience je sais que c'est habituellement le moment où on envisage de me jeter l'objet le plus proche à la figure. _

- …

- …

- C'est en quelque sorte… incroyable. D'une manière déconcertante.

- … _Tu le penses ? _

- Ouais

- … _Je ne comprends pas. Tu n'es pas en colère ? _

- Mon Dieu si, je suis en colère. Je la maitrise juste. Je repose lentement le distributeur de serviette.

_- Distributeur de serviette ? _

- Heu, c'est l'objet jetable le plus proche.

_- Donc tu travailles dans une sorte de cuisine._

- C'est, heum, un café. Costa pour être exact. Je sers des boissons et je réchauffe des paninis et d'autres… trucs.

_- Ça semble satisfaisant. _

- Hey, au moins c'est de l'argent.

_- Donc quand est -._

- Oh merde. Merde. Merde.

_- Quoi ? _

- Mes amis sont… Ils sont… Je dois y aller.

_- Pourquoi ? Ne me dis pas que tu es embarass- ? _

_._

*Déconnexion*


	12. 7 janvier

**Note de la traductrice** : Un peu plus tard que d'habitude, mais voila le chapitre 12. Merci encore et toujours pour vos supers messages, ça fait vraiment plaisir ! J'ai d'ailleurs pensé à vous hier, je me suis fait un bol de céréales et du th à 23h xD Les mauvaises habitudes de John sont contagieuses.

...

Chapitre 12 : 7 janvier

...

**Résumé** : Je suis en sous-vêtement dans ma chambre et je n'ai pas toute la journée.

John :_ Sherlock_ : Greg

...

**Lundi 7 janvier**

…

(Lun 18h05)

_Sors-moi de là. _

.

(Lun 18h10)

Je croyais que ce n'était pas possible ?

.

(Lun 18h12)

_Ça m'est égal maintenant. _

.

(Lun 18h15)

Très bien. Je vais chercher un cousin en plus.

**…**

(Lun 22h46)

Désolé pour hier.

(Lun 22h59)

Je ne voulais pas finir la conversation comme ça.

(Lun 23h08)

J'aurais voulu parler plus longtemps.

(Lun 23h15)

Merde, je pourrais probablement te parler toute la journée.

(Lun 23h30)

Sherlock ?

.

(Lun 23h32)

_Oui ? _

_._

(Lun 23h35)

Tu es en fâché contre moi ?

.

(Lun 23h39)

_Non, je ne suis pas en fâché. Un peu déçu._

.

(Lun 23h40)

A propos de ?

.

(Lun 23h45)

_Toi, te souciant tellement de ce que les autres pensent. _

.

(Lun 233h47)

D'accord, j'ai pas dit à mes amis que j'avais un boulot.

.

(Lun 23h50)

_Ce sont les mêmes amis qui ont pris ton téléphone pour m'envoyer des messages au milieu de la nuit ? _

.

(Lun 23h53)

Mon Dieu ça semble tellement loin.

(Lun 23h55)

Et peut-être.

.

(Lun 23h58)

_Si tu as tellement honte de ce que ces gens peuvent penser, alors je te suggère de t'entourer d'un groupe plus intelligent. _

.

(Mar 00h02)

Je n'ai pas honte ! Et ce n'est pas si facile de se faire de nouveaux amis. Je ne peux pas les faire apparaitre comme par magie de nul par.

.

(Mar 00h05)

_Comme tu l'as fait avec moi ? _

.

(Mar 00h07)

Je suppose.

(Mar 00h10)

Tu étais vraiment inattendu.

.

(Mar 00h14)

_Je ne comprends pas le besoin d'avoir des amis de toute façon. Ils sont juste dans tes pattes et posent trop de questions sans importances. _

.

(Mar 00h16)

Bah, je suis ami avec Mike depuis que j'ai 7 ans. Parfois c'est bon d'avoir quelqu'un comme ça.

.

(Mar 00h19)

_Quelqu'un comme quoi ? _

.

(Mar 00h22)

Quelqu'un à qui tu peux parler.

.

(Mar 00h26)

_Est-ce que ça fait de toi mon 'quelqu'un' ? _

.

(Mar 00h33)

Tu fais sonner ça plus romantique que ça ne l'est.

.

(Mar 00h34)

_Tu as commencé. _

.

(Mar 00h37)

Ne nous disputons pas pour savoir qui semble le plus intéressé romantiquement

.

(Mar 00h40)

_Ça serait un bon divertissement. _

.

(Mar 00h42)

Tu t'ennuies à nouveau ? Ou tu te promènes dans Londres comme une créature de la nuit ?

.

(Mar 00h44)

_Oui. Et non. Je suis chez Greg, sur son canapé. _

.

(Mar 00h46)

Tu fais une soirée pyjama chez Greg ?

.

(Mar 00h48)

_Ne le tourne pas comme ça. _

.

(Mar 00h50)

Quoi ?

.

(Mar 00h51)

_Une 'soirée pyjama'. _

.

(Mar 00h53)

Tu dors en pyjama chez Greg. Donc Greg et toi faites une soirée pyjama.

.

(Mar 00h55)

_Je ne suis pas une fille pré-pubère. On n'est même pas dans la même pièce. _

.

(Mar 00h56)

Mets un film, fais quelques popcorn, parle de se garçon charmant qui vit dans ton téléphone :)

.

(Mar 00h58)

_Ne te moque pas de moi._

.

(Mar 1h03)

Comment je devrais passer le temps sinon ?

.

(Mar 1h05)

_Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ton autre meilleur ami ? Le sandwich du soir ? _

.

(Mar 1h07)

Il m'a traité de petit con.

(Mar 1h08)

On ne se parle plus.

.

(Mar 1h13)

_Je ne sais pas comment répondre à ça. _

.

(Mar 1h15)

Je me sens un peu gêné par mes sandwiches à 1h du matin maintenant que tu en connais la raison.

.

(Mar 1h16)

_Il n'y a que toi pour être gêné par un sandwich. _

.

(Mar 1h18)

Je ferai mieux de te laisser, je suis censé avoir entrainement de rugby à 9h et à ce rythme je vais jouer dans mon sommeil.

.

(Mar 1h20)

_Alors pourquoi rester debout aussi tard ? _

.

(Mar 1h27)

Des raisons.

* * *

**Jeudi 10 janvier **

…

(Jeu 19h10)

On te jette vraiment des trucs à la figure ?

.

(Jeu 19h18)

_Tu vas devoir développer. _

.

(Jeu 19h20)

Quand tu as dit tous ces trucs sur moi au téléphone, tu as dit que par expérience tu sais que les gens veulent te jeter quelque chose à la figure habituellement.

.

(Jeu 19h21)

_Oui bon, les gens sont stupides. _

.

(Jeu 19h22)

… Développe ?

.

(Jeu 19h24)

_Ils pensent que c'est de ma faute si l'histoire de leur vie est si clairement cartographiée, écrite dans la façon dont ils se tiennent, la façon dont ils regardent certaines personnes, ils rendent ça tellement évident. _

.

(Jeu 19h26)

Tu peux deviner toutes ces choses à partir de si petits détails ?

.

(Jeu 19h26)

_Je ne devine pas. Je déduis grâce à mes observations. _

.

(Jeu 19h30)

Et alors les gens s'énervent ?

.

(Jeu 19h33)

_J'ai eu la télécommande de la télé ou le cendrier jeté dans ma direction. Comme si c'était de ma faute si leur femmes les ont plaqué. __Ridicule. _

.

(Jeu 19h40)

Tu dois être la personne la plus intéressante que j'ai jamais rencontré.

.

(Jeu 19h49)

_On ne s'est jamais rencontré. _

.

(Jeu 19h59)

Un détail mineur.

.

(Jeu 20h04)

_Il n'y a pas de détails mineurs. _

* * *

**Samedi 12 janvier**

…

(Sam 15h45)

J'ai besoin de ton avis. Chemise blanche avec jeans noir ou chemise bleue marine avec jean gris ?

.

(Sam 15h57)

_Je ne suis pas ton styliste personnel. _

.

(Sam 16h02)

J'ai toujours pensé que tu serais du genre à t'habiller de façon fabuleuse. Tu sais, long manteau tourbillonnant, insolente écharpe de travers.

.

(Sam 16h05)

_Faux._

(Sam 16h06)

_Je ne porterais jamais ton écharpe en public. _

.

(Sam 16h10)

Du sang, de la sueur et des larmes sont entrés dans sa conception ! Mais tu es sûrement une diva qui ne veut pas se l'avouer.

(Sam 16h12)

Comme Gok Wan

.

(Sam 16h15)

_Qu'est-ce qu'un Gok Wan ? _

.

(Sam 16h17)

Oublie. Je suis debout dans ma chambre en sous-vêtement et je n'ai pas toute la journée.

.

(Sam 16h18)

_Tu aurais probablement pu formuler ça mieux. _

.

(Sam 16h19)

Choisis-en juste un.

.

(Sam 16h20)

_C'__est vraiment important ? Si tu sors pour un repas en famille ce n'est pas comme si tu essayais d'impressionner quelqu'un. _

.

(Sam 16h26)

En fait, j'ai un rendez-vous. Ella de mon cours de bio. 1.57m. Aime les chevaux. N'aime pas les Furbys. (J'ai vérifié)

.

(Sam 16h30)

_Je vois._

.

(Sam 16h32)

Je vais y aller avec la chemise blanche et porter une cravate noire.

.

(Sam 16h34)

_Tu sais, ce n'est pas ton journal intime. Ces messages sont envoyés à un personne réel qui fait des trucs réels. _

.

(Sam 16h36)

Désolé, je suis un peu nerveux.

.

(Sam 16h40)

_Et tu devrais l'être. Tu sors avec une fille à chevaux._

(Sam 16h41)

Fille à chevaux ?

.

(Sam 16h44)

_Tu verras._

.

(Sam 16h45)

Maintenant je suis vraiment nerveux.

.

(Sam 16h47)

_C'est quoi alors, diner ? Un film ? Dieu nous en préserve, les deux ? _

.

(Sam 16h49)

Diner.

.

(Sam 16h50)

_Tu l'aimes bien ? _

.

(Sam 16h54)

C'est ce que je vais découvrir.

.

(Sam 16h58)

_Ne mets pas la cravate. _

.

(Sam 17h02)

Pourquoi pas ?

.

(Sam 17h04)

_Tu ne l'emmènes évidemment pas dans un endroit trop chic. Tu ne peux pas. La cravate va seulement souligner le fait que tu en fais trop. Si tu veux impressionner la Fille à Chevaux fait décontracté, pas trop impatient de mettre la main dans ses sous-vêtements. _

.

(Sam 17h07)

Elle a un nom.

(Sam 17h08)

Et qu'est-ce que tu connais à l'art du rendez-vous ?

.

(Sam 17h10)

_Rien. Mais j'en sais beaucoup sur les gens. _

.

(Sam 17h12)

Très bien, j'enlève la cravate. Quelque chose d'autre ?

.

(Sam 17h14)

_Commende quelque chose de désordonné. Je recommande des côtelettes. _

.

(Sam 17h16)

Pourquoi est-ce que ça sonne plus comme du sabotage que comme un conseil ?

.

(Sam 17h19)

_Tu penses honnêtement que je peux te donner des conseils judicieux en ce qui concerne les relations ? _

.

(Sam 17h24)

Tu as déjà eu une petit-amie ?

(Sam 17h24)

Ou petit-ami.

.

(Sam 17h30)

_Je t'ai dit que ce n'était pas mon domaine. _

.

(Sam 17h32)

Ce n'est pas vraiment une réponse, cependant.

.

(Sam 17h35)

_Tu devras t'en contenter. _

…

(Sam 18h58)

J'ai peut-être ou peut-être pas accidentellement commandé des côtelettes.

(Sam 18h59)

Tu as soudain jailli dans mon esprit quand le serveur a demandé et maintenant… je le regrette déjà.

.

(Sam 19h01)

_Tu as un rendez-vous. Pourquoi tu m'envoies des messages ? _

.

(Sam 19h02)

Ella est aux toilettes.

(Sam 19h03)

_Et ça rend ça parfaitement normal ? _

.

(Sam 19h05)

C'est vrai, ouais. Priorités.

.

(Sam 19h05)

_Je crois que je sais déjà quelles sont tes priorités. _

.

(Sam 19h06)

Es-tu jaloux ?

.

(Sam 19h07)

_Même pas un peu. __D'autant plus depuis que j'ai découvert que tes gouts en matière de filles sont contestables, compte tenu de Katy. _

.

(Sam 19h08)

C'est pas ce que je voulais dire mais… Ella revient.

.

(Sam 19h08)

_Priorités. _

…

(Dim 00h02)

_Comment s'est passé le rendez-vous ? _

.

(Dim 00h09)

Bien. C'était bien.

.

(Dim 00h10)

Non ça ne l'était pas.

.

(Dim 00h12)

Tu m'envoies des SMS juste pour que je me sente mal ?

.

(Dim 00h13)

_Je suis curieux. Ce n'est pas ma faute si ton rendez-vous était décevant. _

.

(Dim 00h15)

Comment tu sais que c'était décevant ?

.

(Dim 00h16)

_Si tu t'amusais vraiment, tu te concentrerais sur la fille avec qui tu veux conclure au lieu de penser à m'envoyer des messages. _

(Dim 00h17)

_Puis vraiment m'envoyer des messages. _

.

(Dim 00h18)

_Attends une seconde, conclure ? Je ne voulais pas 'conclure' avec Ella. Ce n'était pas du genre vin, diner et 69. _

.

(Dim 00h18)

_69 ?_

.

(Dim 00h20)

Cherche sur Google.

(Dim 00h21)

En fait, ne le fait pas.

.

(Dim 00h23)

_Ce n'était pas tes motivations ? Alors quel était le but de la soirée ? _

.

(Dim 00h24)

… Tu rigole, pas vrai ? S'amuser. Rencontrer quelqu'un de nouveau. Passer à autre chose. Me distraire du travail au lycée.

.

(Dim 00h25)

_Je croyais que j'étais ta distraction. _

.

(Dim 00h30)

Tu l'es. Mais tu es également mon ami.

(Dim 00h32)

C'est pourquoi je t'ai envoyé un message pour te dire que j'ai commandé les côtelettes. Evidement.

.

(Dim 00h35)

_Bon, les côtelettes ne l'ont pas séduite, alors qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? _

(Dim 00h37)

Elle a parlé de chevaux.

(Dim 00h39)

Longtemps.

(Dim 00h42)

Et m'a montré des photos.

.

(Dim 00h44)

_Beaucoup de photos ? _

.

(Dim 00h44)

Tellement de photos.

.

(Dim 00h45)

_Je t'avais prévenu. _

.

(Dim 00h47).

Je ne veux plus jamais voir un autre cheval de toute ma vie.

.

(Dim 00h52)

_ww w. yourhorse. c0. uk/upload/21565/images/galloping-horse. jpg_

.

(Dim 00h53)

NON

.

(Dim 00h58)

_ 1. bp. blogspot.c0m/_m5Cy0UeOMo4/TQqRFPzsl1I/AAAAAAAAARM/ PuYSv53Acck/s1600/ distant-thunder-missouri-foxtrotter-horse-on-grass -pictures. jpg_

_._

(Dim 1h02)

Je vais faire des cauchemars.

.

(Dim 1h07)

_ 2. bp. blogspot.c0m/_2-51K9qDJBY/TRQ-DrSV6NI/AAAAAAAAAk4 /EQDyNUVLOL8/s1600/horse-6. jpg_

.

(Dim 1h09)

Ça suffit. Je vais me coucher.

.

(Dim 1h12)

_Ennuyeux. _

.

(Dim 1h15)

C'est ce que tu récoltes.

.


	13. 12 janvier

Chapitre 13 : 12 janvier

...

**Résumé** : La victime sanglante d'un psychopathe dérangé mentalement.

John : _Sherlock_ : Greg : **Molly**

...

**Lundi 12 janvier**

…

(Lun 20h12)

Tu ne m'as jamais dit ce que tu as fait pour être viré du lycée.

.

(Lun 20h20)

_Je vois où tu veux en venir._

.

(Lun 20h25)

Genre tu as frappé la dame de la cantine ou quelque chose comme ça ?

(Lun 20h26)

Mis le feu à un labo ?

(Lun 20h28)

Parlé à quelqu'un jusqu'à ce qu'il meurt ?

.

(Lun 20h30)

_Tu es en train de me demander si j'ai tué quelqu'un. _

.

(Lun 20h32)

Eclaire-moi là-dessus.

.

(Lun 20h35)

_Je te parle pendant de longues périodes et tu es toujours en vie. _

.

(Lun 20h37)

C'est ce que tu penses…

.

(Lun 20h40)

_Ah ok. Et tu es mort depuis combien de temps ? _

.

(Lun 20h43)

Depuis le 19 octobre. Heure du décès : 15h25

.

(Lun 20h44)

_Combien de temps tu as mis pour retourner au début de nos conversations ? _

.

(Lun 20h45)

Tu ne veux pas savoir.

(Lun 20h46)

Bref, ma question ?

.

(Lun 20h49)

_Je peux dire en toute sécurité que toutes tes propositions sont fausses_.

.

(Lun 20h53)

Je suis un peu déçu, j'espérais que tu aurais brulé au moins un petit bâtiment.

.

(Lun 20h55).

_C'était les vestiaires, pas le labo. _

.

(Lun 20h56)

Vraiment ?

.

(Lun 20h56)

_Non. _

.

(Lun 20h58)

Les vestiaires sont des endroits flippants.

.

(Lun 20h59)

_?_

.

(Lun 21h01)

Des gens à moitié nu.

.

(Lun 21h04)

_Bien sûr. Introduire des gens nus dans une conversation banale. _

.

(Lun 21h05)

Moitié nu.

.

(Lun 21h09)

_On doit discuter de… la nudité ? Ton choix de conversation penche vraiment là-dessus ? _

.

(Lun 21h12)

Je peux presque te sentir rougir.

.

(Lun 21h15)

_Ne sois pas stupide. _

.

(Lun 21h18)

Mon téléphone devient un peu chaud…

.

(Lun 21h19)

_Pourquoi j'ai mis ça en place ? Honnêtement. _

.

(Lun 21h22)

J'aime penser qu'on est pris au piège.

.

(Lun 21h23)

_Ca à l'air morbide. Explique. _

.

(Lun 21h27)

On est comme un vieux couple de marié. Aucun de nous ne va s'arrêter de répondre, peu importe combien on peut énerver l'autre parfois.

.

(Lun 21h28)

_C'est un challenge ?_

.

(Lun 21h30)

… Tu ne le ferais pas cependant. Si ?

.

(Lun 21h32)

_Quoi, effacer ton numéro ? _

.

(Lun 21h32)

Ouais.

.

(Lun 21h34)

_Je dois souvent me rappeler que tu ne me connais pas en réalité. _

.

(Lun 21h35)

Mais tu es comme le beurre de mon pain !

(Lun 21h36)

La victime sanglante d'un psychopathe dérangé mentalement.

(Lun 21h38)

On est comme la craie et le fromage :)

.

(Lun 21h42)

_La craie et le fromage sont complètement opposés. _

.

(Lun 21h48)

Exactement.

* * *

**Mercredi 14 janvier**

…

(Mer 10h23)

Ton frère m'envoie des messages, qu'est-ce que je lui dis ?

.

(Mer 10h27)

_Dis-lui que son nouveau costume le grossi. _

.

(Mer 10h35)

Très drôle. Sérieusement, combien de temps tu vas rester chez moi ? Autant mes parents t'aiment bien, autant ils ont dit que je n'avais pas le droit d'avoir un autre animal de compagnie.

.

(Mer 10h40)

_Je resterai jusqu'à ce que mon père soit parti. _

.

(Mer 10h45)

Ce qui va mettre combine de temps ?

.

(Mer 10h52)

_On verra. Tout dépend de quand Mycroft aura enfin du bon sens. Et des couilles._

.

(Mer 10h59)

Sans doute. Et où es-tu ? Je me suis réveillé et tu étais parti.

.

(Mer 11h04)

_Occupé. _

.

(Mer 11h08)

Clairement. Tu ne t'es même pas arrêté pour mes fabuleux œufs brouillés.

.

(Mer 11h12)

_Enquête. Je t'en parle plus tard. _

.

(Mer 11h15)

Je ne peux pas venir aider ?

.

(Mer 11h23)

_Non. Je veux être seul_.

.

(Mer 11h25)

Très bien. Comment va John ?

(Mer 11h53)

Sherlock ? Tout va bien ?

…

(Mer 14h13)

_Je ne sais pas. _

* * *

**Jeudi 15 janvier**

…

(Jeu 17h15)

**Comment tu crois que ça s'est passé ? **

.

(Jeu 17h20)

Ça aurait pu être mieux pour être honnête.

.

(Jeu 17h23)

**Ouais, c'était un test compliqué. Je veux dire, c'était quoi cette question 8 ? **

.

(Jeu 17h25)

Ugh, je sais. Je ne veux pas y penser.

.

(Jeu 17h30)

**Et pour Sherlock ? **

.

(Jeu 17h33)

… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec lui ?

.

(Jeu 17h36)

**Qu'est-ce qu'il étudie ? **

.

(Jeu 17h39)

Sherlock s'est fait virer du lycée, je n'ai aucune idée si/comment il passe ses exams', le veinard.

.

(Jeu 17h42)

**T'es sérieux ? Il a fait quoi ? **

.

(Jeu 17h45)

Il ne voulait pas me raconter, il est très bon pour changer de sujet.

.

(Jeu 17h52)

**Il a donné l'impression d'être un peu bizarre quand je l'ai rencontré. **

(Jeu 17h53)

**Tu sais… d'une façon positive. **

(Jeu 17h55)

**Sans paraitre grossière. **

.

(Jeu 17h58)

J'oublie tout le temps que tu l'as rencontré.

.

(Jeu 18h01)

**Pas toi ? **

.

(Jeu 18h04)

Nope.

(Jeu 18h05)

Pas encore.

.

(Jeu 18h08)

**Ooh, pas encore ? Quand vous prévoyez ça alors ? **

(Jeu 18h10)

**Ça devrait être quelque chose de très dramatique avec des colombes volant derrière vous et At Last en musique de fond. **

.

(Jeu 18h12)

Sherlock détesterait ça. Parfait.

(Jeu 18h14)

Et je ne sais pas quand. Je serais content de la rencontrer n'importe quand mais je ne suis juste pas sur de comment il sent tout ça.

.

(Jeu 18h16)

**Je suis jalouse de toi sorte pour être honnête. **

.

(Jeu 18h20)

Tu ne le serais pas si tu lui parlais tous les jours.

.

(Jeu 18h23)

**Vous parlez tous les jours ? **

.

(Jeu 18h24)

Bah… presque.

.

(Jeu 18h28)

**Allez vous marier tout de suite ! **

.

(Jeu 18h30)

Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, alors que tu étais toute surexcité à propos de ses cheveux et de sa voix ?

.

(Jeu 18h33)

**Je n'étais pas surexcité ! **

(Jeu 18h36)

**Et même si je l'étais, j'ai de parfaites raisons pour ça. Il ressemble à un majestueux, grand et maigre passionné de littérature du XIXème siècle. **

.

(Jeu 18h40)

C'est très spécifique.

.

(Jeu 18h43)

**Il est magnifique. **

.

(Jeu 18h49).

Je vais devoir te prendre au mot.

**…**

(Jeu 00h03)

Comment tu passes ton jeudi soir ?

.

(Jeu 00h12)

_Avec ma tête enfouie sous un des coussins du canapé de Greg. _

.

(Jeu 00h16)

Tu fais la fête comme un vrai Londonien, c'est bien.

(Jeu 00h17)

Et tu dors à nouveau chez Greg ? Ce mec est un genre de mac ?

.

(Jeu 00h19)

_Il a pleuré une fois quand on a regardé un film avec un chien mort. _

.

(Jeu 00h23)

Vous deux, vous regardez Marley et moi ensemble et tu dis que vous n'êtes pas en couple ?

.

(Jeu 00h27)

_C'était soit ça soit Titanic. _

.

(Jeu 00h33)

Pas de James Bond ?

.

(Jeu 00h35)

_Pas de James Bond. _

(Jeu 00h40)

Je vais te convaincre un jour.

* * *

**Vendredi 16 janvier**

…

(Ven 21h02)

Sherlock, décroche ton téléphone !

(Ven 21h15)

Décroche ton putain de téléphone, ça devient ridicule.

(Ven 21h24)

Sherlock !

(Ven 21h30)

C'est moi qui en ai plein la tête de Mycroft à cause de toi.

(Ven 21h35)

Je pense que c'est pire que tout ce que tu as en tête en ce moment.

(Ven 21h37)

Sherlock !?

**…**

(Ven 23h10)

_Je veux arrêter ça. _

.

(Ven 23h18)

Arrêter quoi ?

.

(Ven 23h20)

_Ces messages. _

.

(Ven 23h29)

Tu n'es pas sérieux.

.

(Ven 23h31)

_Je le suis. _

.

(Ven 23h35)

… Non.

(ven 23h37)

D'où diable vient cette idée ?

(Ven 23h44)

Je t'appelle tout de suite.

.

(Ven 23h45)

*Appel sortant.*

.

- Sherlock ?

_- John._

- …

- …

- C'est à cause de ce que j'ai dit ? De nous pris au piège ? J'ai dit quelque chose… ?

_- Ça m'a pris trois mois pour réaliser que je n'aurais pas dû continuer ça. _

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi c'est est tellement une mauvaise chose, putain ?

_- Parce que ça s'est passé. Toi et moi, au téléphone. Presque tous les putains de jours, John. _

- Et ? Je ne vois pas ce qui est mal-

_- Bien sûr tu ne vois pas-_

- Oh bien sûr, moi et mon petit cerveau. On ne comprend foutrement rien.

_- Peut-être que je ne suis pas… et si je n'étais pas ce que tu penses ? _

- … Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Tu es toujours le serial killer à qui j'ai envoyé un message il y a quelques mois, qui m'a demandé de rapporter des boites de Pétri-

_- John-_

- Qui m'a envoyé ces putain de photos de chevaux à 1 heure du matin et j'ai ri tellement fort que ma soeur s'est réveillé et est venue dans ma chambre-

_- Je veux disparaitre. _

- Et bien merde. Moi aussi parfois. Tout le monde veut à un certain moment.

_- Tu ne compr-_

- Non, toi tu ne comprends pas ! Et… et… ok peut être que je ne comprends pas non plus mais… Sherlock, calme-toi. Tout va b-

_- Ça ne va pas bien ! Je déteste cet endroit. Je déteste ces gens. __Je déteste ma maison ! _

- Comme la plupart des gens, tu n'as jamais vu The Breakfast Club ? Arrête juste de crier, s'il te plait.

_- Je cris si j'ai envie. _

- Très bien. Cris, si ça t'aide. Fais quelque chose. Mais arrête toute cette histoire de au revoir ridicule.

_- Ce n'est pas ridicu-_

- Je ne sais même pas si t'es loin. Et si t'étais juste au bout de la rue ? Et si je venais-

_- Non. Tu ne peux pas venir me rencontrer. Jamais. _

- Pourquoi… pourquoi pas ?

_- Tu vas… tu ne vas pas…_

- T'apprécier ? Parce que-

_- Non. Je ne suis pas… stable. Je ne suis pas…_

- Pas… ?

_- Je suis…_

- Sherlock ?

_- Je suis un accro_

- …

_- Je prends… de la drogue. _

- Ne…

_- Et-_

- Sherlock-

_- Et tu ne comprendrais pas. Personne ne comprend jamais. Tu ne… on ne peut pas se voir. Alors autant laisser les choses où elles sont. Et oublier. _

- Je ne veux pas… Je ne peux pas juste… te dé-connaitre. Tu ne peux pas disparaitre après tout ça et t'attendre à ce que je sois capable de juste continuer comme si tu n'avais jamais été là. Tu ne peux pas-

_- Je peux. _

- Tu es la seule putain de chose bien que j'ai en ce moment. Je m'en fous si tu… si tu…

_- Non tu ne t'en fous pas. Je te connais John. D'une certaine façon, je te connais. Et je sais que ça ne va pas se finir de la façon dont tu le souhaite. _

- Tu as tort. Merde, tu n'as jamais eu autant tort.

- …

- Pour quelqu'un d'aussi sacrement intelligent, tu peux être spectaculairement stupide.

_- Je n'ai pas besoin de toi. _

- … Si, tu as besoin de moi. On est tous les deux dans la merde. On est tous les deux… tous les deux…

_- Ta voix, elle est… _

- …

_- Tout ça est pénible pour toi. _

- Tu peux le dire.

_- C'est exactement ce que je voulais éviter. _

- Quoi ?

- …

- Sherlock ?

- …

- Ne t'avise même pas de me raccrocher au nez. Je jure-

.

*Déconnexion*

**…**

(Ven 00h20)

Si tout ça c'est parce que tu crois que ta vie est en bazar, alors je suis désolé mais ce n'est pas une excuse. Tu sais déjà que j'ai un boulot juste parce qu'un de mes parents a perdu le sien, et que chaque centime va directement au payement de mes frais universitaires. Frais qu'on ne va même surement pas payer jusqu'au bout parce que c'est tellement cher. Ma sœur a peur d'être dans la même pièce, encore moins dans la même maison que mes parents parce qu'ils ont toujours encore du mal à accepter son coming out, et mes notes baissent et Mike va peut-être déménager et Katy a maintenant une petite-amie et donc juste arrête. Parce qu'on a besoin l'un de l'autre.

(Jeu 00h34)

Et soyons honnête, rien de ce que tu traverses ne peux être pire que sortir avec une fille qui t'utilise comme ça couverture.

(Jeu 00h38)

J'ai regardé tous ces épisodes de Jeremy Kyle pour rien.

(Jeu 00h45)

Ne pars pas.


	14. 17 janvier

Chapitre 14 : 17 janvier

...

**Résumé** : Mais pour certaines raisons les choses ont toujours été différentes avec toi.

John : _Sherlock_ : Greg

* * *

**Samedi 17 janvier**

...

(Sam 9h34)

Tu vas vraiment le faire ?

**…**

(Sam 15h09)

Je suppose que c'est un oui.

**…**

(Sat 8:46pm)

Donc je suis supposé attendre ici jusqu'à ce que tu retrouves la raison ?

* * *

**Lundi 19 janvier**

...

(Lun 18h29)

Bon sang, à chaque fois que je reçois un message je continue d'espérer que ton nom s'affiche.

**…**

(Lun 23h57)

Tu ne peux même pas me répondre juste pour me dire que tu vas bien ? Je vais m'arracher les cheveux ici.

* * *

**Mardi 20 janvier**

...

(Jeu 15h12)

Salut John, c'est Greg. Je suis un ami de Sherlock.

.

(Jeu 15h19)

Comment tu as eu mon numéro ?

.

(Jeu 15h24)

Quand tu connais la famille Holmes depuis aussi longtemps que je la connais, tu apprends que peu importe ce qui se passe, ils sont mêlés à ça.

.

(Jeu 15h37)

Ce qui veut dire… ?

.

(Jeu 15h39)

Mycroft l'a noté après votre petite discussion.

.

(Jeu 15h41)

Toi et Mycroft vous êtes des amis proches alors ?

.

(Jeu 15h44)

Aussi proche que deux personnes qui sont prêtes à se tolérer parce qu'elles se soucient d'un certain idiot.

.

(Jeu 15h46)

En parlant d'un certain idiot.

.

(Jeu 15h48)

Sherlock va bien.

.

(Jeu 15h50)

Vraiment ? Il ne semblait pas bien.

(Jeu 15h51)

Du tout

.

(Jeu 15h53)

Vous vous êtes parlé au téléphone ?

.

(Jeu 15h54)

Oui.

.

(Jeu 15h57)

Et il ne répondait même pas à mes messages.

.

(Jeu 15h59)

Où est-il ?

.

(Jeu 16h00)

Pourquoi ? Tu envisages d'essayer de le voir ?

(Jeu 16h04)

Parce que je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

.

(Jeu 16h10)

Je ne suis pas intéressé par ce que tu penses en ce moment.

.

(Jeu 16h13)

Hey, on est du même côté John. Sherlock est… sous surveillance. Tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter.

.

(Jeu 16h15)

C'est dur de ne pas s'inquiéter.

.

(Jeu 16h24)

Je sais que ça semble merdique, mais Sherlock a essayé d'arrêter de communiquer avec toi pour une raison. Une raison qui n'a de sens que dans son cerveau étrangement bizarre. Et il est têtu comme pas possible. Il ne va pas changer d'avis de sitôt, voir pas du tout.

.

(Jeu 16h26)

Ça n'a aucun sens.

(Jeu 16h29)

Il n'y avait aucun signe, il n'agissait pas différemment. Juste comme ça d'un coup il ne veut plus rien avoir à faire avec moi ?

.

(Jeu 16h32)

Son visage était toujours cache derrière un écran de téléphone.

.

(Jeu 16h34)

Il n'avait pas besoin de se cacher de moi.

(Jeu 16h35)

Je ne pensais pas qu'il le faisait.

.

(Jeu 16h37)

Ne le prends pas personnellement. Il se cache de tout le monde.

.

(Jeu 16h39)

Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Vous n'êtes pas meilleur ami tous les deux ?

.

(Jeu 16h42)

Ah ! Meilleur ami ? Non, définitivement pas. On a une relation compliquée. Si tu crois que je sais ce qu'il se passé dans sa tête, tu te trompes.

.

(Jeu 16h52)

Alors qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire maintenant ?

.

(Jeu 16h55)

Passé à autre chose ?

.

(Jeu 16h57)

A partir de maintenant tu es Greg : Donneur De Conseils De Merde.

.

(Jeu 16h59)

C'est tout ce que j'ai pour le moment. Je te sms si quelque chose se passe.

.

(Jeu 17h04)

Qu'est-ce qui pourrait se passer ?

.

(Jeu 17h10)

Je ne sais pas. N'importe quoi.

(Jeu 17h14)

C'est Sherlock.

* * *

**Vendredi 21 janvier**

...

(Mer 12h33)

*Voix de Dabid Attinborough* Jour 4 : Sherlock est toujours coincé dans son téléphone, incapable de s'enfuir ou de répondre à ce que je lui envoie.

(Mer 12h34)

Il est presque à court de vivre.

(Mer 12h36)

Presque plus d'eau.

(Mer 12h40)

Tous les sandwiches sont mangés.

(Mer 12h43)

Et il a dû bruler l'écharpe par manque de bois.

(Mer 12h48)

C'était plus drôle dans ma tête.

(Mer 12h53)

Je me rends juste triste.

(Mer 12h55)

Je vais en cours maintenant.

* * *

**Samedi 24 janvier**

...

(Sam 21h53)

Ca fat déja 7 jours. Une putain de semaine.

(Sam 22h00)

Je me suis dit que j'allais te le rappeler. Tu sais, au cas où tu ne peux pas compter.

* * *

**Lundi 25 janvier**

...

(Lun 20h34)

Je ne suis jamais ressorti avec Ella, au cas où tu te demandais.

(Lun 20h36)

Elle voulait sortir diner à nouveau mais j'ai refusé.

(Lun 20h40)

Conseil exclusif pour les rendez-vous par John Watson : ne pas dire à une fille que tu ne peux pas sortir parce que l'étranger-qui-n'en-est-pas-vraiment-un à qui tu avais l'habitude d'envoyer des messages tous les soirs te manque.

(Lun 20h44)

Je viens de remonter la conversation jusqu'à ces photos de chevaux et je suis de nouveau mort de rire. Oh mon Dieu.

**…**

(Mar 00h28)

Nos conversations tard la nuit me manquent.

* * *

**Mercredi 27 janvier**

...

(Mer 12h13)

Les déjeunés sont ennuyeux sans toi te moquant de tout et n'importe quoi.

* * *

**Jeudi 28 janvier**

...

(Jeu 16h12)

Je me suis brièvement demandé si tu trouvais ces messages embêtant mais ensuite je me suis rappelé que je m'en fichais.

(Jeu 16h23)

Le manque de messages de ta part est embêtant alors je dirais c'est assez juste.

**…**

(Jeu 22h13)

De quoi je parle ? Tout ça n'est pas juste du tout.

* * *

**Samedi 30 janvier**

...

(Sam 16h23)

Je rentre du travail, pour travailler encore plus après une dure journée à servir des paninis à la dinde et au brie. Le lycée n'est pas aussi bien que les gens le disent, t'as de la chance d'en être sorti tôt.

(Sam 16h29)

Il y avait un rush inhabituel à midi aujourd'hui.

(Sam 16h32)

Et parce que je sais que tu penses que j'utilise ce téléphone comme mon journal intime, je voulais juste dire…

(Sam 16h33)

Tais-toi

* * *

**Lundi 4 février **

**...**

(Lun 12h15)

Je me demandais ce que tu avais fait de l'écharpe.

(Lun 12h18)

Tu t'en ais débarrassé ?

(Lun 12h20)

J'espère pas.

**…**

(Lun 15h18)

Ce qui est stupide, je ne devrais pas m'en soucier.

(Lun 15h22)

Mais pour certaines raisons les choses sont toujours étaient différentes avec toi.

* * *

**Jeudi 7 février**

...

(Jeu 21h43)

Tu avais peur que je ne voulais pas être associé à toi parce que tu avais pris de la drogue ?

(Jeu 1h46)

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je continue de poser des questions, tu ne vas pas répondre.

**…**

(Jeu 23h32)

Peu importe, je voulais te dire que tu as tort. Ça m'est égal.

(Jeu 23h35)

Ce qui veut dire que tu ne me connais pas aussi bien que ce que tu disais.

**…**

(Ven 00h14)

J'ai compris, cependant. Tu avais peur. Tu disais que jamais personne ne comprenait. Mais j'avais besoin de comprendre autant que tu avais besoin de partir. Pas du tout.

(Ven 00h20)

La drogue… ça ne chance rien. Chaque fois que je reçois un de tes messages, j'ai ce nœud dans l'estomac.

(Ven 00h27)

Je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire, mais je sais que supposer des choses à mon propos ne mène à rien.

(Ven 00h34)

Seulement confirmer que tu es l'idiot le plus intelligent sur cette planète.

**…**

(Ven 1h13)

Va te faire foutre Sherlock Holmes.

* * *

**Dimanche 10 février**

...

(Dim 00h43)

Hey, tu te souviens quand j'ai dit qu'un homme avec un sandwich comme seul compagnie est à peine un homme ? Je crois que ça s'applique à ma situation actuelle.

* * *

**Jeudi 14 février**

...

(Jeu 9h31)

Joyeuse saint Valentin. J'ai l'impression que tu déteste ce jour autant que tu détestes Halloween.

* * *

**Samedi 16 février**

...

(Sam 22h24)

*Appel sortant*

.

_Vous êtes sur le répondeur de Sherlock Holmes. Je suis manifestement au milieu de quelque chose de plus important que ce que vous avez à dire, alors laissez un message, mais seulement si ce n'est pas ennuyant. Et si c'est Mycroft, oui, c'est moi qui aie caché le moule à gâteau. Non, je ne te dirais pas où il est. _

…

*Deconnexion*

* * *

**Lundi 18 février**

...

(Lun 14h19)

*Appel entrant*

.

_- Allo_

- Oh Dieu merci. Sherlock tu es censé être à la maison-

_- Je sais parfaitement où ma famille veut que je sois. _

- C'est juste que Mycroft est-

_- Toujours à lui courir après à ce que je vois. _

- Tu vas te taire une seconde ?

_- Vas-y alors, j'ai décroché mon téléphone, rends ça intéressant. _

- Tu ne peux pas continuer à t'enfuir comme ça.

_- Si ça peut t'aider, je fais ce que je veux. _

- Si tu as des difficultés, tu es censé demander de l'aide, à moi ou…

_- Oui qui ? _

- … John ?

- …

- Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas reprendre contact ? Ca… aiderait peut-être.

_- Tu peux accuser John pour ça. _

- Quoi ?

_- C'est sa faute. _

- C'est – Pourquoi John ? Pourquoi est-t-il la cause de tout ça ?

- …

- Sherlock ?

_- Parce que. _

- …

_- Parce qu'il est étrange et surprenant et que ça me fait rire parce que c'est juste tellement ridicule et pour je ne sais quelle raison il me trouve intéressant et drôle et parce que il travaille extrêmement dur pour quelque chose qu'il sait qu'il n'aura pas et il se préoccupe plus du fait que son amie ait une nuit bien reposante que ne rentrer sain et sauf chez lui et il a une horrible habitude de jurer tout le temps mais quand je lui en parle il achète un dictionnaire pour rattraper ça en pensant que ça va me faire sourire et il m'a offert une tasse de thé ce qui est franchement le plus faible et ennuyant acte de bonté que je n'ai jamais reçu mais pour une raison stupide j'ai eu une boule dans la gorge et parce que il m'a fait une écharpe et ça a illuminé ma journée et il avait rendez-vous avec une fille mais il pensait à moi et… c'est pour ça. _

- Alors- alors quel est le putain de problème ?

_- Je ne suis rien de ça… Ce n'est pas moi. _

- Envoie lui un message.

_- Greg-_

- Je veux dire, ce mec-là n'est évidemment pas quelqu'un que tu peux te permettre de laisser partir.

_- Tu ne comprends pas, pourquoi personne ne comprends-_

- Oh je comprends Sherlock. Je comprends plus que tu le penses.

_- Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ?_

- Tu as peur de-

- …

- Tu sais quoi ? Oublie.

_- Non_

- Utilise ton cerveau surdimensionné puis reviens chez moi. Je vais mettre ça au clair même si c'est la dernière chose que je fais. Et te connaissant, ça pourrait l'être.

_- Crétin insupportable-_

_._

*Déconnexion*

* * *

**Mercredi 20 février**

...

(Mer 12h26)

Ça vaut encore la peine ? Tu reçois au moins mes messages ?


	15. Interlude - 70 jours

**Note de l'auteur** : Ça s'appelle (part manque d'un meilleur mot) un interlude. Je ne sais même pas ce que c'est, appelez ça comme vous voulez.

**Note de la traductrice** : Voilà un chapitre un peu plus court mais ne vous inquiétez pas, on retrouve une taille normale la semaine prochaine. Comme d'habitude merci pour vos reviews, vous êtes géniaux !

.

Chapitre 15 : Interlude - 70 jours

...

**Résumé** : Ça rend juste la situation un peu plus… compliqué.

John : _Sherlock_ : Greg : **Molly** : _Mycroft_

* * *

**5 jours plus tard**

.

- Et si on allait prendre l'air toi et moi ?

_- Et si non. _

* * *

**9 jours plus tard**

.

- As-tu autant de problèmes que moi ?

-_ Il a toujours été comme ça. Mais oui, j'en ai autant. _

* * *

**15 jours plus tard**

.

**- Salut, Sherlock a- ? **

- Non.

* * *

**20 jours plus tard**

.

- Passe chez moi.

_- Je suis occupé. _

- C'est important.

_- C'est toujours important. _

- Et récemment tu sembles toujours être occupé.

* * *

**24 jours plus tard**

.

**- Que dirais-tu d'une dernière séance de révision avant demain ? **

- Je sais pas

**- Trop tard, j'ai déjà sorti ta tasse du placard. **

* * *

**30 jours plus tard**

.

_-__ Il est mieux. Ou… il commence à aller mieux au moins. _

- C'est à cause de… ?

_-__ La cure de désintox ? __Oui. _

- J'aime penser que ça aide.

_- Tu "aimes penser" ? _

- C'est dur à dire parfois.

_- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? _

- Ses yeux.

* * *

**36 jours plus tard**

.

**- Rien ? **

- Rien

* * *

**48 jours plus tard  
**

.

**- Mike est parti ? **

- Oui.

**- Où es-tu ? **

- Gare.

**- Câlins et James Bond. Chez moi. Maintenant. **

- J'allais juste rentrer chez moi.

**- J'ai des Hobnobs aussi. **

- … Prépare le thé.

**...**

- Pourquoi tout le monde part ?

* * *

**55 jours plus tard  
**

.

- Tu penses qu'il l'aime.

_- Oui. Malheuresement. _

- Malheuresement ?

_- Et bien ça rend juste la situation un peu plus… compliqué. _

- Est-il au moins capable- ?

_- Il n'est pas une machine Greg_

* * *

**60 jours plus tard  
**

.

_- Vous êtes sur le répondeur de Sherlock Holmes. Je suis manifestement au milieu de quelque chose de plus important que ce que vous avez à dire, alors laissez un message, mais seulement si ce n'est pas ennuyant. Et si c'est Mycroft, oui, c'est moi qui aie caché le moule à gâteau. __Non, je ne te dirais pas où il est._

- Euh… bon, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu décroche ton téléphone de toute façon, mais il est tard et j'ai besoin de vider mon sac et comme tu n'es pas… là… en ce moment je vais parler à la, euh, ta version enregistrée. Ce que je voulais dire c'est que je pense avoir compris pourquoi tu es parti et je pense… que c'est parce que tu n'as pas réalisé à quel point on est pareil, et à quel point j'aime te parler. Même les merdes inutiles que je t'envoyais à pas d'heure m'aidaient d'une certaine façon et je pensais ce que je disais à propos de ce… nœud… ce heu, putain je ne sais même pas comment décrire ça. Je pense que tu peux dire que je t'ai… idéalisé. Ouais. C'est probablement la façon la plus sûre de dire ça, de toute façon…

**...**

_- Je ne t'ai pas vu avec ton téléphone récemment. _

- …

_- Où est-il ? _

_- Tu as parlé à Greg. _

_- Sherlock. Où est ton téléphone ? _

_- Parti. _

**...**

- … Et ça n'aidait pas quand Molly délirait sur combien tu étais séduisant. Ou… combien tu étais censé l'être. Grand, voix grave, boucles noirs, yeux gris, ou c'était bleu ? Et un sourire qui illumine tout ton visage. Molly n'a pas… euh… mentionné cette dernière partie. Mais je me suis imaginé que tu avais ce genre de visage. J'avais l'habitude de t'imaginer énervé avec un visage qui donne l'impression que tu pisses du jus de citron. Puis tu vois quelque chose qui soudain transformerait ta bouche en un grand sourire et puis tes yeux ne fixeraient plus autant le sol et ton visage se plisseraient en plein de petites rides et une fossette apparaitrait avec l'intensité de ton sourire et… tu serais une personne différente. J'aime penser que mes messages pouvaient causer ça. C'est… bah. C'est ce que j'aimais penser de toute façon. C'est débile, je sais. Je sais ce que tu penses. Ton âme est faite en putain d'acier. Comment j'aurais pu la pénétrer avec mes stupides messages, à propos de quoi ? Poisson ? Sauce à la canneberge ? Et… et les méchants des James Bond. J'étais tellement désespéré les premiers jours d'avoir une conversation avec toi que je t'ai demandé quel sandwich je devais prendre. Maintenant… maintenant je ne peux même plus me permettre un sandwich à la cantine du lycée. C'est drôle. En fait non. Ce n'est pas drôle, en vrai…

**...**

_- Parti ? _

_- C'est ce que j'ai dit. _

- … _Parti où ? _

_- Pour une promenade. _

**...**

- … Mais j'étais aussi… hum, jaloux de Molly. Parce qu'elle t'a rencontré. Elle t'a parlé face à face. Et ça ne semble pas juste que tu l'aies rencontré et que maintenant tu refuses de me rencontrer moi. Ça m'a toujours dérangé. Particulièrement le fait qu'elle était toujours tellement intéressée par toi. Elle voulait te donner son numéro, tu sais ? Et, merde, ça semble terrible et possessif mais c'était la dernière chose que je voulais. Ce que je voulais c'était… te rencontrer à Speedy's. Et j'ai essayé, la veille de Noël. Je pense toujours à ce qu'aurait été ta réaction. Bref, et… ça n'aurait pas été gênant et on se serait assis avec une tasse de thé et il s'avèrerait que tu serais tout autant intéressé par moi que je le suis par toi. Mais ce n'était pas ce que tu voulais, je suppose. Mais tu sais quoi d'au-

**...**

_- Alors tu vas avoir besoin d'un nouveau. _

- …

_- Tiens, prends le mien. J'en achèterais un nouveau demain. _

**...**

(Ven 22h26)

Alors apparemment il y a une limite de temps sur les répondeurs.

[Echec de l'envoi]

* * *

**70 jours plus tard  
**

.

**- Tu tiens le coup ? **

- Ce n'est pas super, Molly.

**- Comment je peux aider ? Je veux aider. **

- Merci mais… tu ne peux pas aider. Il n'y a rien à faire, vraiment.

**- Ça me rend triste tu sais. Toutes ces révisions qu'on a faites… Tu as travaillé tellement dur. **

- Je sais.

**- Alors qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? **

- …

- … **John ? A quoi tu penses ? **

- L'armée.


	16. 02 mai

**Note de l'auteur** : +100 points pour le premier à trouver la référence musicale dans ce chapitre.

**Note de la traductrice** : Greg est de retour pour vous remontez le moral avec ses conseils après les émotions de la semaine dernière ;)

.

Chapitre 16 : 2 mai

...

résumé : Ce que j'essaye de dire, c'est que tu es la tarte de John.

John : _Sherlock_ : Greg : **Molly** : _Mycroft_

* * *

**Mercredi 2 mai**

…

(Mer 18h12)

**Tu as parlé à tes parents ? **

.

(Mer 18h19)

Pas encore, j'allais amener le sujet demain soir, comme c'est notre soirée « chinois à emporter ». Espérons qu'ils seront de meilleure humeur après du poulet Kung Pao.

.

(Mer 18h23)

**Tu es sûr de ton choix ? **

.

(Mer 18h24)

Tu penses que je dois plutôt prendre le bœuf avec la sauce aux haricots noirs ?

.

(Mer 18h26)

**John.**

.

(Mer 18h27)

Tu ne veux pas que je m'enrôle. Je le vois bien.

.

(Mer 18h35)

**Je veux que tu fasses ce que tu penses être le mieux. **

.

(Mer 18h39)

On a déjà parlé de ça. Mes parents ne peuvent pas se permettent de m'envoyer à l'université. Rejoindre l'armée est le seul moyen pour que je puisse avoir une formation médicale.

.

(Mer 18h46)

**Je sais, je voulais juste être sûr que tu y avais réfléchi assez longtemps avant de prendre une décision. **

.

(Mer 18h50)

Qu'est-ce qu'il reste à penser ?

.

(Mer 18h56)

**Les gens que tu laisses derrière ? **

.

(Mer 18h58)

Je ne laisse personne derrière tu sais. Je… m'éloigne juste un peu.

.

(Mer 19h04)

**Un peu ? Tu devras servir pendant 6 ans. Et ça c'est après toute la formation. **

(Mer 19h06)

**C'est long. Beaucoup de tasses de thé que je vais boire sans toi. **

.

(Mer 19h10)

… Je sais.

.

(Mer 19h16)

**Et pour Sherlock ? **

**…**

(Mer 21h45)

Ne pense pas que je n'ai pas réfléchi à ça.

* * *

**Jeudi 3 mai**

…

(Jeu 10h37)

*Appel entrant*

.

_- Allo._

- … Sherlock ?

_- Oui._

- Pourquoi tu as le téléphone de Mycroft ?

_- Il me l'a donné. _

- A garder ?

_- Oui. Il en a acheté un nouveau. _

- … Tu lui as dit pourquoi tu n'as plus l'ancien ?

_- Non._

- Tu prévois de le faire ?

_- Non. _

- … Et il y a une raison pour laquelle il ne m'a pas donné son nouveau numéro ?

_- Pourquoi tu ne vas pas plutôt lui demander à lui et me laisser tranquille ? _

- Tu oublies que je n'ai pas appelé pour te parler mais comme on en est là…

_- On n'a rien à se dire. J'ai un nouveau téléphone qui sent vaguement comme du glaçage de gâteau. _

- Mais qu'en est-il de John ?

- … _Pourquoi tu reviens toujours avec ça ? _

- Pourquoi tu crois ?

- …

- Je sais.

_- Tu ne sais rien. _

- Si peu de foi en moi. Tu sais j'ai toujours voulu être une sorte de d'inspecteur de police, on remarque ce genre de choses. Toutes les petites choses.

_- Chaque conversation-_

- Presque chaque conversation-

_- Tu le mentionnes comme s'il était la chose la plus importante dans n'importe quelle situation, comme si… comme si ses sentiments sont la seule chose pour laquelle on vit. __Pourquoi ? _

- Parce qu'il est important, Sherlock. Quand vas-tu le réaliser ? Tu l'as dit toi-même, il est la cause de tout ça-

_- Exactement ! Pourquoi tu penses que je-_

- L'ai quitté ?

- … _On n'était pas en couple. _

- Je n'ai pas dit que vous l'étiez.

_- Les insinuations sont toujours là avec toi. _

- Je suis seulement surpris que tu penses qu'il y a toujours des insinuations…

_- Je peux racrocher maintenant ? _

- C'est terriblement poli de ta part de demander, tu te sens bien ?

_- Spectaculaire. _

- Tu t'ennuies ?

_- Oui._

- Ok, laisse-moi juste dire une chose.

_- Rend ça intéressant alors. _

- Ca a à voir avec John, je pense que tu trouveras ça intéressant.

_- Je suis à ça de raccrocher, Greg-_

- John ne t'a jamais rencontré.

_- Manifestement. _

- Il ne t'a jamais vu renfrogné et faisant les cents pas et jetant des insultes aux gens qui essayent de t'aider. Moi, par exemple. Il n'a jamais au le visage littéralement claqué par une porte que tu as refermé ou ne t'a jamais vu penché sur une de tes expériences avec des boules Quiès pour bloquer tout ce qui t'entoure. Il t'a envoyé un message à Noël, mais ne t'a jamais vu assis à table le soir avec cette écharpe ridicule qu'il t'avait faite pendant que tout le monde en riait-

_- Y-a-t-il seulement quelque chose que Mycroft ne te dit pas ? Où tu vas avec tout ça ? _

- Tout ce qu'il a eu c'est tes mots. Ce qui est, bien qu'impressionnant, ce qui repousse la plupart des gens.

_- Je n'y peux rien si les autres sont-_

- Stupide. Ouais, je sais. Mais John n'a pas continué à te parler parce que tu étais humain au fond, il aimait ta personnalité, bizarrement. Tu as peut être agi comme d'habitude, comme un abruti, mais il est quand même tombé amoureux de ça.

_- Tu recommences-_

- D'accord ! D'accord. Tombé amoureux dans le sens où quelqu'un tombe amoureux… d'une tarte.

- … _Une tarte ? _

- Tu es la tarte de John, c'est ce que j'essaye de dire.

- … _C'est la chose la plus absur-_

- Ne ridiculise pas ma métaphore de la tarte, elle vaut de l'or. Et elle est exacte.

_- Ça n'a aucun sens ! _

- Penses-y. John… John a une cuillère, ok ? Et-

_- Oh pour l'amour de-_

- Écoute ! Il s'est armé de sa cuillère et a baissé les yeux sur cette délicatesse hautement déroutante qui a était posée devant lui par le destin-

_- Destin ? _

- Oui, Sherlock. Destin.

_- Tu ne peux pas honnêtement croire-_

- Quelque chose à fait glisser son doigt quand il a accidentellement composé ton numéro et il n'a pas des doigts énormes, ok, j'ai vérifié. Il est assez sportif. Joue au rugby. Mais tu sais déjà ça…

_- Tu l'as cherché sur Facebo- ? _

- Revenons à la tarte. John a enfoncé sa cuillère sur le dessus dur et croustillant et tu sais ce qu'il a trouvé en dessous ?

_- Je n'ai pas le temps pour ça. _

- Plus de croute.

_- Greg-_

- Mais ça ne l'a pas arrêté ! Oh non. John était curieux de sa mystérieuse tarte avec plus d'une croute. Et il creusa à nouveau pour trouver encore une autre couche.

_- C'est bon, je crois que j'ai compris. Je suis une tarte croustillante sans fruits, la curiosité de John aura raison de lui et tu t'es découvert une étrange passion pour les desserts, pas étonnant que tu t'entendes si bien avec Mycroft. _

- Tu es peut être croustillant, mais tu n'es pas sans fruits. Ça prend juste un peu plus de temps d'arriver aux fruits. Mais quand John arrive au fond, il va découvrir des pommes et des poires et des mûres et juste une touche de cannelle…

_- Bien que cette conversation soit remplie de poésie, je suis plutôt occupé. _

- Occupé. Vous deux, les frères Holmes, êtes toujours occupés. Qu'est-ce que tu fais d'ailleurs ?

_- Définitivement pas comparer les gens à des tartes. _

- Tout ce que je disais c'est que juste parce que tu as plusieurs couches de croutes à passer pour arriver aux meilleurs trucs, ça ne veut pas dire que John ne voudra pas te manger-

.

*Déconnexion*

.

(Jeu 10h52)

Ok, j'ai dû aller un peu trop loin.

(Jeu 10h58)

Mais je me suis fait comprendre, non ?

(jeu 11h13)

Je prends ça pour un oui.

* * *

**Samedi 5 mai**

…

(Sam 12h04)

Hey, ça fait longtemps qu'on s'est plus parlé.

[Echec de l'envoi]

.

(Sam 12h06)

T'as compris ? Parce que tu n'as pas dit un mot depuis deux putains de mois.

[Echec de l'envoi]

.

(Sam 12h14)

J'aimerai vraiment que tu charges ton téléphone.

[Echec de l'envoi]

…

(Sam 16h25)

Je rentre à pied du travail. C'est le moment où je t'aurais dit quelque chose d'important sur ton putain de téléphone marchait.

[Echec de l'envoi]

.

(Sam 16h38)

Ça me fait vraiment chier. Tu le fait probablement exprès.

[Echec de l'envoi]

**…**

(Sam 18h12)

C'est marrant, vraiment. Les messages sans intérêts t'ont fait abandonner ton téléphone mais maintenant que j'ai vraiment quelque chose de crucial à te dire, je ne peux pas.

[Echec de l'envoi]

.

(Sat 6:15pm)

QU'EST-CE QUE ÇA VEUT DIRE D'AILLEURS ? ECHEC DE L'ENVOI. OÙ VONT LES MESSAGES ? QUEL BORDEL.

[Echec de l'envoi]

.

(Sam 16h24)

J'ai besoin de me coucher tôt et me réveiller avec environs 200 SMS de toi où tu t'excuses d'être le plus grand imbécile au monde et en même temps tu réussis à être la seul personne à qui j'ai envie de parler.

[Echec de l'envoi]

* * *

**Lundi 7 mai**

...

(Lun 17h13)

Ils commencent à se faire à l'idée maintenant.

.

(Lun 17h20)

**C'est super ! **

.

(Lun 17h23)

Pas super.

.

(Lun 17h25)

**Pas super ?**

.

(Lun 17h28)

Maintenant qu'on a passé les pleurs et les discussions sans fin, mon père me parle à peine et ma mère me regarde comme si c'était la dernière chance qu'elle a de le faire.

.

(Lun 17h30)

**Ils sont juste inquiets, tu le sais. **

.

(Lun 17h32)

Je pense qu'ils l'ont vu venir.

.

(Lun 17h34)

**Et Harry ? **

.

(Lun 17h35)

Elle est ok avec ça. Plus que mes parents en tout cas.

.

(Lun 17h36)

**Pas de larmes ? **

.

(Lun 17h38)

Elle n'est pas vraiment du genre à pleurer. Elle a rigolé pendant la fin de Titanic, cet étrange enfant sans âme.

.

(Lun 17h40)

**Je ne peux pas dire la même chose de moi, je crois que je vais brailler quand tu vas finalement partir. **

.

(Lun 17h43)

Ne commence pas, j'ai encore mon bac à passer avant que quelque chose d'intéressant se passe.

.

(Lun 17h46)

**Je sais que tu vas manquer à Toby.**

(Lun 17h48)

Non, c'est faire ses griffes sur mes nouveaux pulls qui va lui manquer. J'ai dû donner mon vieux pull de Noël à un magasin de charité. Il était pratiquement en train de tomber en lambeau et puait la pisse de chat.

.

(Lun 17h50)

**Il t'aime bien ! Il va te manquer. Tu es faible au fond. **

.

(Lun 17h52)

Il ne me manquera pas.

.

(Lun 17h55)

**Sinon t'as eu de la chance avec Sherlock ? **

.

(Lun 17h57)

Nope, son téléphone ne reçoit toujours pas mes messages.

.

(Lun 17h58)

**Tu sais pourquoi ? **

.

(Lun 18h01)

Pas encore. Je pensais qu'il ne l'avait pas rechargé, mais ça fait plusieurs jours maintenant. Peut-être qu'il l'a cassé ou brisé ou… quelque chose.

.

(Lun 18h05)

**Il ferait vraiment ça ? **

.

(Lun 18h10)

Probablement.

* * *

**Mardi 8 mai**

…

(Mar 14h49)

_Tu as eu cette conversation avec Sherlock ? _

.

(Lun 14h52)

Oui.

.

(Mar 14h53)

_Et ? _

.

(Mar 14h55)

Succès. Je l'ai comparé à une tarte

.

(Mar 15h02)

_…_

(Mar 15h04)

_Evidement. _

.

(Mar 15h08)

C'était très efficace.

.

(Mar 15h10)

_Je pense que je vais en juger par moi-même. _

.

(Mar 15h12)

Il y a un but dans cette folie.

.

(Mar 15h14)

_Mais qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit exactement ? _

.

(Mar 15h17)

Je ne sais pas, je… lui ai dit d'être plein de fruits.

.

(Mar 15h20)

_J'aurais pu faire ça. _

.

(Mar 15h25)

Mais on sait tous que dès que tu arrives sur le sujet des tartes plus rien ne peut t'arrêter.

(Mar 15h45)

Super, ok, maintenant tu m'ignores. Tu es exactement comme Sherlock. 5 ans au fond.

(Mar 15h54)

Au moins je sais maintenant que la tarte est ta limite absolue.

.

(Mar 15h58)

_Je ne t'ignore pas c'est juste… mes parents. _

.

(Mar 16h03)

Viens alors, je t'emmène boire un café. Sors de cette malheureuse maison.

(Mar 16h06)

Et n'essaye même pas de dire que tu es occupé.

.

(Mar 16h06)

_Seulement si tu me payes un doughnut. _

.

(Mar 16h08)

Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé au régime ?

.

(Mar 16h10)

_Oublie le régime. J'ai triché depuis le début. _

.

(Mar 16h12)

*Suffoque* Mycroft ! Que dirait tante Gertrude ?

.

(Mar 16h16)

_Elle ne dirait rien. La vieille chouette sectaire est morte i mois. Suis un peu._

.

(Mar 16h18)

Ta famille est épuisante.

.

(Mar 16h20)

_Je sais. Et maintenant tu sais pourquoi je me tourne vers les desserts en temps de crise. _


	17. 10 mai

Chapitre 17 : 10 mai

...

**Résumé** : Tu étais la voix au milieu de la nuit

John : _Sherlock_ : Greg : **Molly** : _Mycroft_

* * *

**Jeudi 10 mai **

…

(Jeu 18h02)

**Tu vas mettre Sherlock au courant ? **

.

(Jeu 18h12)

De quoi ?

.

(Jeu 18h14)

**Que tu pars ? **

.

(Jeu 18h18)

Je ne pars pas avant un petit moment, je pense qu'il y a encore le temps.

.

(Jeu 18h22)

**Je sais mais et si ça arrivait plus tôt ? Il n'y a aucun moyen pour que tu lui passe un message pour lui dire où tu seras ? Il changera peut être d'avis et alors ça sera trop tard. **

.

(Jeu 18h25)

Tu rends ça horriblement dramatique. On ne vit pas dans un épisode d'Easenders, tu sais.

.

(Jeu 18h30)

**On dirait parfois…**

.

(Jeu 18h34)

Je sais que tu es préoccupée du fait que je n'ai jamais rencontré Monsieur Ténébreux-Et-Magnifique, mais ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai une idée.

* * *

**Vendredi 11 mai**

…

(Ven 23h13)

J'avais besoin de réfléchir ces derniers temps, et je me suis souvenu de ce que tu as dit il y a quelques mois quand j'étais coincé chez Molly. Maintenant je me promène dans ma rue la nuit et je me demande si tu fais pareil, et combien ça serait drôle si on tombait l'un sur l'autre à un coin de rue.

[Echec de l'envoi]

.

(Ven 23h18)

Ça serait drôle ? Je ne sais pas.

[Echec de l'envoi]

.

(Ven 23h25)

Je penserais sûrement que tu allais m'agresser et je t'aurais mis un coup de poing dans le visage ou vice versa et je ne me vois pas expliquer qui tu es à mes parents dans la salle d'attente d'un hôpital.

[Echec de l'envoi]

.

(Ven 23h36)

Est-ce que je vais devoir expliquer qui tu es à quelqu'un ? Parce que tu es difficile à expliquer.

[Echec de l'envoi]

**…**

(Sam 1h01)

On dirait pas.

[Echec de l'envoi]

* * *

**Samedi 12 mai**

(Sam 19h00)

_Sherlock fait la vaisselle. _

.

(Sam 19h07)

Oh mon dieu, prends une photo.

.

(Sam 19h12)

_Je ne suis pas aussi bizarre, Gregory. En plus, il le remarquerait. _

.

(Sam 19h17)

Je t'ai dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça, c'est réservé à ma mère quand j'oublie de laisser sortir Rocky le matin et qu'il chie par terre.

.

(Sam 19h20)

_Ca ressemble à Sherlock_.

.

(Sam 19h24)

Hey, soit gentil ! Le pauvre mec astique ta vaisselle.

.

(Sam 19h30)

_En fait, il est plutôt en train de noyer la porcelaine sous l'eau, regardant les bulles avec une expression solennelle. _

.

(Sam 19h35)

Laisse le vivre, il a juste une crise existentiel. Il pense qu'il est peut-être une tarte.

.

(Sam 19h38)

_Bon, peu importe ce que tu lui as dit, même si très bizarre, ça l'a fait réfléchir. _

.

(Sam 19h40)

J'entends un « merci » quelque part là-dedans ?

.

(Sam 19h44)

_Pas encore, il regarde toujours les bulles tristement. Ça commence à m'inquiéter. _

(Sam 19h47)

Chaque chose en son temps.

* * *

**Dimanche 13 mai**

…

(Dim 14h10)

*Appel entrant*

.

_- Oui ? _

- Salut, c'est John, le mec à qui ton frère avait l'habitude d'envoyer des messages ?

- …

- Je ne sais pas si tu t'en souviens. Je sais que ça fait longtemps que tu m'as donné ton numéro, il y a cinq, peut-être six mois ou quelque chose comme ça. Mais je voulais juste te téléphoner et demander si tu prouver passer quelque chose à Sherlock de ma part.

- …

- Allo ? C'est bien Mycroft Holmes ?

…

Ne me dis pas que j'ai fait un autre faux numéro.

- …

- Allo ?

_- Tu peux lui dire toi-même. _

- Quoi…

- …

- C'est… est-ce que c'est Sherlock ?

_- Malheureusement. _

- … Merde.

_- Charmant. _

- Je… Je n'étais pas préparé pour ça.

- …

- Tu as une putain d'explication à donner.

_- C'est pas vraiment le moment, maintenant_

- Non. Maintenant. Je ne raccrocherai pas temps que je n'ai pas une vrai réponse.

_- Je n'aurais pas dû dire quelque chose. __Je n'aurais pas dû…_

- N'agis pas comme ça, espèce de con, ne t'avise pas de m'ignorer pendant des mois et puis… et puis prétendre que tu n'es pas intéressé le moins du monde quand finalement j'entends à nouveau ta voix. Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ?

_- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi ? _

- Oui !

_- Tu veux que je t'écrive un livre ? _

- S'il te plait. En fait, j'insiste sur le titre. L'Angoisse et la Souffrance de Sherlock Holmes : Tête d'Abruti dans ses meilleurs moments. 2 étoiles. Ne recommande pas, la fin est vraiment pourri.

_- Tête d'abruti ? Vraiment ? Maintenant tu inventes juste des mots. J'espère que tu as gardé ce dictionnaire près de toi. _

- Tais-toi.

_- On dirait que m'insulter et le seul moyen pour toi de communiquer avec moi en ce moment, je crois que ça serait mieux si je raccorchais-_

- Non !

- …

- Si tu raccroches, tu ne répondras peut-être plus jamais. Donne-moi juste une minute… ok ? Tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir.

_- Bien. Et pendant cette minute, pourrais-tu être en mesure d'organiser tes pensées pour te souvenir de ce que tu voulais que Mycroft me transmette ? _

- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit le bon moment si tu es de si mauvaise humeur-

_- Crache le morceau. _

- …

- …

- Je ne suis pas sûr que je-

_- John._

- … Bien. J'ai décidé de, heu, rejoindre l'armée.

- … _Oui. _

- Oui ?

_- Oui. _

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, oui ? Je ne t'ai rien demandé.

_- Non. _

- Arrête ça. Prends ça sérieusement.

_- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je dise ?_

- … Je-je ne sais pas Sherlock ! Demande-moi quand j'ai décidé ça, pourquoi j'ai décidé ça-

_- Je le sais déjà. _

- Bien sûr.

_- C'est vrai. Alors zappe la partie ennuyante, je dois dire quoi d'autre ? _

- Dis-moi… dis-moi ce que tu penses.

_- Je ne pense rien. _

- Arrête ça-

_- Que tu rejoignes l'armée ne m'affecte en rien—_

- Espèce de menteur.

_- Comment ça ? _

- Si quand tu me laisses pour quelque mois ça me déchire autant, alors que je rejoigne l'armée pour six ans après ma formation devrait… devrait te dévorer. A la moindre pensée.

_- Ça devrait, hein ? _

- Oui, c'est comme ça que c'est censé marché.

_- Tu penses que je me soucie autant de toi ? Que ça me dévorerait littéralement ? _

- Je sais que tu te soucies de moi. Que tu te soucies de ce genre de choses, ça te rend humain. Arrête d'être honteux d'avoir des sentiments.

_- Si tu veux un bel exemple d'à quel point tu es peu pertinent, regarde où avoir des sentiments t'a mené- _

- Maintenant attend une minute-

_- M'envoyer de façon obsessive des messages auxquels tu savais que je ne voulais… pouvait pas répondre. _

- Tais-toi, tais-toi maintenant.

_- Mais nous n'en sommes même pas encore au stade des sentiments. C'était surement pour le mieux que mon téléphone a fini écrasé devant l'hôpital de Saint Bart._

- Pourquoi tu es comme ça ?

_- Et en fait, si tu as besoin d'un plus grand exemple encore, regarde où ça nous a mené tous les deux. _

- …

_- Pas très intéressante, cette histoire de se soucier de l'autre, si tu veux tout savoir. _

- …

_- Eh bien, si c'est tout, le-_

- Non, ce n'est pas tout. C'est loin d'être tout. Tu vas aller t'assoir, fermer ta bouche, et ouvrir tes oreilles pour une fois parce qu'évidement tu ne comprends rien. Je ne vais pas à nouveau arrêter ça sur une mauvaise note, je n'ai pas pu le supporter la dernière fois. Tu ne vas pas me refaire le coup la deuxième fois.

_- Je rends juste les choses plus facile pour nous deux-_

- Facile ? Quelle partie de ça est facile ? Est-ce que ce que tu as dit a été facile à dire ? Parce que ça n'a pas été facile à entendre. Oui, d'accord, je t'ai envoyé beaucoup de messages où je pleurnichais et je savais que tu n'allais pas me répondre mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu as le droit de partir en prétendant avoir pitié de moi. Je sais que tu allais mal toi aussi, alors n'essaye même pas de nier.

_- Je ne peux honnêtement pas signifier quelque chose pour toi-_

- Tu étais la voix au milieu de la nuit et ok… peut être que j'étais juste l'idiot qui parlait beaucoup trop de de sandwiches mais le fait est qu'on n'a pas réalisé à quel point on avait besoin l'un de l'autre à ce moment-là, pour différentes raisons. Et tu continuer d'essayer de faire comme si tu ne le savais pas mais la partie le plus difficile dans tout ça est surement le fait que tu es un putain de bon acteur. J'ai juste… besoin de savoir pourquoi.

_- Je pensais que j'étais… je suis mieux seul._

- Non, tu es mieux avec ce mec chiant qui vit dans ton téléphone. Et il est mieux avec toi.

_- Tu es terriblement mièvre. _

- Les moments dramatiques demandent des mesures mièvres.

_- C'est pas ce que je voulais dire-_

- Oui, oui très bien. C'est juste… que t'es en train de me repousser. Je le sais. Et je ne comprends pas.

_- Parce que faire attention à l'autre n'est pas un avantage. _

- Donc tu fais attention à moi.

_- Tu rends les choses… plus intéressantes. _

- Non, j'ai besoin de plus que ça.

_- Tu es tellement en manque d'affection-_

- Admet que tu m'aimes bien.

_- Je n'aime personne. _

- Alors j'ai changé ça.

_- Et maintenant tu t'attribues toi-même de l'importance. _

- Tu n'as pas besoin de me rencontrer, si c'est ce qui te dérange. On peut ne jamais se voir si c'est ce que tu veux. Mais tu ne peux honnêtement pas dire que tout ce qu'i faire c'est de raccrocher et de ne jamais se reparler. On est allé trop loin.

_- Je ne doute pas que le voyage le plus long que tu as fait aujourd'hui est de ton lit à ta cuisine-_

- Dis-moi seulement que tu ne changeras pas de numéro après ça.

- …

- Parce que je le jure devant Dieu, si tu le fais, j'organiserai personnellement tes funérailles puis je me pointerai avec un sombrero mexicain et une moustache et je raconterai à tout le monde qu'on était des amants clandestins.

_- Et je me lèverai de ma tombe pour constater les regards idiots inscrits sur leur visage. _

- Et puis peut-être jouer un air désinvolte sur ma guitare espagnole alors que nous chevaucherons vers le soleil couchant.

_- Arrête, je ne peux pas rire. Je suis sur une scène de crime._

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais sur une scène de crime ?

_- Oh, tu sais. M'ennuie. Je passe le temps, prouve quelques faits. __Évidement. _

- -Évidement. Donc on a un deal ?

_- Quel est le deal ? _

- Tu ne pars plus, et je garde notre petit scandale amoureux secret

- … _Je ne peux pas croire que tu existes. _

- …

- …

_- Deal._

.

*Déconnexion*

**…**

(Dim 15h12)

*Appel sortant*

.

- _Bonjour, cher frère._

_- Tu as plannifié ça. _

- _Oh ? Plannifié quoi exactemet ?_

_- Je le sais, tu attendais juste que ça arrive. Mon Dieu, pourquoi tu insistes toujours pour te mêler de tout dans ma vie-_

- _Je ne peux pas lire dans les pensées, Sherlock._

_- Le téléphone, évidement ! Tu m'as donné ton téléphone pour remplacer l'ancien alors que tu savais que John avait ton numéro, espèce de curieux, indiscret-_

- _…_

_- Arrête ça._

- _Arrêter quoi ?_

_- Je peux entendre ton sourire narquois. _

- _Un sourire est une action inaudible, Sherlock. Tu es peut-être brillant, mais tu n'es pas surhumain. Même si tu veux le croire…_

_- Tu es content maintenant ? _

- _Que tu as enfin reparlé à John ? Oui, je l'admets._

_- Comment tu sais que je lui ai parlé ? _

- _Oh, s'il te plait._

_- Quoi ? _

- _Bien sûr que tu as répondu, il te manqué autant que tu lui manques. Tout ça est très mignon. L'entendre à nouveau n'été que la pointe de l'iceberg. Tu as cédé._

_- Cedé ? J'ai cédé ? N'oublions pas ce que tu fais dans l'abri de jardin. Tu me fais passer pour faible. Tu dis ça comme si… comme si…_

- _Comme si John était une drogue que tu essayes désespérément d'abandonner. Et en vain il semblerait. D'une certaine façon tu réussis à être encore plus vache._

- …

-_ Je dois dire, John est la seule drogue à laquelle je veux bien que tu sois addict._

.

*Déconnexion*


	18. 14 mai

**Note de la traductrice** : Merci pour les reviews, je sais que je ne suis pas très présente en ce moment, je n'ai pas d'excuse. Pour moi aussi les cours reprennent la semaine prochaine mais je vais essayer de garder mon rythme de publication ^^

...

Chapitre 18 : 14 mai

...

**Résumé** : Tu n'arrêtes pas de sourire tout seul.

John : _Sherlock_ : Greg :** Molly** : _Mycroft_

* * *

**Lundi 14 mai**

...

(Lun 12h06)

Nous y voilà.

.

(Lun 12h09)

_On dirait._

.

(Lun 12h12)

A nouveau ensemble.

.

(Lun 12h14)

_Oh non._

.

(Lun 12h15)

Amigos.

.

(Lun 12h16)

_Arrête. _

.

(Mon 12:18pm)

Les vieux complices. Réunis.

.

(Lun 12h20)

_Bon sang._

.

(Lun 12h22)

Le duo de choc.

(Lun 12h23)

Tu es Batman, d'ailleurs.

.

(Lun 12h24)

_Tu as fini ? _

_._

(Lun 12h25)

Ouais… je crois. Je souris à mon téléphone comme un idiot et on commence à me regarder bizarrement.

.

(Lun 12h28)

_On est à nouveau amusé par ses propres blagues ? _

.

(Lun 12h30)

Nope, par toi.

.

(Lun 12h32)

_Je n'ai même pas répondu avec quelque chose de drôle. _

.

(Lun 12h32)

C'est pas grave.

.

(Lun 12h33)

_La plupart des gens ne trouvent pas l'hostilité attachante_.

.

(Lun 12h34)

Je peux voir ton aura.

.

(Lun 12h35)

… _Quoi ? _

.

(Lun 12h38)

Oublie. Beyonce n'était peut-être pas le meilleur des choix.

.

(Lun 12h40)

_Qu'est-ce qu'un Beyonce ? _

.

(Lun 12h43)

Oh Sherlock, tu m'as manqué.

.

(Lun 12h46)

_Je t'emmerde._

* * *

**Mardi 15 mai**

...

(Mar 11h23)

Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fais, mais tu as réussi. Et tu mérite un sundae au chocolat pour ça. 

.

(Mar 11h30)

_Je n'ai rien fait, en fait. _

_._

(Mar 11h35)

Mais ils se parlent à nouveau, et je suis plutôt sûr que ce n'est pas grâce à ma significative conversation sur les tartes.

.

(Mar 11h37)

_Remercie John, il a appelé sur mon ancien numéro et Sherlock a décroché. _

_._

(Mar 11h40)

Oh ouais, j'avais oublié que tu lui avais donné ton numéro.

.

(Mar 11h41)

_Moi aussi. _

_._

(Mar 11h47)

Tu veux dire que tu n'avais pas prévu ça ?

.

(Mar 11h54)

_Bien sûr que non. Mais je peux dire que sous sa colère il était plutôt secrètement impressionné que j'ai réussi à le rouler. Je vais juste savourer ce moment. _

_._

(Mar 11h56)

Il était temps que les choses commencent à bouger pour ces deux-là. J'ai seulement envie d'en prendre un et de cogner avec sur l'autre.

.

(Mar 12h02)

_En effet. Mais je crois que quand deux personnes ne sont vraiment pas censées être séparés, la situation se résout toujours d'une manière ou d'une autre toute seule, comme si elle savait que quelque chose n'allait pas. _

_._

(Mar 12h05)

Je ne savais pas que tu croyais au destin, grand sentimental.

.

(Mar 12h08)

_Pas le destin, Greg. L'amour._

**…**

(Mar 13h03)

**Tu n'arrêtes pas de sourire tout seul.**

.

(Mar 13h06)

Pourquoi tu me regardes ? Tu devrais prendre des notes, ou M. Reynolds va à nouveau te bouffer.

.

(Mar 13h09)

**Je te préviens juste, on dirait que tu souris à ton entre-jambe et les gens commencent à le remarquer. **

.

(Mar 13h13)

Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. J'ai un entre-jambe très agréable.

.

(Mar 13h14)

**Ok, trop d'informations. Mais c'est intéressant de voir que penser à Sherlock entraine ton regard vers ton entre-jambe… Je me demande ce que ça veut dire ? **

.

(Mar 13h15)

J'ai un crayon dans la main et je n'ai pas peur de te le lancer à la figure.

.

(Mar 13h17)

**Je suis contente que tu sois de meilleure humeur maintenant que Sherlock t'as répondu. Tes yeux ont à nouveau cette petite lueur. **

.

(Mar 13h19)

Il ne m'a pas tellement manqué.

.

(Mar 13h20)

**Je discuterai de ça avec toi plus tard.**

.

(Jeu 13h22)

Oh joie. Maintenant retourne travailler, au moins l'un de nous doit comprendre ça et ça me passé au-dessus de la tête.

.

(Mar 13h23)

**Tyran**

* * *

**Mercredi 16 mai**

…

(Mer 15h12)

_John, j'ai cherché Beyonce sur Google. C'est de ça que tu parlais quand tu m'as traité de femme noire indépendante ? _

(Mer 15h34)

_John ! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?_

(Mer 15h43)

_John ?_

_._

(Mer 3h45)

Je ne peux pas… m'arrêter… de rire.

* * *

**Jeudi 17 mai**

…

(Jeu 16h41)

Je suis tellement content de pouvoir à nouveau poser cette question : comment va John ?

.

(Jeu 16h47)

_Je regrette déjà cette décision. _

.

(Jeu 16h50)

Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?

.

(Jeu 16h51)

_Arrête. _

_._

(TJeu 16h55)

Il a vu des bons films ces derniers temps ?

.

(Jeu 16h57)

_J'ai fait le tour du cercle, je suis de retour au point de départ. _

.

(Jeu 16h59)

Yep, de retour avec la seule personne qui illumine ta journée. Sérieusement, sors toi la tête du cul et regarde ce que tu as devant toi.

.

(Jeu 17h06)

_Je vois une perte de temps qui va seulement se finir avec de la déception et du thé froid. _

.

(Jeu 17h08)

Eh bien je vois un garçon de 7 ans qui pleure parce que ses "amis" l'ont roué de coup puis lui ont reproché d'avoir commencé.

.

(Jeu 17h10)

_Merveilleux, fais remonter des traumatismes d'enfance, c'est juste ce dont j'ai besoin._

.

(Jeu 17h15)

John n'est pas comme Victor. Ou Sébastian. Ou n'importe quel autre connard qui t'a fait vivre l'enfer. Tu fais confiance à John et ça te fait peur, mais il ne va pas te faire du mal. Il ressemble à un satané hérisson pour commencer…

.

(Jeu 17h17)

_Où est-ce que vous allez toi et Mycroft quand vous vous éclipsez pour parler de moi ? _

.

(Jeu 17h22)

C'est un secret.

(Jeu 17h25)

Et on ne parle pas seulement de toi, ça serait épuisant.

.

(Jeu 17h30)

_Non, tu as raison. Vous conspirez sur d'innombrable façon de m'humilier et rendre ma vie encore plus difficile. __Vous mangez aussi du strudel. _

.

(Jeu 17h33)

Ok, peut-être que mentionner Victor était une erreur.

.

(Jeu 17h36)

_Peut-être que tout ça est une erreur. Peut-être que ma vie est une erreur. _

.

(Jeu 17h43)

John te fait rire, tu as vraiment besoin de sa dans ta vie.

(Jeu 17h48)

C'est comme si vous aviez tous les deux les yeux bandés, marchant sans but dans une pièce vide. Tu dois crier Marco si tu vas le trouver.

.

(Jeu 17h49)

_Laisse-moi tranquille maintenant. _

.

(Jeu 17h53)

… Très bien

(Jeu 17h54)

(Polo)

* * *

**Vendredi 18 mai**

…

(Ven 20h34)

Ça ne te dérange pas que je rejoigne l'armée ? Pas du tout ?

.

(Ven 20h37)

_Pourquoi ça me dérangerait ? C'est le seul moyen raisonnable pour que tu puisses devenir un docteur. _

.

(Ven 20h40)

6 ans quand même.

.

(Ven 20h44)

… _Oui ? _

.

(Ven 20h52)

6 ans, on ne pourra plus se parler ou… se voir.

**…**

(Ven 22h14)

_Tu t'attends à ce que je change d'avis. Tu t'attends à une rencontre ridicule et mélodramatique juste avant de partir pour ta formation. __Tu as tort. _

.

(Ven 22h32)

Tue mes rêves puis crache leurs dessus, je t'en prie.

.

(Ven 22h36)

_Ton seul rêve est de devenir docteur. Je ne me mets pas en travers de ton chemin pour ça. _

.

(Ven 22h39)

Donc tu dis que si je n'allais pas rejoindre l'armée, tu serais prêt à me rencontrer ?

.

(Ven 22h43)

_Je n'ai pas dit ça. _

_. _

(Ven 22h49)

Mais tu n'as pas nié

.

(Ven 22h54)

_Qu'est-ce que tu essayes d'accomplir ? _

.

(Ven 23h03)

Je ne peux pas te le dire.

.

(Ven 23h05)

_Je n'aime pas les secrets. _

(Ven 23h08)

Ca a à voir avec une boite de Pétri.

.

(Ven 23h10)

_Bonne nuit. _

.

(Ven 23h12)

Bonne nuit ? Je dirais qu'il est assez tôt pour nous, tu ne veux pas savoir dans combien de cours je me suis endormi grâce à nos soirées.

.

(Ven 23h15)

_Alors peut-être que te coucher tôt est exactement ce qu'il te faut. _

.

(Ven 23h19)

Je ne peux pas dormir de toute façon, je suis dehors.

.

(Ven 23h20)

_Bar ? Ennuyant. _

.

(Ven 23h23)

Non, je marche seulement. Je réfléchis.

.

(Ven 23h27)

_Moi aussi. _

_. _

(Ven 23h30)

Ne te fais pas agresser.

.

(Ven 23h33)

_On ne quitte pas sa maison en espérant se faire agresser. _

.

(Ven 23h36)

Même, fait attention aux choses coupantes et pointues.

.

(Ven 23h37)

_Précieux conseil, merci. _

.

(Ven 23h40)

Je t'en pris.

* * *

**Samedi 19 mai**

…

(Sam 17h12)

Joyeux 19 mai.

.

(Sam 17h15)

_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de tellement joyeux le 19 mai ? _

.

(Sam 17h17)

C'est l'anniversaire.

.

(Sam 17h19)

… _D'un jour ? Les jours ont des anniversaires maintenant ? _

.

(Sam 17h22)

Rebondissement inattendu, je sais. Mais il n'y a qu'un seul 19 mai dans une année.

.

(Sam 17h23)

_Tu sors de ces choses parfois… Ça veut dire que tu es en train de fêter ? _

.

(Sam 17h25)

Bien sûr. Voilà :

25. media. tumblr.c0m /0346415c919b906fc1335a51f9c5d521/tumblr_mk89waJGm R1r9zalco1_500 .jpg

(Sam 17h26)

Je me fais plaisir avec une belle et romantique promenade dans le parc.

(Sam 17h27)

Et par romantique je veux dire extrêmement seul.

.

(Sam 17h30)

_On dirait mon genre de rendez-vous._

.

(Sam 17h32)

Je le parie.

.

(Sam 17h34)

_Et demain ? Tu vas célébrer ça aussi ? _

.

(Sam 17h35)

Ça voudrait dire que je devrais célébrer le jour d'après, et le jour encore d'après, et le jour après ça…

.

(Sam 17h37)

_Je crois que c'est ce que les gens ennuyant qualifie de « vivre sa vie au maximum »._

.

(Sam 17h42)

Pourquoi tu voudrais vivre ta vie au maximum quand tu peux avoir ta cheville mâchouillé par un putain de chien enragé mon Dieu on dirait que je vais devoir boitiller jusqu'à la maison.

.

(Sam 17h42)

_De complaisant à vieux grincheux en deux secondes chrono. _

.

(Sam 17h43)

Attends, le propriétaire arrive. Il ferait bien d'amener des bandages fait avec des crins de licorne parce que cette chose pique, bordel de merde.

.

(Sam 17h45)

_Tu es un futur docteur John, tu sais sûrement que les crins de licorne ne marchent que sur les blessures externe._

(Sam 17h59)

_John ?_

(Sam 18h08)

_Ne me dit pas que tu l'as séduit et que vous avez un rendez-vous. _

_._

(Sam 18h10)

Pas tout à fait. On a passé 15 minutes à parler, et maintenant en va boire un café.

.

(Sam 18h12)

_Tu déconnes._

.

(Sam 18h12)

Nope, il a dit que son chien n'a jamais fait ça à quelqu'un avant et qu'il veut se faire pardonner avec un Starbuck.

.

(Sam 18h15)

_Tu flirts vraiment autant ? _

.

(Sam 18h17)

Quelqu'un est un peu jaloux de ne pas avoir de café gratuit.

.

(Sam 18h18)

_Je ne suis pas jaloux. Je n'ai pas besoin de café parce qu'on a pitié de moi. _

.

(Sam 18h20)

Tu veux connaitre son nom ?

.

(Sam 18h23)

_Non._

.

(Sam 18h25)

Définitivement jaloux.

.

(Sam 18h27)

_Tu as une horrible habitude de m'envoyer des messages quand tu es supposé parler avec la personne en face de toi. _

_._

(Sam 18h30)

Je ne pense pas que ça le dérange, considérant.

.

(Sam 18h33)

_Considérant quoi ? _

.

(Sam 18h37)

Toi.

**…**

(Sam 19h57)

Hey Sherlock, tu ne devineras jamais qui j'ai rencontré aujourd'hui.


	19. 20 mai

**Note de la traductrice** : Voilà le chapitre 19 ! Ça veut dire que je ne suis pas encore morte desséchée dans un coin d'un amphi, ni en prison pour avoir assassiné la moitié de l'équipe administrative de la fac \o/ La rentrée est un vrai combat ! J'espère que ça vous plait toujours et à la semaine prochaine =)

Chapitre 19 : 20 mai

...

Résumé : Ils peuvent boire du jus de pomme et résoudre des crimes ensemble. Ça sera leur truc.

John : _Sherlock_ : Greg : **Molly** : _Mycroft _

* * *

**Dimanche 20 mai**

…

(Dim 10h18)

Ouvre la porte.

(Dim 10h35)

Aller Sherlock.

(Dim 10h43)

Tu vas me laisser là-dehors toute la journée ?

(Dim 10h48)

J'ai un chien à promener et des devoirs à finir.

(Dim 10h50)

Je sais que tu es là.

.

(Dim 10h54)

_Dégage. _

.

(Dim 10h58)

*Appel entrant*

.

_- Qu'est-ce que tu veux._

- Ouvre cette foutue porte.

_- Non_

- Il commence à pleuvoir.

- _Bien._

_- _Je vais la défoncer, je te préviens.

- _Non, tu ne le feras pas._

_- _Je vais le faire, même si je n'y arrive pas_._

- …

- …

_- C'était la plus faible tentative que j'ai jam-_

- Oui, oui, très bien. Qu'est-ce que tu dirais de parler convenablement, à l'intérieur où il fait chaud et je peux te raconter ce qu'il s'est passé ?

_- Je ne veux pas savoir. _

- … Rien ?

_- Rien_

- Ne te mens pas à toi même, je sais que la curiosité est en train de te tuer.

_- Tais-toi, juste tais-toi._

- … Pourquoi ça te dérange tellement ?

_- Me déranger ? _

- …

_- Comment tu peux être aussi stupid-_

- Sérieusement, je peux entendre ta voix à travers la porte, tu pourrais l'ouvrir et si tu as besoin de frapper quelqu'un alors je crois que je suis ton homme. Mais juste cette fois.

_- Tu me traites exactement comme tous les autres. Mon Dieu, comment tu peux seulement penser que tu es différent ? _

- Whoa, hey, je ne voulais pas dir-

_- Pauvre Sherlock est tout énervé à cause de quelque chose à nouveau ridicule et faux et ça lui casse les pieds mais non, ne t'inquiète pas, il a juste besoin de frapper quelque chose, puis il ira à nouveau mieux, ça va tout changer. Il a juste besoin de faire sortir ses sentiments._

- …

- _Sentiments. Les sentiments sont ennuyeux._

- Je suis désolé, d'accord ? Désolé. Je ne savais pas à quel point ça t'embêterait, je pensais que tu voudrais savoir…

_- Bien sûr que non, je ne veux pas entendre parler de toi et lui… toi lui parlant et allant boire un café et mon Dieu, tu l'as rendu tellement ennuyant. _

- … Moi ? Je l'ai rendu – comment ? Il est toujours la même personne.

_- Non, il ne l'est plus. Il n'est plus le même. Tu l'as ruiné. Maintenant il est l'ami d'un ami, il est commun, une de ces personnes qui n'était pas invité à une soirée mais qui est quand même venue et qui rode en arrière-plan en tenant son café et c'est ennuyeux._

- Il n'est plus ton étranger. C'est ça ?

- … _Il n'est pas mon quelque chose._

- Non, j'ai compris. Il n'est plus ton étranger secret que personne ne connait à par toi.

_- Tu me fais passer pour jaloux. _

- C'est parce que tu es jaloux.

_- Faux._

- Possessif ?

_- Faux._

- Profectif ?

_- En parti faux. _

- Mais en parti vrai.

_- Où veux-tu en venir ? _

- Je veux dire, tu fais une crise et ne veux pas me laisser rentrer parce que tu n'aimes pas le fait que j'ai rencontré John avant que tu aies la chance de le faire.

_- J'ai eu des chances. _

- Oh, ouais, c'est vrai. Et tu l'as repoussé. C'est là que tout ce truc de protection entre en piste, pas vrai ?

_- Mais qu'est-ce que je protège Greg ? Tu peux répondre à cette question ? Vu que tu as réponse à tout._

- Non, je ne peux pas, parce que tu es un putain d'idiot. De quoi tu as peur ? Rien. C'est un café et un peu de bavardage.

- …

- On a parlé de toi.

_- J'ai dit que je ne voulais pas savoir._

- Il est plus petit que je l'imaginais.

_- Arrête. _

- Il a dit qu'il pensait que tu étais-

_- Tu deviens sourd ou quoi ? _

- Pardon ?

_- J'ai besoin d'un patch de nicotine. Plusieurs, en fait. _

- …

_- Arrête de rire. Ce n'est pas un moment joyeux. _

- Je trouve juste ça étrange.

_- Seulement parce que tu rends ça étrange. _

- John a toujours été une de tes priorités. Il t'envoie des messages et tu as ton portable dans ta main en un clin d'œil.

_- Tu exagères-  
_

- Je l'ai vu par moi-même. Et maintenant il est pratiquement à portée de main et tu ne veux rien entendre à propos de lui. C'est quoi le problème ?

- …

- Sherlock ?

_- Entendre parler de lui ne va pas aider. Entendre les choses qu'il a dit à voix haute plutôt que par message. Quel bien ça fait ? De savoir ce qu'il portait ou s'il était grand ou ce qu'il a dit de moi… ça ne rendrait pas les choses plus facile. Tu rends ça plus difficile que ça ne doit l'être, et tu le fais exprès. __Tu essayes de me briser. _

- Ce n'est pas vrai, je n'essaye pas de briser quoi que ce soit, je comprends juste les choses mieux que toi. Je sais à quel point il est bon pour toi, après tout ce qui s'est… tu sais, passé.

_- Tu me mets dans une position inconfortable. _

- C'est des conneries !

_- Vraiment ? _

- Et alors quoi si je te dis ce qu'il portait ? Qu'est-ce que ça fait ?

_- Tu essayes de me provoquer ! _

- Provoquer ? Oh mon Dieu.

_- Tais-toi. _

- Tu es jaloux.

_- Tu sais que je refuse de le rencontrer et tu es désespéré de changer ça. On n'est pas des petites figurines que tu peux contrôler, tu ne mérites pas de jouer un rôle dans tout ça. _

- Tu ne refuses pas, tu réagis juste de façon excessive.

_- Je suis réaliste _

- Tu es aveugle !

_- Pardon ? _

- John te fais rire, n'essaie même pas de le nier, je t'ai entendu glousser tout seul-

_- Donc ?_

- Donc ? Ils dissent que le rire est le meilleur remède. C'est exactement ce dont tu as besoin en ce moment, et John te l'offre, comme un bon docteur.

_- Il n'est pas encore un docteur._

- Peu importe, il est ton docteur. Il rend les choses meilleures, même si c'est juste un peu.

_- Eh bien il n'a pas fait un très bon boulot, je suis quand même allé en désintox._

- Tu es allé en désintox parce que c'était bien que de rester dans cette maison toxique qu'est la tienne. Ça c'est quelque chose que seulement ta famille peu régler.

_- Comme si ça allé arriver._

.

*Déconnexion*

.

(Dim 11h20)

*Appel entrant*

.

_- Quoi ? _

- Ne me raccroche pas au nez. C'est pas cool.

_- Je croyais que la conversation était finie._

- Tu es tellement difficile aujourd'hui. Ecoute, ok, je suis désolé que Rocky ait mordu la cheville de John. Et si on allait boire un café ?

_- Oh mon Dieu, va chier. Pourquoi tu ne demandes pas à Mycroft. Va à un de vos rencards, qui sont discutables, ou quelque chose et laisse-moi tranquille. _

- Mycroft et moi n'allons pas à des rencards. On… discute.

_- Discute ? _

- De trucs sérieux. De trucs importants.

- …

- On mange aussi du strudel.

_- Je peux y aller maintenant ? _

- Mycroft a d'ailleurs commencé à m'appeler Lestrudel.

_- Je ne veux pas entendre les petits noms que vous vous donnez. Je pensais que c'était une conversation sérieuse._

- Ça l'était.

_- Et maintenant c'est fini. Pars. Tu peux prendre un parapluie avec toi, Mycroft en garde un dans le pot d'argile à côté de toi. _

.

*Déconnexion*

* * *

**Lundi 21 mai**

…

(Lun 15h43)

C'est une belle journée pour aller prendre un café.

.

(Lun 15h49)

_Et c'est une belle journée pour se faire renverser par un camion et tomber dans un paisible coma._

.

(Lun 15h54)

… Ignore ça, je l'ai vu en rentrant chez moi aujourd'hui et je trouvais que c'était approprié.

25. media. tumblr.c0m/ f25215dd29d50069f0690d08fe511bef/tumblr_mkwrtauAxG 1r9zalco1_500 .jpg

.

(Lun 15h57)

_Ridicule._

_._

(Lun 15h59)

Greg trouvait ça drôle.

.

(Lun 16h03)

_Greg pense que Mycroft est drôle, il ne comprend donc pas le concept de l'humour. _

(Lun 16h06)

_Attends, quand est-ce que Greg l'a vu ? _

.

(Lun 16h13)

Avec moi, après le match

(Lun 16h35)

Sherlock ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

**…**

(Lun 16h40)

_Maintenant tu vas à ses matchs de rugby ? C'est quoi ce bordel ? _

.

(Lun 16h45)

Tu n'as jamais dit que tu ne voulais plus que je le revois.

.

(Lun 16h50)

_Tu me donne une migraine. _

(Lun 16h54)

_Pourquoi tu y es allé ? _

.

(Lun 16h58)

Il m'a invité. Et quelqu'un doit lui porter ses petites briques de jus et crier des encouragements au bord du terrain. Il a dit que ses parents ne venaient jamais, le pauvre. Mais j'ai rencontré sa sœur, gentille fille.

.

(Lun 17h03)

_Puis vous êtes rentrés ensemble. _

.

(Lun 17h05)

Oui.

(Lun 17h08)

Je veux dire, je ne suis pas allé chez lui, si c'est ce que tu demandes. Je me suis dit que tu risquais de m'arracher un bras puis de me frapper avec si je faisais ça.

.

(Lun 17h12)

_Ça m'est égal._

.

(Lun 17h16)

Si tu le dis.

.

(Lun 17h23)

_Vous avez encore parlé de moi ? _

(Lun 17h24)

_Non, ne réponds pas à ça, je ne voulais pas demander ça. _

(Lun 17h26)

_Pourquoi il n'y a pas un moyen de désenvoyer les choses ? __Stupide engin. _

.

(Lun 17h30)

Ne t'inquiète pas à propos de ça.

(Lun 17h31)

Tu sais qu'il adorerait que tu viennes à son prochain match.

.

(Lun 17h37)

_Non, il ne voudrait pas. _

(Lun 17h38)

_Il voudrait ? Pourquoi il voudrait ? _

_._

(Lun 17h40)

Je ne sais pas, demande lui.

.

(Lun 17h45)

_Il boit vraiment des briques de jus ? _

.

(Lun 17h46)

Tu vas devoir y aller et le découvrir.

.

(Lun 17h48)

_Non, le sport est ennuyeux et sans intérêt. Quel est l'intérêt d'un groupe de mecs se taclant les uns les autres dans le but d'attraper une balle à la forme illogique qui ne sert à rien d'autre qu'à reprendre contact avec le sol plus loin. _

.

(Lun 17h50)

Le but est, mon cher et stupide ami, de regarder John courir en short de sport, comme tu en a toujours secrètement rêvé.

* * *

**Mercredi 23 mai**

…

(Mer 17h32)

Ça ne te dérange pas, si ? Que Greg et moi on s'est rencontré ?

.

(Mer 17h34)

_C'est difficilement ta faute si ce stupide chien t'a attaqué._

.

(Mer 17h37)

Je suppose que non. Je voulais juste vérifier si tu n'étais pas inconfortable avec ça, parce que évidement je respect ta vie privé, tel le gentleman que je suis.

.

(Mer 17h40)

_Pourquoi tu t'en soucis autant ? _

.

(Mer 17h41)

A propos de quoi ?

.

(Mer 17h44)

_De choses. _

.

(Mer 17h45)

J'avais l'espoir de quelque chose d'un peu plus spécifique.

.

(Mer 17h48)

_De ce que je pense ? _

.

(Mer 17h52)

Pourquoi je ne m'en soucierais pas ? Il n'y a rien de mal à se soucier des autres.

.

(Mer 17h55)

_J'ai toujours pensé que se soucier des autres était un dangereux désavantage. _

.

(Mer 17h57)

Ça c'est une surprise.

.

(Mer 18h02)

_Les gens deviennent trop attachés à des objets, des gens, des choses qui arrivent à une fin un jour. __Ils sont idiots. _

.

(Mer 18h07)

Je refuse de croire que tu ne ressens aucun sentiment pour n'importe quoi, ce n'est juste pas humain. Tu es peut être bien un concombre de mer.

.

(Mer 18h13)

_Tu vas perdre ce débat. _

.

(Mer 18h17)

L'écharpe.

.

(Mer 18h19)

_L'écharpe ? Partie. _

.

(Mer 18h20)

Ce n'est pas vrai. Greg me l'a dit.

.

(Mer 18h24)

_Greg va rentrer chez lui et trouver tous ses cours collés ensemble. _

.

(Mer 18h27)

Calme-toi Satan.

.

(Mer 18h30)

_Contrairement à une croyance populaire, je ne suis pas Satan. _

.

(Mer 18h35)

Contrairement à une croyance populaire, Sherlock Holmes ressent en fait des choses.

.

(Mer 18h39)

_Je porte encore l'écharpe, et alors ? _

.

(Mer 18h43)

Rien, je dois y aller maintenant. Je prépare des spaghettis, comme un homme.

.

(Mer 18h47)

_Comment on prépare des spaghettis comme un homme ?_

.

(Mer 18h53)

J'aurais peut-être besoin de t'emprunter l'écharpe.

(Mer 18h54)

Pour plusieurs raison.

.

(Mer 18h59)

_Non._

.

(Mer 19h03)

Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

* * *

**Jeudi 24 mai**

…

(Jeu 12h15)

_Comment était le match ? _

.

(Jeu 12h19)

Mieux que ce à quoi je m'attendais. John est en fait un gars vraiment sympa.

(Jeu 12h24)

Cependant je l'ai choppé en train de boire une brique de jus, ce qui était hilarant.

.

(Jeu 12h24)

_Une brique de jus ? _

.

(Jeu 12h26)

Elle avait une petite pomme souriante sur le devant.

.

(Jeu 12h30)

_Et ça c'est la personne que Sherlock a choisi._

_._

(Jeu 12h33)

Je pense qu'il s'en sort pas mal, si tu veux mon avis. Ils peuvent boire du jus de pomme et résoudre des crimes ensemble. Ce sera leur truc.

.

(Jeu 12h38)

_Tante Gertrude serait fière. _

* * *

**Vendredi 25 mai**

…

(Ven 23h12)

Tu m'as dit une fois que tu étais investi avec moi.

(Ven 23h16)

Ou investi avec ça. Peu importe ce que ça est.

(Ven 23h19)

C'était il y a un moment en fait, après que j'ai acheté ce dictionnaire. Tu as dit ça et je ne m'y attendais pas.

(Ven 23h23)

J'étais juste en train de penser à ce que tu as dit à propos du fait que se soucier des autres serait quelque chose de dangereux. Quelque chose de désavantageux.

(Ven 23h29)

Mais tu ne peux pas dire que tu ne te soucies pas de moi. Et j'admets que j'aime un peu de danger…

(Ven 23h34)

Je ne suis pas vraiment sûr de pourquoi je parle de ça. Je ne sais pas mais c'est là. Tu as accidentellement eu des sentiments. Whoops.

* * *

**Dimanche 27 mai**

…

(Dim 00h13)

_Whoops._


	20. 1er juin

**Note de la traductrice** : Passe en coup de vent pour vous amener ce chapitre. On va jouer à l'ascenseur émotionnel.

.

Chapitre 20 : 1er juin

...

**Résumé** : Il faut qu'on augmente son traitement.

John : _Sherlock_ : Greg : **Molly** : **Mycroft**

* * *

**Samedi 1er juin**

…

(Sam 20h12)

Cher journal, il y a de la musique de merde à cette soirée et je vais m'arracher les cheveux.

.

(Sam 20h15)

_Si tu ne commences pas une conversation avec quelque chose de vraiment intéressant, je vais te les arracher pour toi. _

.

(Sam 20h16)

Cher journal, Sherlock est méchant avec moi.

.

(Sam 20h17)

_Je suis toujours le méchant._

.

(Sam 20h22)

Tu vas demander à la soirée de qui je suis ? Dans la maison de qui je suis ?

.

(Sam 20h23)

…_Est-ce que c'est la mienne ? _

.

(Sam 20h25)

Je pense que tu le saurais si j'étais dans ta maison.

.

(Sam 20h27)

_Alors je m'en fiche. _

.

(Sam 20h30)

Tu peux deviner à quel point j'ai faim, là maintenant ? Genre 100 patates.

.

(Sam 20h31)

_Tu as trop bu, rentre chez toi_.

.

(Sam 20h32)

Toi rentre chez toi.

.

(Sam 20h34)

_Je suis gnome._

.

(Sam 20h35)

GNOME ?

.

(Sam 20h37)

_A la maison, je veux dire à la maison. _

(Sam 20h37)

_La faute de l'autocorrecteur._

.

(Sam 20h39)

Sherlock Gnomes.

.

(Sam 20h42)

_Ne raconte pas ça à Greg, j'en entendrai parler jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. _

.

(Sam 20h44)

Trop tard.

.

(Sam 20h44)

_J'aurais dû savoir que Greg serait avec toi. _

.

(Sam 20h46)

Je vais me pisser dessus.

.

(Sam 20h48)

_Pas sur le tapis John, c'est considéré comme mal élevé. _

.

(Sam 20h51)

Je pisse où je veux.

.

(Sam 20h53)

_Approximativement combine de verres as-tu bu ? _

.

(Sam 20h56)

Assez pour me faire penser que ces saucisses de cocktails ressemblent suspicieusement à des petits pénis ridés.

(Sam 20h57)

Le pluriel de pénis ne devrait pas être pénii ou quelque chose comme ça ?

(Sam 20h57)

Penæ.

(Sam 20h58)

Penés.

(Sam 20h58)

Piña coladas.

.

(Sam 21h02)

_Pourquoi, John, pourquoi ? _

.

(Sam 21h03)

Pourquoi quoi M. Gnomes ?

.

(Sam 21h06)

_Pourquoi tu m'as choisi moi pour partager cette conversation extrêmement troublante ? _

.

(Sam 21h11)

Tu es beaucoup plus intéressant que n'importe qui à cette soirée.

(Sam 21h13)

De plus avec qui d'autre je peux parler de gnomes et de pisser sur le sol ?

.

(Sam 21h15)

_Greg peut surement fournir un divertissement suffisant, non ? _

.

(Sam 21h19)

Greg est parti quelque part avec une fille, je ne l'ai pas vu depuis.

.

(Sam 21h21)

_C'est… intéressant. C'est également ta motivation ? _

.

(Sam 21h23)

De trouver une fille ? Je ne sais pas.

(Sam 21h25)

Je veux dire, Sarah est en train de me reluquer si tu veux tout savoir.

(Sam 21h26)

Elle veut définitivement un morceau.

.

(Sam 21h28)

_Un morceau de quoi ? _

_._

(Sam 21h30)

De ma Piña colada.

.

(Sam 21h33)

_Pas si tu as pissé dans ton pantalon, non. _

.

(Sam 21h34)

Elle est mignonne, je vais peut-être lui proposer de danser.

.

(Sam 1h36)

_Je ne suis pas stupide._

.

(Sam 21h38)

Pardon ?

.

(Sam 21h40)

_Je sais ce que tu es en train de faire. Et c'est presque honteusement évident. _

.

(Sam 21h43)

Quoi ? Je ne peux pas t'entendre avec le son de toutes ces filles en train de twerker vers moi.

(Sam 21h44)

Ce qui est tout aussi terrifiant en vrai que ce que tu imagines.

.

(Sam 21h48)

_Je ne suis pas sûr de la façon dont tu t'attends à ce que je réponde à ça. _

**…**

(Sam 21h55)

Mec, il faut que tu m'aides, je n'arrive pas à me débarrasser de cette fille, elle est collé à moi.

.

(Sam 21h56)

Elle est littéralement collé à toi pendant qu'on parle ?

.

(Sam 21h57)

Sérieusement, il faut que tu viennes.

.

(Sam 22h00)

Où es-tu ?

(Sam 22h05)

Greg ?

**…**

(Sam 23h13)

Greg est moi on est coincé dehors sous la pluie battante, à une heure de nos maisons respectives, sans voiture, avec un parapluie cassé et une demie tourte au porc détrempée à moitié mangé chacun. Comment était ta soirée ?

.

(Sam 23h23)

_Ça peut paraitre choquant, mais je ne suis pas surpris. Où avez-vous trouvé les tourtes au porc ? _

.

(Sam 23h25)

A la Co-opérative, la vieille dame qui nous a servi ressemblait à cette femme limace dans Monstre et compagnie. Terrifiant.

.

(Sam 23h27)

_Dois-je encore demander pourquoi ? _

.

(Sam 23h33)

Greg avait besoin d'un remontant après une expérience semi-traumatisante impliquant une femme très enthousiaste. Donc tourte au porc.

.

(Sam 23h35)

_Je vois. _

.

(Sam 23h39)

Greg vient de me dire de te dire que la tourte lui fait penser à toi. Et oui, il a formulé ça de cette manière effrayante.

(Sam 23h44)

Ça te dit d'expliquer ? J'ai demandé à Greg et maintenant il glousse dans sa tourte.

.

(Sam 23h45)

_S'il commence à lui parler, alors tu peux appeler les secours. _

.

(Sam 23h47)

Je suis tout mouillé.

.

(Sam 23h50)

_C'est parce qu'il pleut, John. _

.

(Sam 23h54)

Fais-là s'arrêter.

.

(Sam 23h55)

_Je ne peux pas. _

.

(Sam 23h58)

Achète-moi une tourte.

.

(Dim 00h02)

_Je m'en fiche de ta tourte. _

.

(Dim 00h03)

Elle aussi est mouillée.

.

(Dim 00h05)

_Bonne nuit, espèce d'idiot. _

* * *

**Lundi 3 juin**

…

(Lun 17h43)

Où est Sherlock ?

.

(Lun 17h47)

_Il s'est encore enfermé dans sa chambre. _

_._

(Lun 17h50)

Il était comment aujourd'hui ?

.

(Lun 17h55)

_Les choses vont… mal. Il ne répond pas, refuse d'ouvrir sa porte et n'accepte pas la nourriture que je lui apporte. __Je ne sais pas quoi faire. _

.

(Lun 17h57)

Il a besoin de quelque chose d'intéressant, une bonne scène de crime où aller fouiner. Une distraction.

.

(Lun 18h02)

_Je croyais qu'il avait une distraction qui vivait dans son téléphone ? _

.

(Lun 18h05)

Peut-être que la nouveauté de la chose a fini par disparaitre.

.

(Lun 18h10)

_Tu sais si tu as raison, on va devoir faire quelque chose. On ne peut pas se permettre qu'il fasse une rechute. _

.

(Lun 18h12)

Qu'est-ce que tu suggères ?

.

(Lun 18h14)

_Qu'on intervienne. _

(Lun 18h15)

_Pour sa santé et son bien-être bien sûr. Si Sherlock a besoin d'une distraction pour rester loin de la drogue, alors on va lui en donner une. _

* * *

**Mercredi 5 juin**

…

(Mer 15h23)

*Appel entrant*

.

- Salut John. C'est Greg.

- Oh salut, tout va bien ? Tu t'es complètement remis de samedi soir ?

- Ouais-

- Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu aies lancé cette tourte au porc sur ce taxi.

- Ah ! Ouais moi non plus. J'appelais juste pour savoir si tu voulais qu'on se revoie ? J'aimerai parler de Sherlock. Et de toi.

- Bien sûr, on peut faire ça. Heu, qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec moi et Sherlock ?

- On pense que Sherlock pourrait être proche d'une rechute. Les choses ne vont pas vraiment bien pour lui en ce moment tu sais ce que je t'ai dit à propos de son père qui s'est fait arrêter puis ses parents qui ont rejeté la faute sur lui ?

- Oui.

- -Ça a empiré. Mycroft et moi on ne veut pas risquer de voir les choses revenir au point de départ parce que vraiment, c'était horrible, et il s'en sortait bien.

- Tu mets cap sur le « quand est-ce que vous allez vous ressaisir tous les deux et enfin vous rencontrer » territoire.

- Mycroft et moi on a décidé qu'il faut augmenter son traitement. Ce qui se trouve être-

- Moi. C'est ça ?

- Tout juste.

- Je ne sais pas, il semble plutôt content de laisser les choses comme elles sont.

- Mais et toi ?

- Je veux que Sherlock veuille me rencontrer.

- Oh, il veut te rencontrer. Il refuse juste de croire que tu l'apprécies vraiment.

- … Donc il croit que si je le rencontre-

- Que tu partiras, ouais. C'est un problème de confiance.

- -Ça ressemble plus à une estime de soi de merde.

- C'est la triste vérité ; je crois que c'est les deux.

- Je pense pas qu'il va changer d'avis, Greg.

- Mais tu n'es pas la quand je te mentionne devant lui. Face à face.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Ses yeux.

- …

- Je n'avais jamais vu les yeux de quelqu'un littéralement s'illuminer avant. Sauf quand j'achète à Mycroft un sundae extra large avec une gaufrette.

- Ok, on peut parler de ça. Quand et où tu veux qu'on se rencontre ?

- Tu te souviens, on est passé devant se restaurant, Chez Angelo ? Je pensais qu'on pourrait se voir là-bas vers sept heure vendredi ?

- Heu, je devrais probablement mentionner que je ne-

- Ne t'inquiètes pas à propos de ça, l'addition a été réglée, tu as juste besoin de venir.

- Je ne sais pas, je ne suis pas…

- J'insiste. Alors je te vois là-bas ?

- Bien sûr, je suppose. A plus. Merci.

.

*Déconnexion*

**…**

(Mer 16h18)

*Appel entrant*

.

_- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? _

- C'est toujours sympa d'entendre ta voix amical.

_- Ne me fait pas me répéter. _

- Je pensais juste que ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas eu une bonne, longue conversation.

_- On en a eu une l'autre jour. _

- Eh bien, j'ai envie d'en avoir une autre.

_- Je suis occupé en ce moment. _

- C'est pas grave, c'est pour ça que j'allais te demander si tu voulais qu'on aille manger Chez Angelo ?

_- Désolé Greg, mais tu n'es pas vraiment mon type. _

- En fait, ton type est exactement ce dont je veux parler.

_- Tu ne penses pas qu'on a assez parlé de John ? _

- Jamais

_- Tu deviens répétitif. _

- Crois-moi, ce que j'ai à te dire chez Angelo vaut bien le trajet en taxi. Probablement 20 trajets en taxi. Tous les trajets en taxi.

_- Pourquoi tu ne peux pas le dire maintenant ? _

- Ça s'appelle "gâcher la surprise". En plus la table est déjà réservée.

_- Donne-moi une heure et je vais voir si je peux te réserver un moment dans mon emploi du temps extrêmement plein. _

- Ce vendredi à sept heure.

_- Ça n'entre pas en collision avec un de tes petits rencards avec Mycroft ? _

- Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles.

_- Si tu sais. _

- Tu peux juste me donner une réponse définitive ?

_- Je serai là. _

.

*Déconnexion*

* * *

**Jeudi 6 juin**

.

(Jeu 15h12)

Comment ça va aujourd'hui ?

.

(Jeu 15h14)

_Il n'a toujours pas mangé et il a l'air plus fatigué que je ne l'ai jamais vu. J'ai remarqué qu'il tient à se couper du monde dans la cabane de jardin. Je ne sais pas comment mère peut agir aussi normalement dans la maison. Ces actions et celles de père font clairement plus de dommage qu'ils réalisent._

.

(Jeu 15h18)

On croise les doigts pour demain alors ?

.

(Jeu 15h20)

_S'il veut bien sortir de sa chambre. _

* * *

**Vendredi 7 juin **

.

(Ven 14h02)

J'ai un diner ce soir chez Angelo, tu crois que je devrais porter un costume ?

.

(Ven 14h11)

**C'est un autre rendez-vous ? **

.

(Ven 14h13)

On peut dire ça.

.

(Ven 14h16)

**Mais tu veux l'impressioner ? **

.

(Ven 14h18)

Ouais, je crois.

.

(Ven 14h22)

**Alors je dirais mets le costume et la cravate, tu es adorable là-dedans. **

.

(Ven 14h24)

Merci Molls.

.

(Ven 14h27)

**Qui est l'heureuse élue ? **

.

(Ven 14h35)

Ce ne serait pas du jeu de te le dire

**…**

(Ven 19h17)

Greg ? Je crois qu'il manque quelque chose.

.

(Ven 19h20)

Quoi ?

.

(Ven 19h24)

Je suis assis en train de me tourner les pouces au milieu du restaurant, te demandant, mais putain qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?!

.

(Ven 19h27)

Merde. Sherlock était censé venir.

.

(Ven 19h30)

Ouais, j'avais deviné cette partie.

.

(Ven 19h32)

Comment tu as su ?

.

(Ven 19h34)

Diner chez Angelo, Sherlock qui va mal, moi étant son traitement ? Juste un peu de bon sens.

(Ven 19h36)

C'est tellement embarrassant.

.

(Ven 19h38)

Je viens de l'appeler mais il ne décroche pas.

.

(Ven 19h40)

Le serveur vient de mettre une bougie sur la table. Ce n'est pas drôle, il est 19h40.

.

(Ven 19h44)

Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il est en train de faire.

**…**

(Ven 20h10)

Est-ce que Sherlock est secrètement une clef USB ?

.

(Ven 20h12)

De quoi tu parles ?

.

(Ven 2014)

Je viens de revenir des toilettes et il y a une clef USB à l'autre bout de la table. A quel point je dois m'inquiéter ?

.

(Ven 20h16)

Est-ce qu'on dirait qu'elle va s'autodétruire ?

.

(Ven 20h19)

Je ne suis pas un expert mais… non.

.

(Ven 20h23)

Je pense que c'est Sherlock.

.

(Ven 20h25)

Moi aussi.

(Ven 20h27)

Je ne sais pas ce que je ressens à propos de ça.

(Ven 20h27)

Tu sais ce qu'il y a dessus ?

.

(Ven 20h30)

Aucune idée, désolé mon pote.

**…**

(Ven 21h02)

Je l'appelle

**…**

(Ven 21h24)

*Appel sortant*

.

- Tu m'as pose un lapin.

- _Techniquement, j'ai posé un lapin à Greg._

- Tu m'as vu à l'intérieur, assis à une table et tu as attendu que j'aille aux toilettes pour rentrer et laisser cette… cette… quel que soit la merde que c'est censé être, sur la table.

- _Ce n'était pas parce que je ne voulais pa-_

- Tu es un enfoiré, tu sais que j'ai attend une heure pour toi ?

- _Pour Greg._

- Pour toi.

- _Je ne crois pas-_

- Tu crois que je n'avais pas compris ce que ces deux-là avait prévu ? Je ne suis pas un idiot.

- _Eh bien moi non plus !_

- Donc tu savais que ça serait un diner ensemble, tu le savais même avant de venir, mais tu n'es quand même pas rentré à l'intérieur ? Pourquoi ? Quel est l'intérêt putain ?!

- _Je… je ne sais pas._

- Bien sûr que tu sais, tu voulais juste me voir assis là ? Pathétique et ennuyé ?

- _Je ne suis pas… ce n'est pas-_

- Alors quoi ?

- _…Je t'ai vu à travers cette fenêtre pour la première fois John. La première fois. Et… J'ai vu que tu portais ce costume, et tu étais en train d'arranger ta cravate. Et quand tu as relevé la tête et que j'ai vu ton visage tout m'a frappé d'un coup. C'était comme si tu m'avais donné un coup de poing dans l'estomac juste en étant assis sur cette chaise, en train de jouer avec la salière et semblant coupable parce que tu n'avais pas un centime dans ta poche. Seulement par cette fenêtre, je pouvais voir que tu avais pris une douche et que tu avais essayé de rendre tes cheveux délibérément désordonné et tu as essayé si dur et tu semblais tellement… tellement prêt. Ce qui est exactement le contraire de moi. Je ne veux pas être une autre Ella. Je ne pouvais pas rentrer dans ce restaurant et devenir quelque chose de réel dans ta vie. Parce que peu importe combien j'ai essayé de résister pendant ces huit derniers mois, tu es devenu quelque chose dont je ne me vois pas m'éloigner. C'est pourquoi je ne pouvais pas passer cette porte, marcher vers toi. Je ne pouvais pas_.

…

…

Je-

.

*Déconnexion*


End file.
